Absolution
by Omnomsy
Summary: Set in the middle of Black Dawn, Shane does the unthinkable and leaves Claire to the draug. Will Myrnin be able to reach her in time? Now how will things end up? I'm horrible with summaries. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! But give this a chance! :) Rated T for now, may have some more mature bits later :) Please read and review! Feedback is adored!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic! Please be gentle! I do not own anything, nor would like to. I couldn't match her brilliance. **_

_**This is the beginning of a Clyrnin fic, so I do apologize to any die hard Shane fans. XD Please review! I'll try to update regularly as well. :) This takes place around the middle of **_**Black Dawn ****_when they were reversing the water system._**

Chapter 1

"Claire" Shane called quietly to her left.

"Almost got it." She threw as much of her weight into the shotgun as she could, trying to get it to budge.

"Claire!" Shane shouted frantically this time. Turning, Claire saw immediately what he was screaming about. At least twenty draug were making their way down the hallway. _Towards a quick meal,_ she thought grimly.

Shane tried pushing her behind him, but she brushed his arm away impatiently, brought her gun up, and started firing with a calm precision.

"You're impossible sometimes!" Shane grumbled in frustration, mimicking her as he too started firing.

"True, and I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."

"Woah, where is THIS coming from?"

"So not the time for this."

They kept firing, the draug were screaming, but even when they knocked off a couple, even more kept walking down the hallway. She would have preferred them to run at them, not this slow march that seemed to reek of inevitability. Inevitability that they would lose.

"Claire, we need to run." Shane croaked as she reloaded her gun. She only had 10 shells left, and 3 vials of silver powder. Looking over at Shane, she saw he was just as low, but he didn't think to grab more than 1 vial. A fast assessment told her that it was a miracle he hadn't bolted... which was so unlike him. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, trembling, and his accuracy was getting worse.

"I can hold for a little while longer. Are you alright?" _Okay Claire, stupid question_, she berated herself for that. Of course they weren't alright, they were trapped in a hallway, with a mass load of draug ready to suck their brains out. Well, maybe not brains. But just as horrible.

Thinking of sucking brains, she giggled inwardly, Myrnin would be so disappointed. She knew he cared about her, but the thought of him finding her body with her brain being sucked out was horridly funny. She could just imagine him tug-o-warring the draug for it. So his machine would have the brain he wanted. Why she thought this was funny, was beyond her. It just seemed comical. Maybe she was finally crazy. Pumping rounds of silver bullets into draug with a cold, calm demeanor that she had seen in Amelie when they rescued Michael. With Shane acting like a frightened girl.

"You're looking a little...lackluster over there." She found herself telling him. Four rounds left.

"You don't understand." He practically snarled at her. It looked like he was convulsing. "They hurt. So bad. They... They're going to kill us!" He screamed out. Then, he did the unthinkable. He ran towards them, took his vial of silver powder and threw it at the draug closest to him, buying him seconds to disappear around the corner, the sound of his beating footsteps fading fast.

He left her.

Alone. With a hallway full of draug. Who weren't walking anymore. They were running. At her. Screaming in rage the entire way there.

Not wasting time she grabbed the first vial of powder, and threw it on the floor, powder bursting up into the air between her and the very, very angry mob. Turning around, she saw a ladder going up to a grated landing above the valves. She had to leave her shotgun if she wanted to get up there quick enough, which wasn't exactly ideal, but she only had a couple shots left anyways.

Hauling herself to the ledge, she took off, not knowing where this would lead. Blind panic had replaced her cool methodical attitude. Her boyfriend had took off, leaving her to probably die. Magnus didn't want to eat her. He wanted to kill her. She could see through his disguise, and was probably one of the biggest threats to him at the moment.

Tears started streaming down her face. It was strangely misty up here, and very dark. She couldn't see anything. Just an inky, misty feeling blackness that sank into her bones, leaving her feeling hopeless. She was always strong. Everyone told her so, she always kept a cool head. Not now though, lumbering around like one of those idiot girls in horror movies, feeling walls for doors or other ladders. Sobbing hysterically now, no sense of stealth. Not that it would help anyways.

Myrnin. She wanted Myrnin here. No, she NEEDED Myrnin here. He would probably be panicking too, but he would still be calm. Why couldn't he have gone with her? Of course. Because her boyfriend was a worthless piece of shit that couldn't program a computer.

She knew that last bit wasn't fair, not many people could program anything. But she couldn't care less. If by some sliver of good luck she managed to live... he'd be lucky to see tomorrow.

"Claiiiirrre" She head voices whisper behind her. Taunting her. Mocking at her. Laughing at her. The draug.

"MYRNIN!" She screamed loudly. Still screaming his name like some crazed prayer, she fumbled for her second vial of powder. Whipping her arm to throw it like a baseball, she started forward when a cold, damp hand clenched her wrist from the shadows.

Trembling furiously, she slowly turned her head towards the attacker. And whimpered pathetically.

Magnus.

Not a copy. The real one. And he looked quite pleased... as much as a thing like him could.

"Claire." He whispered her name in the same taunting tone she had heard mere seconds before. "I think I know what to do with you. Since your friends left and won't be coming back."

And then she was surrounded by draug, who took on the substance of water, to form a bubble that looked more like a glob around her. Then, still staring at Magnus in horror, succumbed to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's another chapter! Please read and review! :D **_

Chapter 2

Michael's P.o.V 

Eve and I had already done our job. I was surprised it went as quickly as it did, and without too many of the draug giving us trouble. We were currently pacing around the tank of a vehicle anxiously, seeing as we kept hearing gun shots from inside.

"Michael... Maybe we should-"

"No." I cut her off before she could finish. I'd give them a chance first, we needed to keep the draug away from the getaway vehicle. It was hard. If anyone could understand the fear and anxiety from listening to each echoing bang from the building, it was me. That was Shane and Claire in there. My brother and sister. I wanted to rush in there as much as she did. As for Myrnin... Well, I'm sure he'd make it out. As annoying as he could be, he really was too smart to be captured.

"Eve..." I started, but I didn't know where to go from there. She was still skittish around me, and with each flinch my heart hurt more and more. Sighing loudly, I ran my hands through my hair, staring anywhere but her direction.

"We'll be fine." Came her quiet reply. I whipped around to look at her. My Eve. Standing in her old fashioned dress she borrowed from one of the crates, with a shot gun at rest in her hands. There was a sad sort of smile on her face. Her eyes reflected the worry that I was sure was in mine. She was beautiful. "We always are. I just need some time."

I swallowed hard. I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and hug her fiercely to me. "I love you."

"Well, I AM fabulous." She quipped back, trying for a lighthearted smirk. Then we seemed to notice something... there was no more gun fire. It was eerily quiet now. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding as hard as Eve's was right about now.

"Shit." I mutter, continuing my pacing, faster and faster.

"Michael... they could be. Oh God." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Five minutes. Only five. If they don't come out..."

"We bust in, kick ass, and play heroes like usual?"

"Sounds about right." I try for the same light tone, but it sounds too miserable.

Silence surrounds us as we keep watch around the vehicle. The sun was starting to go down as well.

Two minutes pass, and Eve lets out a groan.

One more minute passes and I find myself double checking my ammo, my vials, everything.

"Okay, screw five, we'll settle with three." I declare. "Eve, maybe you should-"

"Ah ah, cut that idea short before I cut it for you, Mr. Macho Vampire Does-Everything-On-His-Own." she warns.

We give each other one glance, our eyes reflecting the fear, worry, love, and need that the other showed.

And we had barely walked five steps before we both saw the doors burst open, with Shane pounding out towards the tank. He looked fine, a little worn out, but weren't we all? And if he and Claire were the ones shooting the guns, which I could see they were, since Shane didn't have any ammo on him, and seemed to have lost his gun, I was just glad he was running at all. I had expected to see Claire ahead of him, or at least next to him. Shane wasn't the kind of guy to run ahead of the girl, especially Claire. So Eve and I waited in confusion as Shane steadily neared us, but nothing. No Claire. Hell, not even Myrnin. Fear and panic rushed over me in that instant. No.. not again.. No way.

"Shane, where the hell is Claire?" I demanded, grabbing his shirt as he tried high tailing it past us. He looked at me, crazed and terrified. What the hell had happened in there? I found myself shaking, not letting him go, even though he was trying to tug himself free. "Shane! Bro, where the fuck is Claire!?"

SMACK.

I was so distracted I hadn't notice Eve come up and bitch slap Shane. We both froze, and looked at her. She was crying quietly now, but her eyes were fierce. And she was pissed. It worked though, Shane stopped struggling.

"Answer him. Where is she?" He gulped, trembling like a leaf.

"Dead." He croaked out. "The... the draug... to-took her. Too many. Tried... tried to save her. She's dead. They killed her. She told me to run. I was trying to grab her, but it was so sudden." He gulped another mouthful of air. "I couldn't do anything. There was nothing I could do."

I didn't let him go immediately. I was shocked. Stunned. Eve apparently was the same. Neither one of us were moving. We had just gotten her back. She'd died before. And she was back. She couldn't be dead now, could she?! That didn't... that just didn't make sense. It wasn't fair.

Feeling full of a blinding rage, I roared, turned around and smashed my fist into the tank. It stung, and I heard a crunch of something break, but it was nothing compared to what I was feeling emotionally. And it would heal. This... losing Claire wouldn't. Eve was sobbing now, and trying to pull me to the drivers side of the van. But wait, where was Myrnin? Shane was already buckling up in the back. I grabbed the doors, and looked at him getting ready to ask. But before I did, I noticed that Shane didn't look consumed by grief. Nor did he look like he was in a state of blank rage like before. He looked fearful, and nervous. I shook the thought aside. He could be in a state of denial, or something.

"Myrnin. Where is he, Shane?" I ask quietly. His face snapped to mine, and he looked surprised, but then shook his head. "What does that even mean?!" I shout at him.

"He's gone too, man!" He yells right back at me. "Leave it. Let's get the hell out of here."

I give him one more look before slamming the rear doors shut, and rushed to the drivers seat. Eve was already buckled in, tears streaming down her face. She looked at me, and grabbed my hand as we started back towards Founder's Square.

"It's not fair Michael." She whispered to me.

"I know." I respond just as quietly.

Not another word was said from the back. Just silence on our way back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three updates within 24 hours! I hope I can be this quick all the time. Fingers crossed xD**_

_**I don't own anything, besides my take on the plot :D**_

_**Please read and review! Let me know what you think so far!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 3.

Myrnin's P.o.V

Blasted computer took a touch longer than it should have. All this new technology was just too lackluster for me.

And I should have worn my slippers. The sandals weren't very reliable with the running I'm having to do. They're not nearly as comfortable either. I mourned the fact that my feet weren't sunken into their furry, delicate, material. Well, they're not so delicate I suppose. But I like using that word to describe them. It seemed beautiful, the word. Delicate. Like my Claire.

Claire. That snapped my attention back to the present. I wonder how she was doing with that idiot boy of hers. I found it humorous that he reeked of fear more than anyone on the way here. The beast was roaring inside. He reminded me of that one girl, in the alley by the second hand clothes store. She was full of terror too, of course I had to make a few faces to get her to that point, even if she was unusually skittish for a college student. But she was delicious. I didn't drain her completely... ever since... no. I was already somewhat annoyed that Claire was having that kind of influence on me. I would never tell her that I couldn't kill my... personal blood donors anymore. It was just so... humane and annoying.

Draug kept reaching out to me from random puddles of water, but I danced nimbly, mind not even really focused on their presence. I had been counting gun fire while I was contemplating slippers, Claire, and blood donors. My mind was beautiful. I counted twenty two shots from the first gun, and eighteen from the second. Claire and that idiot boy. She was alright though, I could still feel her through our bond.

As ashamed as I still am for that moment of weakness, I'm glad that I did bite her. I could keep tabs on her. It wasn't creepy! I was concerned. She was young, and vulnerable, and mine. I protect what's mine. Contrary as to what others may believe.

I made my way towards her location, when suddenly a mass of draug burst from a rather large barrel of water in front of me. Strategically placed barrels of water? Rather genius actually. Not up to par with my level of genius, but not many were. Only one came close, but these... abominations were in the way.

That wouldn't do. Not at all.

"Excuse me, you will have to move." I rhetorically suggest to them, as I whip out my shotgun... not any shotgun though. No, this was my slightly modified version.

Of course they won't listen. They wanted to feast on me in a pool somewhere in this... nasty place of waste. If I were to be feasted upon, and trust me, that would not be ideal, I would hope it would be in mountain spring water. With maybe some fish thrown in to keep me company.

Too morbid of a thought, as I wasn't planning for that scenario in the slightest.

I clicked the side button on my invention, and... it jammed. Damn it all.

I sighed dramatically, and swung the shotgun like a bat, the end of it had winged silver blades, so I could hold it at the stock, and swing in case this happened. It wasn't my fault. My idea was rather spur of the moment after all. I probably forgot to attach the spring to the triggering mechanism.

"Of course!" I exclaim in revelation. That was bollocks. So simple. Claire would laugh.

Claire. Must find her. My make shift hammer/mace of sorts sliced through draug like butter, and screams followed soon enough. A feral smile made it's way to my lips, and my fangs were bared. This was FUN. I whirled around like a dancer as I made my way to the stairs. Cackling like the mad man I was. Well, the mad man I was MOST times.

This wasn't one of them. Perhaps.

I found myself on the floor I had sent my Claire and that idiot. Just what did she see in him? I never ask her. I'm not that rude. Well, I would have but recently it's been touch and go with her. It will be fine though, she couldn't resist the pleading eyes that I've mastered so well.

With the draug that had climbed out after me dead, I made my way towards the valves that I had assigned to them. Michael and Shreve... or Eva? Whatever her name was, they should be done and ready to go. Not that I cared. Claire was my only priority. Michael could keep Shreve alive, I wasn't worried. Not that I would be either way.

Suddenly, I felt a spark of something inside. And I heard my name. Being screamed from Claire's lips. Not that I would admit it, but terror spiked through me then. Claire.. my Claire.

I ran forwards, but I couldn't tell where her scream had come from. It was echoing. No... she was repeating it. Over and over. AND it was echoing.

"Claire!" I scream out. "Claire! Where are you?" Nothing. I searched around the area. Nothing. The draug were gone as well. Or somewhere else. This was maddening. More maddening than anything I've felt.

I hear doors burst open somewhere below me. Was that Michael? Quite late of him if so. Maybe that idiot boy had Claire. Yes. There was no way he'd separate from her. Unfortunate in every other case but this one. If I couldn't feel her, she was probably mortally injured.

I made my way down, listening as I did so, and just as I was about to reach the first floor, I heard the sound of a vehicle speeding away. Bugger.

I raced the rest of the way down, shooting through the doors like a bullet. The tank was barely in sight. I grit my teeth in frustration and fury. Claire was probably dying, and they left me. I could save her if she was dying. But the idiots left.

With eyes probably blazing red, I sped after them on foot. Placing my headphones on my head once again just in case. I wasn't going to lose her. I had almost lost her once, and it was agony as I had never felt before. Nothing compared to silver. To the sun. To losing Ada.

Claire was, and is everything to me. And if they let her die, from leaving me behind... hell hath no fury like me pissed off.

_**So? How was this chapter? Myrnin is definitely the hardest character to write by far!  
**_

_**And big thanks to clairebear97 for reviewing! Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it :D Reviews are like fuel! I felt uber motivated after reading that. And yes, Shane's quite the little snake here xD  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**And here's another chapter while we're at it! I don't own anything besides my own version of the original plot.**_

_**Please read and review, and most of all, enjoy! 3**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 4.

Claire.

It was dark. But peaceful. And... soft? Claire stretched out, half expecting to feel water, or goo. Or worse. She was surprised to feel the softness of a comforter and sheets surrounding her. Eyes still closed, she thought back, her mind at a loss. How did she end up in a bed? Had she been saved? Did Myrnin hear her? At that thought, she _did_ open her eyes, blinking rapidly, trying to clear away the sleep.

She was in a candle lit room. With a window on the wall to her right, covered by thick, deep red curtains. The walls were a cream color, and there was a door to her left. It looked pretty old, and heavy. Pretty though.

And in the corner, gazing at her softly with a smile that warmed her heart... with shoulder length, slightly curly brown hair, and eyes so dark they looked black... was Myrnin. He even had on his fanged bunny slippers. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, relaxed. Her heart seemed to burst in happiness, and she let out a sob.

"Myrnin..." It took that tiny, choked call to him, and he flashed over with vamp speed, and swept her into his arms, and rocked her tightly against him. She clenched his shirt in her hands as she sobbed, breathing in a smell that was all Myrnin. A woodsy smell, something that smelled like gun powder, and... doughnuts? She let out a watery giggle.

"What is so funny, little bird?" He asked softly, but peacefully. As if he was as peaceful as she was. No way. This felt like... home.

_Where are we?_

Blinking, she shook her head, then answered, "You smell good. And like doughnuts." She laughed. Pulling away slowly, with hands still holding onto him like he may disappear any moment, gazed up at him. He was truly beautiful. And was looking right back into her eyes with that intense look of concern. She couldn't help it, she closed her eyes, and tried reaching up to him, lips slightly puckering. Wanting to feel his lips on hers.

Something did touch her lips, but not his. Eyes fluttering open, she looked down at his finger, which was pressed gently against them. It seemed like an intimate gesture, but wasn't intimate enough for her. He came for her. He rescued her. She knew he would. And she wanted to show him how much she cared. How grateful she was.

_He doesn't love you._

It was like a voice in her head. But it was all wrong... not a thought, but something alien.

"I'm sorry, cariad, but I feel like I would be taking advantage of you." Myrnin whispered gently to her. He rested his hand against the side of her face. It cooled the burning that his comment brought about her cheeks. It felt amazing.

She brought one of her own hands to gently twirl a curl of his hair. This was a rather peaceful way to wake up.

_You haven't woken up._

"I'm surprised you haven't demanded to know where that boy is." He stated quietly, looking at her, as if analyzing for some response that would show him that their position would soon be regretted. But she didn't. This felt more right. More real and truer than anything she had felt before.

"This... I mean." Claire stuttered. He chuckled at her. "I was just. This is... Ugh! Where is everyone? How am I not dead? Are Michael and Eve alright? How's Amelie? Is Shane dead? Because if he isn't, I will MURDER HIM!" she finished in a snarl.

Myrnin gazed at her in surprise. He hadn't been expected that response, obviously. He cleared his throat, regathering his composure, still caressing her face with such softness she wanted to cry again.

"Let's address those issues in the order you asked them in, shall we?" He politely waited for her to nod before continuing. "Everyone is in the Elder's Council Room. You, cariad, are not dead because I found you, and was able to fight off the draug and take you to safety. Michael and Shreve-"

"Eve." She corrected breathlessly.

"Michael and Eve" he restated with a roll of his eyes, but with a grin as well, "are perfectly fine. They're are discussing their future with Amelie right at this moment. She is cured, as Magnus has been destroyed. As for that imbecile..." His eyes burned a bright and furious crimson that fascinated and worried her at the same time. "I wanted to tear him apart. With the help of Michael and Eva-"

"Eve" she interrupted again, mostly out of habit by now. But he still gazed at her as if to say, 'Really?' "You didn't kill him then?" Sure, she wanted to murder him. But she didn't really want him dead. Just away from her. Far, far away from her. She never wanted to see that ass again. Not after he abandoned her. Not after all she had risked to save him again, and again.

"No." He responded with a growl, but not towards her. "Amelie exiled him. I made Frank erase any memory he had of the vampires, or people inside of Morganville, or what happened. He will be living his life somewhere else. Away from here. Away from you. You'll never have to see him again."

_This isn't real. It's a dream. You're dying._

Well, if this was a dream, it was a really damn good one.

She found herself sitting in front of Amelie's desk. Amelie was looking at her, with respect, and pride.

"Thank you, Claire. For everything. We couldn't have made it with you, or Michael, or Eve. Myrnin as well. I'm in your debt." Amelie said smoothly, looking better than the last time Claire had seen her. Her skin wasn't as sickly looking, her eyes back to their normal stormy gray. "If there is anything you want, anything at all, I will grant it."

Claire's heart skipped in excitement. Shouldn't she start babbling about MIT and leaving this crazy town with her friends? Maybe. But that wasn't what she wanted now. She wanted what had been appealing to her before, but had been impossible because of her relationship with Shane.

"I'm glad you're feeling better ma'am." She started out nervously. Amelie just smiled to her though.

"You may call me Amelie. I believe you have earned that right."

"Wow. Thank you.. Amelie." She tried it out, feeling floored. Explicit permission to be on friendly terms. This was really a good sign. Maybe she'd grant her this request after all. "I want... a couple things. Small things. I want to be able to go to MIT for at least a year, or at least see if I could take some online courses through them, or something."

"Entirely reasonable. I shall grant it. Anything else?" Amelie immediately responded, still with the warm smile.

"And... I'd like permission to date Myrnin." She blurted really fast. Expecting the Founder to be stunned, she was shocked to see her smile widen.

"Granted. And I'll have you know, that Myrnin asked my permission for the same a while ago, when you were recovering."

_Not real. You're in pain. You're going to die. Wake up! You're losing time! _

She shook off the voice again, and smiled back at Amelie in excitement.

Opening her eyes, she was laying in a queen sized bed, covers laying haphazardly on her body. Quite naked she realized, and turned to gaze at the gorgeous man next to her. Myrnin. She smiled lazily. He was holding her to his body, eyes shut, with sunlight casting a golden, almost ethereal glow to his body.

"I love you," She whispered to him, brushing his hair from his face. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked at her with an expression that still made her heart burst in a sweet, needy way.

"I love you more, cariad." He responded, in a sweet, quiet voice, while brushing her own lighter brown hair away from her face. He leaned in close, and she closed the distance, their breaths mingling, and lips barely brushing each other before the scene disappeared.

_Sunlight on his body, and he's NOT burning? Duh, wake up! This isn't real. You're going to die. They're feeding on you!_

The residents of the town came back bus by bus eventually, after the town had been repaired. Claire and Myrnin had discovered a chemical that would keep the draug out of any standing water, or any kind of water for that matter, and Michael and Eve had gotten married. Michael had changed Eve into a vampire, and they were doing wonderfully.

Myrnin had proposed to Claire, in his laboratory. He had worn his velvet suit, and his fanged slippers. When he asked her the question, he had given her a beautiful diamond and emerald ring, and a matching pair of slippers.

This was perfect. If it was a dream, and she was being eaten alive or whatever. She'd rather be here. Where it was safe. Sometimes clammy.

Clammy?

Safe. Clammy at times. But she was loved. And with her friends.

_Stop it! Wake up! You're going to die again! _

Perfect.

_Get up you idiot! Get up! GET UP!_

_**So, what did you think? Review and let me know! I hope you all enjoyed :D More to come soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael's P.o.V

Eve and I were huddled together in our makeshift bedroom. Problems aside, we just sat there, wrapped in each others embrace. A false sense of peace.

Claire was gone. Again. Brought back to life, only to die again.

Explaining this to Oliver had not gone very well. He was stunned to hear about Claire, but he seemed confused to hear about Myrnin. His expression had been one of disbelief, rage, and doubt. Although he and Myrnin never got along, it was obvious he had a weird kind of respect for him. He had decided not to inform Amelie of this. In her condition, it might just make her attempt to fight off the infection worse.

Everything looked bleak. With Claire and Myrnin gone, it left us all with a feeling that this was it. Sure, we could fight, but they were the brains of the operation. Myrnin's outrageous plans, and Claire's tactical ones. They meshed perfectly together. Outrageously tactical.

Eve couldn't fall asleep. And I couldn't blame her. Her hair was out of it's ponytail, ruffled. And her eyes were swollen from her tears. I'm sure mine didn't look any better. She had changed from her dress to a pair of plain skinny jeans and black t-shirt. It felt very much like our last moments together. So we silently held each other. Staring at Claire's empty sleeping bag.

Shane... well Shane had gone off. Not outside, surprisingly. He was off somewhere else. His behavior was weirder than one would expect it to be. Not making eye contact. Not initiating conversations, even though nobody was in the mood in the first place. But he seemed skittish. Oliver hadn't let him out of his sight at first, until he was called into Amelie's bedroom again.

He was hiding something. And the more I thought about it, the more it bugged me. Every time we asked him a question, his heart beat would spike... as if he were lying. We had blown it off for the fact that he had lost Claire too. But the last time she died, he had been more like himself. Full of rage, trying to find and exterminate her killer.

Now? Shane was hiding out in some room. Like a teenage girl would. No. Not like a teenage girl. Claire is... Claire... was a teenage girl. And she was the bravest girl I knew. She was fearless, and she had fought for those she loved with a fierceness that defied her age.

"Eve?"

"Hmm." She hummed quietly in reply. Probably feeling as conflicted as I was. We had a shared mind sometimes. Always seemingly thinking what the other was.

"I think Shane's lying about-" I couldn't finish that thought.

Because the front doors had been smashed open, and people were shouting frantically at whoever it was.

"Stay-" I began, but unsurprisingly was cut off.

"I'm not your dog, let's go." Kissing my cheek, which momentarily stunned me, she pulled me up and we hurriedly made our way to the entry hall.

And stood in shock.

Because there, standing on top of ruined bits of the, once whole, double doors, was Myrnin. Crimson eyed, and more feral looking than I have ever seen a vampire. His shoulder length brown hair was disheveled, fangs bared for the room to see, and looking like... looking like he had ran a mile.

Ran here. From the water center.

Shane said he was dead. Oliver had questioned him. Shane said he had seen it happen. The draug had taken him into a pool of water and that was it.

But Myrnin wasn't soaked with water. There were no blood stains from draug bites on his clothing.

Just a very dry Myrnin, who was very pissed off. And looking at me with such menace in his eyes, I took a step back, and pushed Eve back, behind me and a little off to the side.

Right in time too, because the next thing I knew I was being thrown up against a wall, with Myrnin's hand around my throat, lifting me from the ground.

Standing very still, as to not display weakness, since that was just fuel for him according to Claire, I spoke the obvious and the much needed words to get him to stop attacking me.

"Shane lied."

Myrnin's crimson eyes dulled down to black for a moment, then flared up again. Crap.

"Where is she? Where is Claire?!"

"Shane told us you were both dead. We wouldn't have left if we knew he had been lying." I insisted fiercely to him. "We don't know where she is." I finished trying to hold back my grief. Not only had we left her, we left her, possibly alive at the time. Could she even be alive now? We all knew the threat Claire poised to Magnus.

I fell to the ground, not paying attention to the fact that Myrnin had dropped me.

"Where is he?" Myrnin growled dangerously. "Where is the idiot boy? The one who left my Claire!? Where. Is. HE!?"

"Myrnin!" we both turned to the newcomer in the room. Everyone else had frozen, even the guards. Crazed, and full of fury Myrnin was the scariest fucking thing any of us had seen.

Oliver was looking at Myrnin now, not in shock or surprise like the rest of us, but with the annoyance of one who had to deal with a tantrum throwing child. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Myrnin" Oliver started again, but Myrnin wasn't listening. He charged straight for Oliver, and with centuries experience to at least match the assault, got a hand around Myrnin's throat, just as one of Myrnin's clenched around his. Their other hands were pulling at the ones at their throat. It would have been comical if it wasn't so serious.

"You won't get in my way Oliver. She could still be alive. I have to go back! I have to save her!" Myrnin shouted into his face. Oliver, still strangely calm, just slightly disgruntled, rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to stop you. Save her. I don't care. But Amelie... does. She's fond of her. Sheriff Moses and Richard will be here shortly. Take those two with you. I can't risk any more of our own. You understand."

"I don't need anyone!" Myrnin snarled viciously at him. "I never have!"

"Relax you idio-"

"We're coming too." Came Eve's voice from beside me. I hadn't noticed her move over to me, much less feel the death grip of her hand on mine as I could now. She was standing now, pulling me with her. I could feel my throat healing as I did so. The best perk of being a vampire.

Myrnin and Oliver both shot glances in our direction. I nodded in confirmation. They turned back towards each other, silently warring to see who was going to let go of who first.

"We're wasting time! Let's go." Eve shouted, both of us moving towards the shattered doors. She was putting her hair back up into a messy bun, and grabbing a couple shotguns that were standing in racks nearby, along with two belts of ammo, and vials of powder.

We where just getting through the door when we heard the last voice we wanted to hear at the moment.

"Where's everyone going?" Shane was standing off to the side, at the mouth of a long hallway leading to some tiny offices. He looked just as... weak as before. Sweaty, trembling, shifty. His brown hair looked as if he had been yanking on it for days. And he was slouching. He never slouched before. My vision flashed a quick crimson before I got a hold of myself. Later. Not now. Not with Claire possibly alive. He froze in pure fear once he caught sight of Myrnin though.

I had expected Myrnin to rush over there and rip his throat out. And to tell the truth, I wouldn't have stopped him. I hated Shane with everything I had in me at that moment. We were supposed to be a team. With a silent code that we stood by. We looked out for each other, because we were all we had. Just each other. And Shane just... Not now. Claire first.

Myrnin was looking... no. Looking isn't the word for what Myrnin was giving Shane. Myrnin was murdering Shane in his mind with the look he was giving him. I was impressed with his control. It wasn't a secret that Myrnin valued Claire's well being before all others. Including his own. Including Amelie's.

"I'm going to save Claire. With the help of her friends. And then I'm going to bring her back. You will never talk to her again. Never go near her again. Never _look_ at her again. Because if you do, and I don't do this now because... she wouldn't want me to... but if you do, I will kill you. I will peel your skin off in strips and feed them to imprisoned, starved, vampires. I will slowly rip the muscle from your bones. I will pluck your nerves apart, slowly. Nerve by nerve. So it lasts longer. You will go mad from the pain. I know how to keep you alive. In pieces. Just like I can keep your father alive with just his brain. You won't die. Not until I feel that it is time for you to go. Which may not be for a long, long time."

I couldn't account for everyone's reactions to this...declaration. Eve was shaking uncontrollably, I was stock still. Myrnin was staring into Shane's eyes as he finished. Shane on the other hand, looked like he was having a mini seizure. His face was unnaturally pale, and had a green tinge to it. Oliver looked between a mixture of surprise, excitement, with a huge dab of being impressed.

"We're wasting time, Myrnin. We need to go. NOW." The three of us made our way over the obliterated doors, and ran right into Hannah, Richard... and Monica. Oh great.

"No time," Myrnin cut Hannah off before she could say anything. "You three are coming with us."

"Hell no I'm not!" Monica screeched, but ended up letting her brother drag her into the tank. Looking around she saw the Founder's seat, and went to jump into it, but I beat her there, and forced Eve into it, with both of them bickering about it the entire time.

"Shut up." I told Monica. "This is a rescue mission. Claire's in danger."

I had expected a scathing response about how she didn't give a rats ass about Claire, but she didn't say anything. Her eyes just grew wide and her jaw dropped. I understood that. Claire never needed rescuing.

Hoping into the driver's seat, with Myrnin in the passenger's seat this time, Eve began to fill everyone in.

Richard and Hannah were stunned speechless about Shane's cowardice, and the danger he left Claire in. Monica on the other hand, stunned us once more.

"That son of a bitch!" She sneered. "After everything she's done, he left HER!? HER!? Claire Who-Saves-Everyone Danvers?"

I tuned them all out as Monica continued to rage about Shane. But managed to get the gist of what Myrnin had planned. Two groups. With me as draug bait, which I quickly agreed to, with Eve protesting the entire conversation. Myrnin with Eve, and Hannah and Richard with Monica.

I looked over to Myrnin as we got closer. "Don't leave Eve. Not like Shane left you both. Don't do to me what he did to you." I whispered.

He whipped his head towards me, and said with a seriousness that no one had ever seen from Myrnin, "Never. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. And besides," he grinned, with a slight flash of his usual manic self in his eyes, "Claire would stake me, wouldn't she?"

"You bet your ass." Came Eve's voice from the back.

_**Well? Let me know what you think! More coming soon! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own anything except my take on the original plot.**_

_**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following! **_

_**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 6.

Eve's P.o.V 

The tank screeched to a halt, which was hilarious, because Monica hadn't grabbed onto the straps to hold herself in place. So I laughed at her, now sprawled on the floor, with a sour expression on her face.

"Shit driving there, Glass!"

"Who asked you?" Came his distracted reply. It lacked wit, but who could blame him? Nobody gave a shit if Monica Morell broke a finger nail at the moment. Well, nobody gave a shit about that on any other day, but still.

Count Crackula, not wasting time, whipped the back doors open, and stepped back to allow Hannah and Richard storm out, locked and loaded. They were the only two that were. Monica was still sprawled out on her ass, and I was fumbling with this crazy harness that didn't want to let me out.

Cursing in some weird language I couldn't identify, Myrnin grabbed Monica by the arms and dragged her out of the van and out of the way, as Michael hopped in and started unsnapping buckles with me.

"God! Grabby much? Don't you dare ruin this dress. It's silk! Do you have any idea how much-"

"Can someone silence this wretched girl, or do I have to do it myself?" Myrnin drawled in a tone that betrayed the emotions in his eyes. His tone was bored, as if this was below him. But his eyes were filled with the same terror that Michael and I felt. I knew he cared about her, but I had assumed it had been the type of care that you would show a pet. Or a slave, or something. Like she was property to him. He certainly acted like it, staking ownership whenever she was in his lair. Laboratory, whatever. The times I've been there, he was being the epitome of creepy. Now, you could just see in his eyes... what we had expected to see in Shane's. What the hell was wrong with the world?

Michael and I hopped down, geared up, finally ready to go, when he grabbed my right hand, and I felt the cold of metal being placed there. Keys. The keys to the monster tank. I started shaking. This was crazy. Of course the draug were going to go after him, I wasn't even trying to blindly hope that he'd be left alone in there. I knew this could be bad. And him handing me his keys was like some quiet finalization of sorts.

"Don't be all sad and crap on me, vamp boy." I joked to him, trying to make this seem lighter than it was. I tried taking him all in at that second though, like a glass of water in a desert. His golden blond hair, messy, but still looking model perfect. His clear, blue eyes that held the love he felt for me. His skin, perfectly flawless, and pale. Lips set into a grim line. "We're going to be fine. We as in all of us. Here. And..." I stopped. I was still working out the whole, Michael-almost-drained-me-like-a-juice-box, problem. But if something happened...

His hands came up to cup my face, and wiped away the tears that I hadn't felt fall. "Eve, be careful, stay with Myrnin. Please." And even though tentative before now, he crushed his lips to mine, kissing me with the same desperation that I held.

"I'm still too young for this randy display. If you wish to engage in such inappropriate activities at this, very inappropriate time..." We heard the crazy vamp in question state with a chill in his voice.

"Go." I said to Michael. "I'll have the beast tank running and waiting." He stepped back and started towards the doors. "I love you!" I called out.

"Well, I _am _awesome." Came his familiar reply. I watched as he took off with vamp speed into the building. Disappearing from our view quickly.

Hannah and Richard were handing Myrnin a cell phone, which I quickly stepped in to grab before he did.

"Nuh uh. I've heard how well you do with any kind of modern technology."

"Well pardon me, dear girl, but I've recently read a book on the internet box."

We all stared at him as we made our way for the doors. He was dead serious too, and seemed pleased with himself. I couldn't help but give a small laugh. Hannah and Richard just gave each other a look and seemed concerned with who I was partnered with. Monica just whipped her blond hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. She didn't have anything remotely snarky to respond with. Monica Morell. Full of surprises. Biting her tongue, and helping us save Claire Bear. It should be Shane with us. Something was so... off about this. Maybe... maybe something happened to him? Did he switch personalities with Count Crazy or something?

And that idea was smothered before it was even finished with his next statement.

"I find that sandals aren't very ideal in this place... I would have preferred my slippers. In all of the excitement I had forgotten to grab them. No matter!" We came to the end of the hallway, with another branching off to the left, for Richard, Hannah, and Monica. And one to the right, for me and insanitie's finest.

"Fifteen minutes, then we meet up." Hannah stated firmly. Myrnin just gave her a scathing glance in response. I knew he wouldn't leave until he found C.B. Neither would I.

"Right." I responded anyways, trying to prevent further argument. We split off, each group going down their respective hallways.

"Weapon at the ready, Shreve."

"It's Eve."

"I still think you're mistaken."

"Yes... I'm mistaken about my own name, Count Crackula."

"Count... what?!" he asked, confused. He was a contradiction of himself. He had on his knee length khaki shorts, his bright, obnoxious Hawaiian shirt, and his sandals. But he had a prowling grace, and deadly air radiating from him. I couldn't imagine how effing scary he would be if he was in all black, or leather. Crazy dangerous.

I shivered slightly. Not from my inward assessment of Myrnin, but from the dampness in the air. It was thick, and smelled awful. It was quiet. I had half expected to hear the pounding of Michael's feet on grating, or hear the high pitched whining of Ms. Queen Bee on the other side. But nothing. Save for my quick, shallow breaths, and my own footsteps, which sounded as loud as gunshots in this dead quiet.

We had finished searching our third hallway. No Claire. No draug. Myrnin had been expected problems with him being dead and all. Human's weren't nearly as yummy as the vampires were. Gross. I tried desperately not to think of the danger Michael was in. We just needed to find Claire and get the hell out of here.

The air was thick with moisture. We had made our way up a set of stairs, and were turning down a fourth hallway, when Myrnin stopped.

He was looking straight ahead into darkness I couldn't see. His face screwed up in thought, he reached into his shorts and pulled out some weird looking cube device. It was a rusty brown color, and had little gears whirling around in the sides. He shot a quick glance at me, and before I could even ask what crazy ass thing he had made this time, he threw it down the black corridor, picked me up and pulled me back around the corner, pressing me into the wall with his body shielding my own. That was weird.

A huge beam of light erupted, shining white hot at the place we had just stood.

And... little shots of something silver were shooting through the air past us.

The screaming was horrible. Whatever he had threw it at, he took out a mass ton by the sounds of the shrieking. And then, with the light fading, the screams died down.

Cackling wildly, Myrnin took a step back. And not even checking if the hallway he had just nuked was safe, whirled around the corner.

I followed, a bit freaked out, but curious all the same, rounding the corner. He was clapping his hands in glee. The hallway didn't seem as oppressive anymore, and I could finally see down the length of it.

A couple of barrels were there, side by side, in front of us. Now dark and still water. Unnaturally still. They must have been full of draug. Barrel traps? That was... terrifying. Thank God Myrnin could see in the dark.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in awe, still taking in the walls indented with silver... balls? The barrels must now be full of dead draug, and I finally rested my eyes on that tiny cube still lying on the floor. Not frightening in the least, and it didn't seem possible for that tiny thing to hold so many silver balls and... light?

"I did a little improvising on that light bomb in my lab." He boasted, running forwards and scooping up his cube, sliding it back into his pocket. Making his way forward, I began to follow until the cell started ringing in my pocket, and we both froze for a moment. Then I fumbled for it with clumsy hands, and answered.

"Anything?" I asked hurriedly. Myrnin was staring intensely at the phone. The reception was bad where we were, and I heard a couple seconds of static until we got a reply.

"Eve? Eve?"

"Yes! We're here!" I said loudly. I was half expecting Myrnin to make shushing gestures, but he didn't move.

"Eve? You're breaking up. But if you can-," more static. "-we found her." Myrnin growled in annoyance at the static. "-found Claire."

"Hannah! Where are you? Is she okay? Hannah?!"

We both listened in horror as Hannah came through again.

"Doesn't look good. Heading back to-" That's when she cut off, not from the signal, but because we heard Monica's shrill scream, and rounds being fired.

"We must hurry." Myrnin said quietly, rushing at me. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, he threw me over his shoulder and ran at frightening speed back down the way we came.

"Oh my God." I whined as the walls sailed past us in blurs of dull colors. "I'm going to be sick." My stomach clenched in nausea, and I felt that inevitable hurling feeling making it way inside of me.

"If you ruin my shirt, make-believe dead girl, we're going to have a problem."

"Ugh, you sound like Monica." I complained, then pressed a hand to my mouth, and clenched my eyes shut. He actually sniggered in response. Maybe he felt the same hope that I did. Hannah said Claire wasn't looking good... But she was alive. And for right now, in this place, that was probably the best outcome.

It must not have been three whole minutes before we were getting incredibly close to the gunfire. That was good... except for the fact that draug were appearing from puddles on the ground. Sensing Myrnin. Yummy vampire. It would almost be insulting that they preferred the taste of dead people over us mere humans if they didn't... you know. Suck the blood out of there victims in a worse manner than normal vampires.

After setting me down, we wordlessly grabbed our guns and starting firing as we made our way, slightly slower, towards Hannah and them. Claire. Not dead. Hope had fired me up, filling me with a confidence I hadn't had since we lost her. And Michael would be fine. He always was.

We were just about to round another corner when we heard Monica scream again. Ignoring, the rest of the draug, we ran the rest of the way.

And finally saw them. A body on the ground. Claire. Myrnin vamp sped the rest of the way to her, lifting her carefully into his arms. His eyes roamed down her body in panic. She was paler than normal, and her lips had a deep purple/blue tint to them. But her chest was rising slightly with quick, shallow breaths. Quickly looking her over, I couldn't see any tell tale signs of residual draug clinging to her body. She needed a doctor. Fast. Looking around, I saw we were now next to some pool of sorts. With pink water?

Oh... Oh God. I quickly realized looking at Claire's blood stained skin that it was hers... they had been feeding off of her. They hadn't killed her though, that was something. But she wasn't awake.

"Get them off...get them off! GET THEM OFF!" Monica screamed again. I went over to her. What the hell was she crying about? But then I saw it. Richard was trying to hold her still, and they were both slapping at the glob of water sticking to her arm, causing pinpricks of blood appear everywhere they touched it.

Not even thinking, I took a vial of silver powder, and poured it over her arm, and their flailing hands. And, as expected, the glob of watery goo immediately dropped to the floor, faintly screeching, and trickled towards the pool's edge.

"We were trying to wring Claire's clothes out, and they just latched on." Richard explained breathlessly. We looked over to the pool, and saw tiny shapes in the water, trying to come together. Trying to take back what we had saved. And probably eat Myrnin.

Hannah, who had been covering everyone, took notice, and tossed two of her own vials into the pool. The reaction was instantaneous. Horrible wailing filled the room, and the water seemed to bubble as if boiling. Then, all was still. After that, Hannah took out a bottle of water from another pocket, and rinsed the silver remnants from Monica's arm and hands, then Richard's.

I hurried over to where Myrnin was inspecting all parts of her body with lightning fast precision.

"Is she alright? Will she be okay? Are there any of them on her?"

"She needs Theo. We have to go. Now. If Michael has a phone, call him." He said hurriedly, lifting Claire with a tenderness that you wouldn't expect from someone like him, and made his way towards the exit.

"No need to call." Came a breathless voice from where we had came in. Michael.

Running and flinging myself at him, we clutched each other as Michael asked Myrnin the same questions I had already asked. I just wanted to hold onto him forever. But I released him, and we followed a very fast Myrnin towards the doors.

It seemed a much quicker trip than it was. With Claire unconscious, it didn't look like she was really alive. But she had to be. Because Claire was strong. And she fought harder than the rest of us.

We finally made our way outside. Tossing the keys to Michael, I opened the back doors. Turning to Myrnin to see if he wanted to sit Claire in the harness, he had made it to the passenger's side, still holding firmly onto Claire, and slid in with her pressed against his chest. That works too. Better actually.

Monica took the seat this time. I couldn't care less. I felt elated. Claire would be okay. Michael was okay. We made it. A seemingly impossible rescue mission. And we were all alive.

The draug hadn't fought that hard.

We hadn't even seen Magnus.

And as we made our way back to Founder's Square, I couldn't help but feel as if that was wrong. Why hadn't Magnus tried to capture us?

Where was he?

What the hell was he doing?

_**There it is :D I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Big thanks to Stephaniecrow9 and Katylou1986! Thank you both for the encouragement! It's a huge motivator to hear what people think! And very much appreciated to get feedback :D**_

_**More updates to follow soon! Please review and let me know what you think so far! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's Chapter 7! I hope you all enjoy! I do not own anything, except my own version of the original plot.**_

_**It really is nerve racking posting each chapter, but the feedback makes it worthwhile! **_

_**That being said, another big thank you to Clairebear97! Your comments are very much appreciated, and I'm glad each chapter has delivered xD I keep feeling the need to up the ante with each addition. I will do my best to keep it up. :) **_

_**And thank you as well, Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX! You honor me! X3 ← humbled wiggly smiley face.**_

_**Please read, review, and enjoy! **_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 7.

Claire.

It was dark again. She had been twirling around on a ballroom floor with Myrnin, both drawing admiring stares with each graceful twirl. Sure, she knew she didn't know how to dance... and she knew that perhaps things weren't as they appeared...

But it was happy. It was safe. It was warm. And there wasn't the feeling of constant danger. Amelie had made it another law that had explicitly prohibited the vampires from hunting humans. She had also amended the blood tax rule, stating that nobody had to donate anything unless willing. Amelie even asked her to visit regularly, and they sat and talked about her studies over coffee and tea.

Not that it mattered anyways that the blood tax rule was ammended, because she and Myrnin had discovered an alternative way to sustain vampires without blood. And they liked it!

It was all ludicrous, she knew. And yeah, she probably was dreaming, but it felt right. Not real sometimes, more like some insanely realistic daydreams here and there, but it was peaceful. She just wanted a somewhat normal life. As normal as you could get in Morganville, of course. She would be happy to stay in this weird, dream world.

So why was it dark now?

Feeling around with eyes shut, Claire noticed that she must be covered in a thick, soft, blanket. The sheets felt amazing as well. Wait a second...

Familiar much?

Her eyes snapped open, and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from them.

She froze. This happened before...

Looking around quickly, she took in the room she was in. The walls were still a cream color, but the curtains over the window were a deep, midnight blue. A couple candles were lit, giving off a calming scent of vanilla. And the door was just as old and intricate looking as the one before. The window was in a slightly different spot on the same wall, and the door was on the wall in front of the bed. What did this mean?

_Myrnin! _Her mind sang happily, but he wasn't in the corner he had been in before. Disappointment made her stomach drop fast.

Great... A replay. But the horribly depressing sort. With no Myrnin. And alone. Along with room modifications.

Right as she felt tears well up in her still heavy eyes, she heard a throat clear from the corner, and twisting her head around in fright, saw a figure emerge from the shadowy corner she had overlooked.

And her heart felt like it was bursting from her chest, because it was Myrnin.

They quietly looked at each other. Claire out of stunned amazement, and Myrnin out of cautious concern. His eyes were full of warmth, and he looked so worried. He wasn't wearing his beach party outfit though. Just his deep red velvet waistcoat, a plain, white shirt underneath, and black dress pants. Very under dressed compared to his usual ensemble. The only thing outrageous and similar from the original scene were his fanged bunny slippers.

She let out a shaky giggle at that. He looked even more concerned. It was sweet. The way he looked at her. And it was frustrating that she was replaying through slightly altered scenes from before. She wanted to get back to dancing! It was their wedding!

"Myrnin," she choked out a sob. And, once again, he hurried over to her, swept her into his arms, and rocked her gently. With her head burying itself in his shirt. He was whispering soft words of comfort, with his hand raking itself through her hair.

"This happened before!" she sobbed, babbling now. "It happened before! You. Here. Holding me. And I wanted to kiss you so bad, and you refused, telling me that you would be taking advantage of me if you did so, and-" her sentence was cut off, because he was lifting her chin up to meet his face.

And crushed his lips to hers with such urgency, she was shocked into stillness. His eyes were closed, and his other hand had come up to cup her cheek. Caressing her face slightly.

Eyes fluttering shut, she responded with an intensity that surprised them both. His lips were cool and soft, yet dominating. His tongue darted out to swipe her bottom lip, and she moaned in response. Mouth now parted, he plunged his tongue to meet hers, and they fought for control. He tasted surprisingly sweet. This... this felt more real than it had before. More right.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and she tried resituating herself so she was straddling him, but he wouldn't give in. Feeling slightly disappointed at this, she was therefore surprised when he flipped them around so he was laying carefully over her. Not once removing his lips from hers. Left hand buried in her hair, his other was running down her side softly. Not suggestively. No... Like he treasured her more completely than anything in the world at the moment.

Was this even _real_? God, she hoped it was. It had to be.

Too quickly for her liking, but with her lungs starting to protest, she pulled back slightly. Opening her eyes, she gazed into his slightly hooded ones. They glittered excitedly back at her, a soft smile tugging at his slightly flushed lips.

"Normally I don't like repeating myself, but I do recall telling you that you always seem to think me a far better man than I am, fy annwyl." He purred huskily. She smiled softly at him.

Just as she was about to give a flirty response, the door swung open, and in barged two people that probably wouldn't react well to seeing her with her, sometimes crazy, boss laying on top of her, the both of them looking completely disheveled.

Michael and Eve froze, only two steps into the room, looking at them in bewildered astonishment. If she had a camera, this would make a great picture to laugh at later.

They all stayed stock still, Myrnin and Claire with slightly guilty expressions, Michael and Eve still bug eyed, and open mouthed.

Myrnin was the first to move, lazily repositioning himself so he was sitting beside her, grabbing one of her hands in his. His hand was cooler than she was used to, but it held a tight reassurance. She was alive. This was probably real. He was here. And he wasn't going anywhere. Eve was the first to break the silence, however. Composing herself quickly with a smile but with a weary look in her eyes.

"C.B... thank God you're awake. You've been out for _four_ _days_,C.B... _four __days_!" Eve cried out, throwing herself on the bed, yanking Claire into her arms and hugging her fiercely. She refused to let go of Myrnin's hand though, so the position was slightly awkward on her arm. "Look at you! Awake! After leaving me the only girl to have to deal with Michael's crap." The man in question was shaking his head in disbelief, but smiling all the same. He looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"And what crap would that be?" He asked with feigned indignation. Looking into Claire's eyes, he gave her a huge smile that made girls melt. She wasn't completely immune to it yet, but there was nothing wrong with appreciating it. She grinned back.

This felt real. What had happened to her? It felt like she had been gone for years in a way, seeing her life play in clips. They had killed Magnus, Amelie treated her like an equal, she and Myrnin were together, Michael and Eve had been married, and Myrnin had proposed to her. Claire remembered it with frightening clarity. What happened before she woke up the last time?

Oh...

She felt a stab of anger run it's course briefly before it was replaced by grief and confusion. Flashes of Shane leaving her. Lumbering around in total darkness. Magnus...

Magnus capturing her.

Why wasn't she dead?

"How am I alive?" Claire whispered. Eve and Michael exchanged quick glances, as if they couldn't decide to tell her just yet. She felt Myrnin squeeze her hand slightly. It kept her grounded. _He_ was keeping her grounded.

"I must fetch Theo. He hasn't been made aware that you have regained consciousness." Of course he would leave the room. Of. _C__ourse._

And as if he had read her mind, he leaned over to brush his lips softly on her cheek.

"I will return shortly, cariad." He whispered, his breath on her ear making her shudder in excitement. And with one final kiss placed on her neck, he sped out of the room.

She ought to feel sheepish, but she felt confused now. This should feel normal, sitting with Eve and Michael. At that last P.D.A show, Eve was frowning, looking confused. Michael still stood, looking at her with a calm, thoughtful expression.

Were they waiting for her to say something? Eve grabbed her now vacated hand and held it tightly between hers. Claire gazed down at their hands. It felt... nice. Not as nice as Myrnin, but this felt real too. Warm. Safe. Dry. Dry was better than clammy.

Trying to shake off this weird internal battle, Claire cleared her throat.

"You said," she started. Hell, her voice even sounded vulnerable. Clearing her throat one more time, she tried again. "You said I've been out for days?" Eve looked relieved that she had broken the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

"We managed to rescue you within only a few hours, but you've been unconscious for four days..." Eve told her softly. "Theo had to give you a blood transfusion to clear out any leftover secretion from the draug. He said..." She hesitated slightly, looking at Michael for back up. He stepped closer to the bed.

"Theo said that humans experience either something more peaceful, or something more horrible than the draug's vampire victims. The secretions effect humans differently, either putting you in a dream like state while they feed, or feed on you while you experience nightmares. It depends on the person." He tried to explain this with a clinical tone, but his eyes looked sad and concerned.

Claire sat quietly in thought. A part of her had suspected this, even when she was... dreaming all those days ago. She couldn't believe it. She had been abducted for only a couple hours tops, yet she dreamed up almost an entire future with Myrnin?

Was Magnus dead? He had to be. Like before. He was dead there, in that dream world they were telling her about.

"And... Magnus?" She tentatively asked. "He's dead right? You guys killed him?"

Now they were looking even more concerned.

"No honey, Magnus is still out there."

A spike of panic stabbed her inside. No... no, no, no, no.

"Shane was exiled right?" Claire asked, getting more panicky.

Again, Eve and Michael shared worried glances. It made her angry.

"He left me!" She shouted at them, making Eve fall backwards, startled at the volume of her voice. "Did you know that? I _know _that THAT is real!" Rising up to stand shakily on the bed, she pointed a finger at them, tremors coursing throughout her body. Michael came over to pull Eve off of the bed. Probably because she was spazzing out like Myrnin did before he was cured.

"Sweety, he lied to us, but-"

"NO! NO, no, no, no." Claire started loudly but ended whimpering each no, with hands clutching her hair. "Is this real? Myrnin was here last time... we were happy. Everyone was so happy, Eve!" She exclaimed urgently, big brown eyes begging Eve's to believe her. "We were! You and Michael got married! It was so perfect Eve! But this..." she glanced around at the room. Very aware that no Myrnin was here now. Had she imagined him before? No... she still tasted him on her lips.

Michael's face was screwed up, trying to be calm when his eyes showed intense worry and fear. Probably for her sanity. She was probably as sane as Myrnin was on one of his bad days.

Her random giggling at that thought was enough for Michael to shove Eve out of the room, saying something about getting Myrnin's ass back here.

Myrnin. She needed him, he was there before. He was real.

"I need Myrnin, Michael." Claire whispered brokenly, looking down at him. "I'm so lost, I don't know what's real anymore." Tears were rushing down her face in torrents. Looking down she became almost embarrassingly aware that the only clothes she had on were a tank top and underwear.

"Claire." Michael called to her softly, holding out his hand. "Feel my hand Claire. I'm real. Eve's real. Myrnin's real. _You're _real." He insisted, hand held out steadily.

"I... I saw so much though, Michael! It doesn't work! The time frame doesn't make sense!" She was begging him to understand, to acknowledge the fact that something was still wrong. Maybe _this _was the start of a nightmare.

"I know it doesn't Claire, but this is real, you're recovering from a severe loss of blood, and you've been in a coma for days! Trust me on this! Theo told us that this might happen, that you might experience confusion for a little while but-"

A knock. Then the door opened.

Claire's face lit up, Myrnin had brought back Theo.

But no. It wasn't Theo. It wasn't Eve. It wasn't even Myrnin.

It was Shane, peering in at them. He shifted nervous eyes from Michael to Claire, and smiled. Michael seemed surprised once again. And anxious now.

"Claire! I heard you were awake, Eve's been trying to chase down your crazy boss." He sounded almost normal, except that he had that slight nervous, shifty expression.

The room was silent.

Claire wasn't really aware of her brain communicating to her body at that moment, but before she could stop and think about what she was doing, she was leaping at him from the bed, screaming in pure rage. Only thinking about one thing, to inflict as much damage as she could to that no good, dirty rotten son-of-a-

"Someone get Myrnin! NOW!" She heard Michael shout, and she felt his arms wrap around her, just as she was about to make contact.

_**Ah yes! Thank you for reading, I hope this one is good as well :D **_

_**What's Myrnin going to do once he sees Shane? :3 **_

_**I'll update again soon!**_

_**Please read and review! Your feedback is more appreciated than you know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8! Here it is! Again, I hope you all enjoy, and don't be shy! Let me know what you think! :D**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own anything except my own version of the plot.**_

_**A couple shout outs before I begin of course! Firstly, a thank you to ZombiesloveMangoes (Love the name btw! Lol, got me laughing for a bit xD)! We shall see if Claire manages at least get a swipe in :D He'd definitely deserve it.**_

_**Another thanks to you, Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX! By the end of that last one I kept second guessing everything I had wrote. I'm soooo relieved that it didn't disappoint :D I'll probably be sweating bullets at the end of this one too xD We are our own biggest critics after all.**_

_**And a thank you and yes yes to MyrninsBitch1011! Here it is! I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 8.

Myrnin's P.o.V

I have been gone too long for my liking from little Claire, but she needed Theo's medical expertise at the moment, and as much as I wanted to continue from before we had been interrupted, her health was my first priority.

She was a marvelous kisser though.

The last time I had kissed someone was Ad-... No, it wasn't Ada. Oh... I remember now. I could hardly count _that _time though... I had merely been trying to stun Oliver so I could flee that dreadful prison my laboratory had become.

That was when the vampire disease was still coursing through all of our veins. A time when everything was dark, and I just wanted to feel the air rush through my hair and...

Okay, okay, it was only a bloody year and a half ago. It is irrelevant. It was before we had created the cure, so I wasn't entirely lucid at that moment. It hadn't even worked anyways. He had froze for about a quarter of a second before dragging me down the six stairs I had managed to climb, all the while trying to wipe his mouth off using his hideously tie dyed shirt, and cursing at me. Tosser.

He had soft lips though. Perhaps that is one of the reasons Amelie is allowing to be privately courted by him.

Where the devil was Theo? This place isn't _that_ big.

Ah yes, he could possibly be checking on Amelie. I would have thought of that obvious conclusion sooner if I hadn't been lost in thought.

As I neared closer to the hallway where she was residing, my amazing hearing began to pick up hushed voices. Curious. Very curious. Sticking closely to the shadows, I prowled closer so I could better investigate.

Oh! It was the good doctor, Theo, and that prat Oliver. Theo looked quite anxious, and Oliver just looked grim.

"You need to watch out for her, Oliver." Theo was hissing impatiently. "While I have _some_ faith that Amelie will recover, others do _not._ She is growing impatient, and has cornered me three times in the past two days trying to get me to help her inside. While I do _not_ choose to take orders from you, I would rather it be you in charge instead of that woman if..." He dropped of with a deep sadness in his eyes.

Yes. Even I knew what he was referring to at the end of that, but who else would trying to claim the throne besides Oliver? I heard an impatient sigh, and then, "I can smell you, witch. Come out from your eavesdropping."

Bugger.

I made a whirling entrance, dancing around the corner, and mockingly bowed to Oliver, eyes on his, with my fangs slipping out. His gaze sharpened in annoyance, and Theo groaned, rubbing his temple with his free hand. The other was clutching his black, leather bag.

"My _Lord_ Oliver, I am at your service. I know you have been in a dreadful mood because I won't return your love letters, but-"

"Get up you fool, and stop with this childish behavior." Well. That lacked the usual hostility. What a disappointment. "We have a problem."

"Really? You don't say?" I replied innocently. "I'd be more surprised if we _didn't _have a problem." Theo was now shaking his head.

"We don't have time for this." Theo snapped just as Oliver was about to fire something back at me. Nodding with the grim expression returning, he beckoned us towards a small room off to the side.

Upon us all entering, Oliver shut the door quietly, and turned towards me.

"Naomi has been proving to be... most difficult as of late. Theo has just been informing me that she has been cornering him persistently, trying to manipulate him against me." I couldn't help but scoff at this, but stopped short when he added, "Against Amelie as well. We think she's going to execute an assassination attempt."

I froze, surprised. Sure, we vampires could be unpredictable, and often had our best interests held above others, and others often played around with politics like others played chess. But others were more cunning... more ruthless... and quite a bit more underhanded. Like Naomi. She was the sly viper in the lion's den. And the only reason she hadn't been crushed was because of Amelie's, often blind, devotion to her blood family. She probably felt responsible that it had been her _real_ father that had taken Naomi's humanity so cruelly from under her. One of Amelie's many mistakes with those she considered family. How tiresome it could be. But even though she was blind when it came to the affairs of her family, she was my dear friend. And didn't deserve such betrayal.

An assassination attempt on our _queen_? Was this what all of this devastation around us came to? Exhausting.

"I assume you have been taking the necessary precautions then?" I inquired, pacing.

"Obviously. There wouldn't be a need for you to know, but she's also been asking questions about your pet." Oliver responded, with a slight sneer. I froze mid pace, and turned to see them gauging my reaction.

"Claire. She's asking about Claire. What about her?"

"She has figured out that there seems to be a connection between her and the master draug, Magnus. She's trying to figure out why Claire is the only one with the ability to identify him." Theo answered this time.

This wasn't good. Not at all. I had thought only Amelie, Oliver, and I had known of her connection. But now Naomi was starting to investigate? And Theo must know of at least _something_ because of this open discussion. I stared at said vampire questioningly.

"Naomi told him." Oliver answered my unspoken question. "To try and build trust through secret information. She thought he would agree that Claire could prove to be an asset in seeking the master draug... and he agreed."

I snarled angrily at Theo. Feeling my fangs snap down. Theo took a cautious step back, crouching slightly defensively, but not looking aggressive.

"Oh, get your self under control. I can't have a serious discussion with you if you go insane with anger every time someone mentions your pet." Oliver wearily stated, rolling his eyes. "And besides, Theo only agreed so she would keep him in her plans. It's obvious she needs him for _something_. With Theo pretending to give her his allegiance, he will be able to keep us privy to what is going on."

I straightened up, now thoughtful. That was quite brilliant of him, I must say. A spy! How exciting!

Wringing my hands together, I began snickering gleefully. This was brilliant! Theo, an inside spy! This would definitely bring this dire situation into a lighter place.

I turned to say something, and caught them both looking wearily at me, as if I were going to have a tantrum, or start singing or something unpredictable. Oh please, I was so much saner now than that one time...

Speaking of which.

"Oliver, am I a terrible kisser?"

Utter silence.

Theo looked confused, and a little awkward. As if he were intruding on an intimate moment. Well, it _was_ a little intimate. I didn't want him to hear if I was a bad kisser. I mean, he would probably tell everyone. I would be ridiculed.

Oliver looked furious, and disgusted. Oh... I hope he wasn't remembering me to be awful. I wasn't interested in the male gender at all, not even slightly, but I hadn't kissed many people. If I was horrible, I wanted to know. I could practice on a modified mannequin or some other thing I could create.

"You have soft lips." I tried reassuring him, and as I saw him draw himself up, eyes flaring red, I heard a familiar voice shouting from the hallway.

"Ohhhh Count Crazy? Where the hell are yooooou?" Came Shreve's voice, sounding breathless and sing-songish.

The three of us stood there for a second before Oliver moved towards the door. Before turning the handle, he looked to me and Theo, and very seriously added, "Don't tell anyone what we have discussed. Theo, report to me if you hear any word of Naomi's plans...please." That was added as an afterthought, since Theo was looking annoyed to be ordered around. "And you," looking to me this time, "Not a word." Whether about our discussion or about me kissing him, I wasn't quite sure.

"I don't get a please?" I pouted, but he just ignored me, opening the door and calling out for the make-believe dead girl. Stepping out into the hallway behind him, I saw her turn around in surprise some twenty feet away, then hurry over to us, out of breath.

"You really should exercise more often if twenty paces wears you out." I told her gently. She glared at me furiously.

"I wouldn't be out of breath if I hadn't been running my ass off to find YOU!"

"Such uncouth language your generation uses these days." I sigh in disappointment. Oliver was fighting a smirk tugging at the corner of this lips, and Theo was looking concerned. Finally noticing him, she let out an exclamation of relief.

"Oh good, you found him. Claire's-"

"Is Claire alright?" I asked, concern flaring though my entire being. I hadn't forgotten about her, she seemed fine when I had left.

"I was _getting_ to that before you interrupted me. So shut up!" She huffed in annoyance. How rude. "She's acting weird, Theo. Really weird. I think she's confused. Once Myrnin left she just started freaking out."

My heart clenched in a need to hurry to her, and a tiny bit clenched in elation that she needed me.

What? I wasn't used to being need by my little Claire. It made me feel... I don't know. I'm sure she didn't love me like I loved her, but I _felt_ loved. I hadn't like this before. A beast like me didn't deserve such sentiments from Claire. But I needed her. And right now she needed me too. I needed to get to her.

We all hurried back towards the room where we had let her rest in. Oliver had surprisingly joined us, and was now impatiently throwing the girl over his shoulder as we started speed down corridors.

Just as we entered the makeshift coffee shop that the, now squeaking in indignation girl at being carried like a sack flour, a figure stepped out from a room to block our path.

It was that tiny waif of a girl that Charles had protected when he was alive. Many believed her to be a Seer, and although some scoffed at her ability, I have learned to take Seers seriously in my time. Her eyes looked slightly too big for her face, and she was too thin to be healthy. And she was gazing straight at me. No... through me it almost seemed.

"Don't leave Claire after today. Her life is in danger. More so now than before. Magnus isn't the only one trying to kill her. Don't leave her." My still heart felt as if it had frozen over. I couldn't form a response, but she didn't seem to be expecting one. She turned to Theo next.

"Shane Collins isn't in his right mind. He was infected by the draug while in the pool. If you don't help him soon, he'll be the cause of many deaths." Surprise was seen on all of our faces. We hadn't thought of this. The draug could infect someone in such a short period of time? He hadn't been in the pool for more than fifteen minutes... Not good at all.

"Will he be okay!?" came the make-believe girl from behind Oliver's back, now limp on his shoulder. "Will he stop acting so messed up?!" The little girl in front of us looked sad momentarily.

"No, Eve. He won't be the same as before. But he will be much, _much _worse if his blood isn't cleaned." Oh! Eve, that's her name. Soft sobs were heard now from said girl. The Seer continued. "You should pay a visit to your brother."

That was a bizarre suggestion. Eve seemed taken aback as well, since her sobs had quieted briefly.

"Also, thank you for the plate of cookies you'll leave out, Eve. I'm going to have some later. That's all." She disappeared into the room she stepped out of, and the door snapped shut.

"Wonderful." Oliver said grimly as we continued in the same hurried pace before we had been stopped. "More babysitting for you, and even _more_ work for Theo. This is tiresome."

I pushed myself to return to Claire's side, and, hearing voices shouting, rushed even faster.

Claire was fighting Michael's restraining arms around her waist. Her face was flushed red, light brown hair being wildly tossed around her, eyes burning with pure fury in their chocolatey depths, teeth bared, and hands swiping the air in front of her.

My God she was beautiful.

Claire was saying words that would have made Frank blush, had he still been able to of course. But it wasn't her language I was appalled at. No. It was who she was cursing at, and at whom Michael was growling.

"Well, well, well." I drawled, manic anger starting to take over. Michael stopped growling, and froze. Claire froze mid struggle, looking at me with such joy and relief it made me want to weep. That idiot boy whipped around in my direction, looking very much like he was going to urinate himself. "It seems that young Mr. Collins can't seem to understand what he's told. Hmm... Now what to do with _you_..."

_**I thought we needed to know what the heck was taking Myrnin forever to get back to Claire :)**_

_**Again, I hope you all enjoy, and reviews are most, most welcome! **_

_**More to come soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello all! I apologize profusely for not updating yesterday! I was feeling a bit under the weather, which, thankfully, only lasted a day. :D**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own anything other than my own version of the original plot. And I do not own the lyrics that will be in this chapter. That belongs to Imagine Dragons, and the song is called Demons :) When you see the lyrics begin, you should play the song! It's awesome if you've never heard it before :)**_

_**Now to all the thank you's I owe to my reviewers. Without whom I would have most likely lost interest on keeping this as updated as I possibly can :D **_

_**Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX, thank you again! :D I do try to keep as much humor as I can in the story, and as long as one person laughed, then mah mission twas accomplished x3**_

_**And a thank you to ZombiesloveMangoes! Am I really the first one to tell you that? Your name still makes me laugh, lol. It's hilariously random! And I know right? Damn that vampire illness for his random kissing of tie dyed coffee shop owners.**_

_**MyrninsBitch1011, I felt chuffed reading your reviews :) And oh yes, more Clyrnin would be nice wouldn't it? We shall see what's going to happen next... most of the time I don't even know until I type it out xD**_

_**Thank you TeaCrazy! I thought the different P.o.V's would make the story seem deeper, just as the books do. I love Myrnin and Claire as well! It's my favorite fanfic couple :) **_

_**The TwilightGirl, I'm very glad you enjoyed it :D I wanted to add more drama and conflict with Claire, and I imagine the draug secretion would affect everyone a little differently.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, and thank you all who are reading my story!**_

_**Without further ado, here's Chapter 9. **_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 9.

Claire.

It's strange when you fantasize about fighting, or imagine witnessing one. You think about each punch, each kick, every action plays through your mind with a clarity that not even slow motion fight scenes in movies could match.

Maybe that really is the case... but not is this one. Not with a very pissed off, insane, dangerous vampire, a second middle-aged looking vampire that most likely didn't care at all about the well being of anyone in the room, with the only probable exception being the third vampire; the doctor who loathed violence.

Still being restrained by Michael's unrelenting arms, Claire watched in morbid fascination as Myrnin tried making a lunge at Shane, with a calm eeriness that betrayed the murderous look in his eyes. He was in that state of mind, the one that she'd seen before, in his darkened laboratory... he had stalked her then, and he had even tried to eat her. She had been scared out of her mind.

Not now though. Even if it were to be directed at her, he was fascinating to watch. He was feral. Dangerous. Unpredictable. Really hot too.

Shane didn't look like he thought so, being frozen in place. White as a sheet. To be fair, she wasn't sure if anyone shared her observation at this point.

With a move too fast for her human eyes to catch, Oliver had dropped Eve to the floor and was now gripping the back of Myrnin's coat, trying to get a secure hold. Theo had also realized the importance of getting Myrnin under control, and was also grabbing onto him.

"This is beyond ridiculous, fool." Oliver grunted with the effort of trying to keep him still. "I have better, far more important things to do than prevent the boy's murder, and so do you!"

Myrnin wasn't listening though. Claire knew what had happened. This was the manic anger taking over. She had been lucky to have gotten through to him when he had lost himself in the lab. Now he was trying to get to his newest victim, Shane.

So many things were happening at once now though. Eve was on her rear end on the floor after being unceremoniously dropped, and was now trying to get out of the way of the struggle. Shane seemed paralyzed in fear, which would be a first. _Nowadays he usually bolted, _Claire found herself sneering internally. Michael was even more tense, torn between not knowing whether he could count on her to stay still and keep out of the way, and going to Eve's aid.

"Michael." Claire said softly, as calmly as possible. "I'm okay now. Really. Go help Eve."

"Are you sure?" He didn't bother hiding any of the uncertainty in his response.

"Very sure."

"Don't. Move." And with that last order, rushed to the other side of the room, and was pulling Eve off to the side and out of the way.

Myrnin was still trying to find a way to get to Shane, and now Theo was on the ground, hands gripping Myrnin's right ankle desperately.

"You have to _stop_! This is beginning to get out of hand-" Theo started.

"It's just _now_ getting out of hand? Brilliant diagnosis, _Doctor._ I would hate to know what you would consider the past three minutes to be called." Oliver sneered down at him, trying to pin Myrnin's arms around his body.

"Oh, for the love of God, do shut UP, Oliver. And ruddy help, won't you?"

"Are you blind? What does it look like I'm doing?!"

Her dream had taken a turn from amazingly peaceful, to hilariously chaotic. Claire snickered quietly to herself. Even if she was in a dream still, she didn't want to see anyone die. Even that slimy snake, Shane. But it was fair that he should feel pain too, right? After leaving her to almost die... yes. That is the least he deserves.

This probably wasn't real anyways. She couldn't tell anymore. At least with Michael holding onto her, she had felt slightly grounded.

Now she was just a spectator. Just watching. Like everyone else... and nobody was watching _her_ anymore. Michael and Eve seemed riveted to watching the struggle. Even Myrnin was dead focused on Shane, and Shane was _still_ frozen to the spot. Good. Very good.

Claire slipped back into the room they had laid her to rest in, and looked around for anything to use. That's when she finally noticed that she was still in her underwear. Oh well. That could be fixed later. Right now, she had to hurry before the situation resolved and she would lose her chance.

It was disappointing how bare her room was. No blunt objects of any kind to be seen. They could have accessorized with a big, stick-like object... like a pipe or something. Or a baseball bat. Yes! That would have been _much_ better.

Stepping back out of her room, a pout now on her lips, she crossed her arms. The scene hadn't really changed in the thirty seconds she was gone, except that Myrnin had gained a couple feet, and it had turned into a dance of some kind. Myrnin lithely dodging arms and blows that Oliver was starting to throw, and Theo was now blocking any further advances. It was like a blur, how fast they could move. She was lucky to catch the snippets that she did.

And that's when she saw her opportunity. Shane's legs... they were slightly apart. Even better, his back was to her. Excellent.

What she was going to do next, sure, was underhanded. It was dirty, and was most likely something Monica would have done, and not her. But she didn't care right now. Leaving someone to die really wasn't the most noble thing in the world. She wasn't sure how this would work from behind though.

She calmly positioned herself behind Shane, as quietly as possible.

_Hmm, too close, _Claire thought, taking a tiny step back.

And what she did seemed to happen slower than it really was.

Stepping forward with her left leg to gain momentum, she noticed a couple things; Michael had finally noticed her, and was now staring with wide-eyed, horrified realization about what was going to happen. Eve had noticed that Michael's attention was elsewhere, and she too was staring, jaw dropping.

Grunting softly as her right leg came up, Theo, Oliver, and even Myrnin seemed to focus on what was going on behind Shane.

With that last acknowledgment, she drove her shin up with as much force as she could muster.

And drove it right up in between Shane's legs with a loud thump.

At first she thought, for some reason, he hadn't felt it... but then...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shane screamed out in pain, falling to the floor in a fetal position. Everyone in the room seemed to cringe at the same time, which was picture worthy.

Yes. Now she felt a little better. They weren't even, not remotely close. But better. Claire looked over to Myrnin, and saw that his eyes were now longer blazing, but had dulled down to their beautiful black, and seemed to be shimmering with something... tears? Why?

Her question was answered when he started roaring with laughter. Rich, booming, melodious laughter that had him doubling over with the effort. Oliver was torn between male sympathy and cracking a smirk. Only Theo had quickly composed himself and rushed over to Shane, asking him if he was alright. Who cared? She was sure she couldn't kick hard enough to do permanent damage.

"He-" more laughter as Myrnin tried to talk, "he-HA he _soiled _himself! Soiled!" Myrnin finally collapsed, still laughing joyfully.

"Yes, it seems he has." Theo concurred, trying to encourage Shane to get up. "Come now boy, we have to get to my office, treatment is in order."

"Treatment?" Claire asked, confused. Surely she didn't do too much damage? "What for? I didn't think I could kick that hard."

"No, no." Theo responded, distractedly. "He needs to change clothes and most likely shower. You seemed to have kicked his perineum. His treatment will be for something else entirely."

"The taint? You kicked him in the _taint, _C.B?" Came Eve's voice, sounding astounded.

The taint? Oh... _Oh._

Now she finally felt sheepish.

Shane was still groaning as Theo, with the help of Michael, carried him down branching hallway and out of sight. Telling Claire that she would be back as well, Eve followed after Michael.

That left her with Oliver, and Myrnin. Who was now standing, but still chortling.

"If we're quite done with the dramatics..." Oliver drawled, looking from her to Myrnin, "I have faith that you two will work on a weapon we can use against the draug... Unless of course," and now he was sneering down at her, "you have better things to do?"

She would have responded with snark, but Oliver really didn't look very happy. He was disheveled and very annoyed. So she just shook her head in response. Even in this probably-still-a-dream world, she didn't want to provoke him right now.

"Good." Was all he said before turning his attention to Myrnin. "You may inform her of what was discussed in the room." And with that, he left.

Alone. With Myrnin. Blood rushed to her face and she glanced up at him. He always did a great job of hiding what he was truly feeling, but he wasn't hiding anything now. His eyes still shown with amusement, but she detected lots of concern, and something else she couldn't put a finger on.

"Ridiculously bossy, that man." Myrnin stated cheerfully, grabbing a hold of her hand, and began leading her to a different hallway than the ones the others had taken.

As soon as he grabbed her hand, she felt her confusion melt away. He didn't feel like he had before, in the 'dream' or whatever it was. He felt solid. There was no haze over her mind right now, just a crystal clear clarity. It made her feel like herself again.

Not paying attention to where they were going, she was staring at their joined hands. Her tiny one in his. His hands were beautiful too. Long fingers that made her feel warm inside just thinking about. He was an artist with his hands, he could make anything he set his brilliant mind to.

Myrnin glanced at what she was staring so intently at, and quickly withdrew his hand. She felt the loss inside her immediately, and reached back to clutch at his hand with a strength that might have hurt him had he been human. His hand was limp in hers for only a moment, before he squeezed it back gently.

"I'm sorry, cariad. I had presumed you thought me to be too forward." He murmured.

"No. Not at all. It's just-" She cut off, not realizing that they were now in his makeshift lab, facing each other. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "It's just that you keep me... sane."

He didn't respond for a minute. And she didn't look up to see his expression. She knew what he was thinking. That usually the situation would be reverse. He would be telling her, that it was she that helped him. It worried her too.

"What happened to you, little bird?" His voice was soft, and she finally looked up into his eyes. They were warm and held so much concern for her it made her heart clench for worrying him. He had enough to deal with.

"It's...nothing. I just get a little confused, that's all." Claire responded quickly. She knew that he wasn't fooled, but he dropped it for now. Along with her hands, albeit gently, and he glided to a corner and began jotting down some notes in a composition book. He looked wounded... and guarded.

Looking around at the equipment, she felt a tiny drop of bravery spark inside of her.

"Myrnin-" She began, but her shushed her immediately with a hand held up.

"You do not need to explain anything to me, Claire. If you wish not to speak of it, then I will not trouble you with the subject again." The spark died instantly. Now she just felt sad and lost.

Silence descended on them once again. The only noise being his pen scribbling on paper.

She took a few minutes to look around at what they had accommodated for him. His books were here, along with microscopes that looked like the ones she used for her lab period in school, a very up-to-date looking desktop computer, and lot of other gadgets that he had cluttered throughout the room.

Going over to his computer, she was surprised to see that he had opened a music player. Myrnin didn't seem to be paying her any mind right now, so she scrolled through the songs that he had downloaded. They were all... modern bands? Nothing really classical, it was full of up to date songs... Wait a second...

She was startled upon turning around to bump right into Myrnin, who had been standing close behind her. His hands immediately came up to steady her, and he was gazing at the screen as well.

"I looked through your little device that played music while you were unconscious, and had someone help me retrieve the same songs on this internet box." He said quietly. She wished he was still in a happy mood.. she knew it was her fault that he was upset now, but how would he react to hearing about what she had dreamed?

"We were married." Claire found herself whispering, staring straight into his eyes to gauge his reaction. He blinked, surprised, then frowned.

"That idiot boy left you to die, and you still imagine a future with him?" Myrnin seemed too calm, like he was close to losing his grip again.

"No...not Shane." She responded. For a second she thought she was going to have to clarify once again, because he looked confused before it seemed to click.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

_Great. Just great Claire. Now it's awkward._

It was quiet now, and they were looking at each other. Claire with a self conscious, needy desperation, and Myrnin... looking pained for a nanosecond, but now completely blank of emotion. He finally withdrew his hands from holding her, and stepped back, not saying a word, to walk back to his chair.

She felt foolish. Embarrassed. Humiliated. The way he had kissed her before... she had thought that _maybe_ he felt the same as she did. Or at least had some kind of feelings for her. But of course he wouldn't. Because he only loved her in the 'dream'. Or whatever they called it. She didn't want to be here anymore. It was just full of pain and disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Claire whispered hoarsely, tears swimming in her eyes, begging for release. But she didn't want to cry in front of him. Especially not now. "I'll just go." And before she began to make her way to the door, he finally spoke.

"We can't." He sounded just as pained as she was. And looking back over to him, she saw that his eyes were desperate too, and miserable just like hers were sure to look. "You saw what I almost did to that idiot boy back there. You've seen what I can do! I've bitten you before... I've nearly killed you once..." His voice trailed off. Broken.

"I don't care!" Claire shouted. "I... We were married!" He looked away from her, but not before she saw a tear trail down from his eye. "We were happy! Everyone was happy! We can be happy now, too!" She insisted, begging him to understand.

He stood up, and made his way over past her to the computer.

"I listened to every single song that you have, fy annwyl. And I found one that I related to. Even before you let it known to me that you felt the same as I felt for you." He seemed unsure now. "May I... May I sing it to you?"

She blinked. That wasn't what she had been expecting _at all_. But at least he'd share what was going on with him.

"Please." Came her whispered reply. He scrolled down the list, and hiding the screen from her view, choose his song.

Hitting play, he began to sing. Her heart clenched as she immediately recognized it. It was Demons... by a band Eve introduced her to, Imagine Dragons.

"When the days are cold,  
And the cards all fold,  
the saints we see,  
Are all made of gold.

When your dreams all fail,  
And the ones we hail,  
Are the worst of all,  
And the blood's run stale."

He closed the distance between them, but didn't touch her. His voice was so beautiful. It was deep and silky. His eyes were staring straight into her, like he was looking into her soul. Willing her with his eyes to understand. _Oh, Myrnin, _she thought sadly. Her tears finally started streaming down her face.

"I want to hide the truth,  
I want to shelter you,  
But with the beast inside,  
There's nowhere we can hide.

No matter what we breed,  
We still are made of greed,  
This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come."

Now he brought his hands up to take her face gently in between his hands.

"When you feel my heat,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide.  
Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide."

His soft hands slid down from her face, and he stepped back, never once breaking contact.

"When the curtain's call,  
Is the last of all,  
When the lights fade out,  
All the sinners crawl.

So they dug your grave,  
And the masquerade,  
Will come calling out,  
At the mess you made.

Don't want to let you down,  
But I am hell bound,  
Though this is all for you,  
Don't want to hide the truth.

No matter what we breed,  
We still are made of greed,  
This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come."

Claire was crying freely now. He closed the distance again, and leaned his forehead to rest against hers.

"When you feel my heat,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide.  
Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide.

They say it's what you make,  
I say it's up to fate,  
It's woven in my soul,  
I need to let you go.

Your eyes, they shine so bright,  
I want to save that light,  
I can't escape this now,  
Unless you show me how.

When you feel my heat,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide.  
Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide."

The song ended, along with his singing. He had an amazing voice. But she didn't care that he was worried about her, she wanted him. In a way, she knew she had wanted him for a long time. The draug had just reinforced her feelings for him.

And before he could pull away, she crushed her lips against his. Hands burying themselves in his soft hair. She made it brief, but it had to get her point across.

"We all have demons, Myrnin," She whispered up at his stunned expression. "You once told me life is pain. We have to take chances, and sometimes people get hurt along the way."

"That's my point, cariad. I don't _want_ you to get hurt!" He insisted fiercely, but she shook her head with the same intensity.

"I don't care!" He looked lost and hopeful, she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. With this she didn't hesitate with her next declaration. "I know what I experienced was just a dream... but I love you. I'm IN love with you."

He froze, eyes wide. Caught in some internal struggle, as if debating on whether he should be excited or if he should stop this before it spiraled out of control.

She made his mind up for him as she captured his lips with hers.

Surprisingly he didn't freeze immediately, he responded with urgency and vigor, just as she was. Her hands were still clenching his hair, and she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist, lifting her up off of her feet.

As he began moving she wrapped her legs around his waist, and broke away panting as he backed her up against the wall. She didn't seem to mind anymore that she was still in her underwear. His mouth trailed kisses and licks down her neck, and she moaned softly. It felt more wonderful than anything she had experienced before. Her heart was pounding, and he felt divine pressing his cool, firm body against her flushed, overheating one. It felt right. And real. And perfect.

And just when things could have gotten more interesting, they heard someone clear their throats, and immediately looked to the source of the noise.

It was Naomi, and she was looking very amused.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

_**Huge chapter! I was trying to make up the late update :D **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed, and please review to let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 is here! :D **_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own a thing except for my own version of the plot.**_

_**Two thank you's to ZombiesloveMangoes and Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX! I love that song, I was listening to it while planning Chapter 9, and was like... "Hey... that reminds me of Myrnin!" xD And Zombies, you humble me! I love Imagine Dragons as well :) Amazing. Band. Thank you both for your support!**_

_**And a thank you and giggle to Proudhollow! Better late than never! :D Your review made me laugh xD Thank you!**_

_**Please read and review! I love seeing feedback, so don't be shy! Let me know what you think!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 10.

Michael's P.o.V

Eve and I were standing in the corner of Theo's makeshift office as he began Shane's treatment. Theo and Eve had informed Shane that his behavioral malfunction was due to his exposure to the draug in the pool. I was shocked, I didn't even consider that to be a factor. Nobody did. Shane had merely shrugged and said he was fine.

He had demanded that Claire be 'allowed' to visit him while undergoing Theo's fancy procedure of cleaning out his blood. Eve slapped him upside the head as soon as the words were out of his mouth. It was as if he didn't realize how much of an ass he was being.

"Why is Claire mad at me?" Shane asked, ignoring Theo's attempts to keep him quiet. Eve groaned. I just sighed in exasperation.

"For the umpteenth time, you left her to die. I'm sure that may contribute to her, very understandable, anger towards you." I said slowly. He just couldn't understand why. To him, his actions were completely justified.

"I didn't leave her to die!" Shane huffed. How thick was he?

"Claire is experiencing confusion after her capture by the draug," Theo started, not looking up from jotting down something down in a journal. "And while it is not my place to meddle in affairs of others, it _is_, however, bothersome that you've undergone a complete personality change. How curious. You're more affected than Claire is. Permanently too. And you don't seem to realize it. It's horribly fascinating how severe the difference is with the both of you. Especially since you weren't exposed for nearly as long. I might have to run some blood samples..." He trailed off, mumbling to himself.

Shane was looking over at Theo, eyebrows screwed up in thought. Maybe he was beginning to finally understand.

"Sooooo... I still don't understand why Claire can't be here."

I banged my head back against the wall in frustration. Eve didn't even waste her effort in hitting him this time. She merely sat down on a nearby chair, resting her head in her hands.

If Shane wasn't like a brother to me, and if I hadn't known by now, that this wasn't all Shane's fault, that the draug had affected his mind, I wouldn't be in the same room as him. Eve may have, because Eve could be ridiculously forgiving. Her brother, Jason, was a prime example.

Theo was still scribbling down notes for his research. He was scientifically fascinated with Shane's complications. He didn't say it out loud of course, out of respect, but I could tell. His eyes were shinning with the excitement of solving his... dilemma.

I sat down next to Eve and took her hand in mine. She clenched it fiercely.

"Do you think Claire's okay? I know Myrnin with her, but.." she trailed off, biting her lip in thought. There were a lot of 'buts' involved with that question. What if Myrnin has an episode? What if _Claire_ has an episode? Hell... what if they _both _have episodes?!

And the unspoken question; what the hell did we walk on after she had woken up?

Eve and I hadn't had the chance to speculate on that either. We both knew Myrnin had feelings for her. We weren't sure before... but after we had rescued Claire, there was no doubt in both of our minds. He hadn't left her room while she was out. Not once. When we had gone to check on her, he had been sitting in the corner, staring at her with the most worried and sad expression I had ever seen. And he never said a word to us. Theo had made sure to grab him bags of blood to keep him from getting hungry.

"What's Claire doing with her crazy boss anyways?" Shane grumbled, as Theo began injecting him with something else. I exchanged a look with Eve, and we both shrugged. Shane narrowed his eyes. He didn't seem to be fooled.

"They're working on trying to develop a chemical that can eradicate the draug." Theo responded, since we hadn't bothered trying to explain. Not that we knew anyways. Shane looked slightly mollified.

That didn't last long, because Eve had clearly imagined something entirely different.

"Or they're... busy." She snickered. I stared at her, incredulous, but she just shrugged. "What? It's not like she's going to take Shane back. Especially after he left her at the water plant. Why tip toe around it?"

Great.

"Claire's what?" We ignored him.

"It's called consideration, Eve." I sighed. God, my head hurt. "He doesn't need to be hearing about-" Shit.

"I don't need to be hearing what?!" Again, we ignored him.

"So we have to be considerate of him, when he's not considerate to her? I know it's not his fault, but why should we spare his feelings? He doesn't think anything's wrong!" She was getting angry, and I was equally as frustrated. I just didn't understand the need to potentially rub Myrnin and Claire in Shane's face. He was already freaking out to begin with, this is just going to make him worse.

"Spare my feelings of what!?" More ignoring.

"He doesn't know any better!" I force out through gritted teeth.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Shane was shouting now.

"No."

"Yes!"

Eve and I glared at each other.

"No." I said simply. Shane was looking earnestly at Eve now, her being the only one half way forthcoming with information. I was sending her the biggest 'shut up' look I could muster. Shane hated Myrnin. He viewed him as a threat to his and Claire's... relationship... if they even had one anymore.

"We walked in on Myrnin and Claire kissing. They obviously have feelings for each other. Especially Claire after the... incident." Eve said in a rush.

Shane stared at her in horror, as if someone had killed his favorite dog. Slumping back down onto the bed, he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Bro-" I start, but he holds a hand up in my direction. I snap my mouth shut, giving him a minute to process this.

He was silent for another half hour before he finally decided to speak up.

"I... I really screwed up, didn't I?"

I stared wide-eyed at Eve. She was surprised as well. We probably had both been betting that Shane would lose it, storm out of the room, demanding a stake. Right now he looked... defeated. But as accepting as he was probably going to be at the moment.

"Yes, yes I'm afraid you did." It was Theo who replied this time. I had momentarily forgotten about him. Shane turned his head to his direction.

"Sometimes I get these... flashes. Like I know what I'm doing isn't right... but I keep hearing a voice. It's whispering things to me. It's... scary as all hell, Doc." He was sounding mostly normal at the moment. "I didn't mean for Claire to be captured, and nearly killed. I really didn't." I saw the shimmer of a tear drip down to his nose before he hurriedly wiped it away.

"I will do my best to fix what is wrong with your mind." Theo reassured him. "But you must do right by Claire. Listen to _yourself_ now. Give her some time and space. 'To err is human, to forgive is divine'."

"She'll never forgive me." He responded quietly. Another tear this time.

"You must seek absolution in your own way. Only then will you make right, your wrongs." Patting him gently on the shoulder, Theo turned back to his journal.

We all sat in silence at this. Claire probably would forgive him in time. Maybe.

"I have to go see someone." Eve whispered to me softly. Her heart sped up a little. What was she hiding?

"Who?" I asked cautiously. She squirmed in her seat slightly, heart rate increasing a little more. Then she relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to check in on one of the guys helping Myrnin with making the ammo." Her heart rate had slowed, so she was telling the truth. But I knew who she was referring to. Even if she was avoiding naming naming her brother.

"Alright." I kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. She smiled slowly, turning her lips towards mine.

God, I wished we had our own room right now.

After a sweet couple of minutes, she pulled back slowly and began to stand.

"Do you want me to go with?" I asked worriedly, but she shook her head quickly.

"I'll be back soon. Love you!" She turned to open the door.

"I love you too." I smiled at her, and added before she stepped through, "Tell Jason hi for me." Her shoulders tensed slightly, but then she sighed and kept going, grumbling, knowing I'd hear her.

"Sneaky, know-it-all vampire fiancee..."

"I think you meant awesome!" I called out before the door shut.

As I started to laugh slightly, her hand shot around the ajar door, shooting me the finger.

_**Yes, this was a bit shorter than the past couple of chapters, but it's just showing what's going on while Myrnin and Claire are elsewhere. :)**_

_**Please review! Your feedback is more than appreciated!**_

_**I'll update A.S.A.P!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything but my own version of the original plot.**_

_**A huge thank you to TeaCrazy! I appreciate the encouragement more than you know! :D I love your stories and style as well! You probably know this already because I professed my love in my review of it lol.**_

_**And a big thank you to Saskiawillow1201! I'm glad you're enjoying! :D Thank you very much :3**_

_**Please read and review! I love the feedback guys! Don't be shy, I really like knowing what you think!**_

_**And with nothing further to add, here it is :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 11.

Myrnin's P.o.V

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" _

How frustrating.

I pull myself away from Claire, setting her gently back on the ground. Her eyes are as round as saucers, seeking out the source of the interruption as she tried covering herself with her arms.

Ah, yes. She was still in her undergarments. How depressing that we were interrupted.

Pulling off my velvet jacket, I hastily throw it over her shoulders, pulling it together. There. That should do it. It covered everything down to her knees.

Finally turning to my intruder, Naomi, I stare coldly at her. She merely smiled pleasantly, but I could see the sly challenge in her eyes. I, not so subtly, step to shield most of Claire, whom had no idea of the diabolical plans being plotted by the innocent looking women in the doorway.

How bothersome this all was. I want to get back to the kissing. How _unfair_.

"Myrnin. I had thought for a moment that you'd given in to devouring _another_ assistant." Naomi purred in amusement. My expression darkened. Obviously she discarded her 'charming' act before coming in. She smirked at me before turning her attention to Claire. "Imagine my surprise when I saw you both in a more... intimate manner. Especially since the last we saw each other you were very much infatuated with that Collins boy." A sigh of feigned disappointment. "In my time, the unfaithful were butchered horrifically. Much simpler times then. Much." She took a couple steps into my lab, looking around.

I could feel Claire tense her body at this, heart beating frantically at the sense of danger. She wasn't idiotic, my little bird. She, too, could tell something was amiss with Naomi.

Perhaps less amiss than more natural for that snake of a woman.

But if Naomi was dropping all pretenses, and being more her natural cut-throat self, then this was dangerous indeed.

"And to what do I owe this displeasure?" I inquired, feigning politeness. Naomi stopped her peruse of nearby books, eyes flashing briefly red before composing herself.

"You are as blunt as usual. I actually came to call upon Claire. I have need of her opinion regardi-"

"You come near her, and I will destroy you." I growl quietly. Claire's breathing hitched, and I felt her hand raise to grasp the back of my shirt tightly.

I felt furious that this woman was terrifying my Claire. And the gall that this harlot has to 'call upon' her?

_Rip. _

No! I internally shook my head. I couldn't slip right now. Not with Claire so close, even if the murderous intentions weren't directed at her. She was too close.

Naomi stood stock still, regarding me furiously. Probably used to having people bowing to her every whim. Well, not here. Not with me. And definitely not with Claire. Perhaps this was what that little seer, Miranda, saw.

"Fine." Came her chilly response. She grinned, the tips of her fangs extending to flash themselves. Claire shivered lightly, heartbeat still pounding in fear. "Then if you won't let me talk to Claire, perhaps you can show her this for me?" And with that she pulled out an old tome from a hidden pocket in her dress, extending it in our direction.

I stalked forward a couple steps, and as soon as my fingers brushed the cover, I saw Naomi tense and begin to lean to the right. Tensed to pounce.

_Kill._

Snarling, I charged at her, hand wrapping itself around her throat, shoving her into the wall with enough force to leave an indentation. She didn't even bother to retaliate. Instead, she laughed. Or wheezed, since I was cutting off the air she needed in order to make that grating sound, but I could detect the laugh from the cruel smile on her lips, and the amusement dancing in her eyes.

I am not to be laughed at. So I squeezed, which caused the amusement and smile to fade, and instead bringing about a panic that was turning into a desperation. The desperation probably came when she felt me press a silver knife to her chest. Where her cold, treacherous heart was. I couldn't even remember grabbing the knife, nor did I remember grabbing my handkerchief so I could grasp it, but I wasn't about to complain. This was rich.

Now it was _I_ who laughed.

"Myrnin..." Came my little birds voice. _My_ little bird. Nobody would take her away from me. Not again. "Don't kill her." What?! Did she not realize what had just happened?

_Really?_ _Just end the snake. Tear her apart. Rip her apart. Kill her!_

Surprising everyone including myself, I set Naomi down to the ground, but kept the knife.

She was unnecessarily gasping for air, which really was ludicrous, with her being a vampire. I knew of the games she played. I was not fooled. From the first time Amelie had introduced us, I hadn't trusted her. You could tell everything about a person from looking into their eyes. Amelie often laughed at that, but I found it proving itself to be true. I saw the greed. The cunning. The cold calculations. The hunger every time she saw Amelie display her authority.

"Just give Claire the book, please. That's all I am here for." She pleaded, crouching slightly, as if truly fearful. My lip curled in distaste. Naomi never tried to act too much around me, most likely because she knew that I knew who she truly was. A wolf in sheep's clothing, as they say.

Claire, however, was fooled.

"Alright. I'll take a look at it," And with that Claire came forward, picking up the fallen book. I should probably check it first, but Naomi was a higher priority. I couldn't afford to take my eyes away from her now. "What am I looking for?" Claire asked, skimming through the pages.

"Page two hundred and forty-two." Naomi hurriedly informed her. More pages being ruffled. Then a pause, an intake of breath and the speeding of her heart.

"What is it?" I asked concerned, especially since Naomi's 'weak' expression had turned to something of crazed glee at the recognitioin.

"It's... It's the protection bracelet that Amelie gave to me. I can't understand what it says, it looks French... Wait..." her heartbeat sped up even more this time, "it says _draug_ in one of the paragraphs. Myrnin?" She held it over for me to look at, and with one quick glance I saw what she was talking about.

I knew that passage. I knew that bracelet. I had been the one to invent it for Amelie. The founder's symbol was imbued with the blood of a master draug, and when worn by a human, the human was gifted with the ability to see any master draug. Only Amelie, Oliver, and I knew what it could do. Naomi as well now. This wasn't boding well.

"He didn't tell you?" Naomi responded in false perplexity. "I had thought, well, that you both were close friends. Closer now, after seeing what I had walked in on." I growled softly. Naomi gave Claire a look of pity. "I had heard that Amelie had given you a gold bracelet of protection, but I didn't imagine she'd put _that_ thing on your wrist. I thought she valued you more than that."

"Myrnin? What is she talking about?" Claire sounded confused and... slightly wounded. This had been Naomi's plan all along.

Clever, I have to admit. Albeit reluctantly, of course.

The only way to save this situation would try to explain to her. Without Naomi becoming privy to anything else she may not already know. Which probably wasn't much, if nothing already.

Blast that devil of a woman.

"It's a bracelet imbued with blood of a draug, which enables the wearer to see the true form of a master draug." I explained quickly, cutting off any attempt Naomi had made to enlighten her. She glowered up at me, annoyed. Good. "That's why Magnus needs you to be killed. You are the only one with the ability to identify him."

"But I'm not wearing it anymore!" Claire responded weakly. I ached at hearing the fear in her voice.

"No," I agreed, "but it's taking awhile for the effects to die off. You being able to see him is the only side affect of the bracelet. I promise you. If I had known then of the danger you would be in, I wouldn't have let her give it you. I swear it." I told her fiercely, taking a minute to glance sideways at her. I wanted her to see how serious I was. Never would I have put her in such danger. Even though it was necessary for some humanto wear it. When I discovered who Amelie had gifted the bracelet to, I was shocked at not being told before hand. She usually valued my opinion in these matter.

Then again I was slightly...under the weather at the time.

Claire was looking up at me, eyes shining with confusion, fear, and an eagerness to understand. Most likely she also felt betrayed. I would too if I were her.

_She's playing with us_, I begged her silently with my eyes to understand. _She's toying with you to get what she wants. _

After another second of looking into each others eyes, Claire sighed, closing the book.

"Well, what's done is done. Why is this important?"

My non beating heart seemed to lift in gratified relief. I turned back in satisfaction to glance down at Naomi, only to have my heart sink back down in fear. She was gazing hungrily at Claire. Not for her blood, but for what she was able to do. Naomi was more self serving than most, and if she wanted Claire, it wasn't for anything good.

"Claire. You have a gift. If you were to come and join me, we could harness that gift for the good of Morganville! We'll seek out Magnus and destroy him!" She began earnestly. But soon that face of eagerness became shadowed in anger as Claire began stepping back behind me. I smirked down at Naomi. She stood up to her full height of five feet, four inches. Which was significantly shorter than my six feet, three inches. Her eyes were blazing with a crimson fury, and she bared her teeth. I crouched and snarled in response. This had gone on long enough.

"Leave." I sneered at her. "Before you find yourself with a silver knife buried in that treacherous heart of yours." She looked momentarily shocked at my choice of words, but then she grinned unpleasantly.

"Ah, yes. Once again it seems, that you probably see what you wish to see." Her grin stretched wider, and her eyes widened comically large, making her look like a rabid China doll. Then she lowered her voice to a menacing growl, "I will take what is mine. And I will have Claire as well. You ought to respect your betters, _fool_. My blood father may have tolerated your games, but I, however, will not."

"How amusing that you refer to yourself as _my _better. You always thought too highly of yourself, which is just as ridiculous as that dress you're wearing."

"I _will_ have your head, fool. Unless you swear you allegiance to my cause. Become my second. You will have anything you wish. Free reign to do as you please." She purred, eyes still crimson. I felt a pressure build in my head, but I shook it off with as much force as I could.

"Don't use your trickery on me. I would rather defile dead dogs than to swear anything to you. And Amelie isn't going anywhere." I drawled, leering manically at her. She growled in anger before turning to head towards the door. I didn't take my eyes off her, and suddenly she stopped, and turned her head slightly to address us once more.

"Amelie is going to turn into one of those... _things_. I am her sister, and therefore it is my duty to rule Morganville should anything happen to her." She actually sounded genuinely sad. Then it disappeared, menace taking it's place. "You won't always be around to protect her, Myrnin. We both know this." And with that final word, she left, slamming the door shut behind her.

My eyes didn't move from the door, until I felt a small hand slipping in mine.

Sighing in temporary relief, I turned and swept Claire's small form into my arms, burying my head in the crook of her neck. She returned to desperation to be held, one hand stroking my hair, and the other rested on the back of my shoulder.

Her pulse was still racing, and I distractedly flicked my tongue out to lick the artery there. My mind was elsewhere. Naomi was far more dangerous than we had expected. Not only threatening Amelie, but she was openly trying to utilize Claire.

"Come, we have work to do." I told her softly, lowering her feet slowly to the floor. Smiling gently at me, she nodded, walking towards the table.

I had to count on the fact that Oliver knew of the threat that Naomi was posing to Amelie. I couldn't leave Claire now. Miranda had been correct in that observation.

_You won't always be around to protect her Myrnin. We both know this._ Her voice echoed in my head. Whether she was referring to Amelie, or Claire was still lost to him. Maybe both.

Perhaps I could keep Claire here with cookies? I should have Eva bring us some.

Pants would probably be a good suggestion as well. She was far too tempting right now, even with my coat covering her. That was probably the most tempting, actually. That she was wearing _my_ coat.

Time was of the essence now though, we had to find a solution to eliminate the draug.

Preferably before Naomi attempts to make good on her threats.

_**Thank you for reading! And I'm sorry for the interval between this chapter and the last, I had a heck of a time figuring out what I wanted to happen.**_

_**Please review, and let me know what you think! It helps loads, so please don't be shy!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Why hello all! It has been a busy couple of days, so I do apologize for the couple day wait! And ugh! I was so conflicted on whose P.o.V to use for this chapter, and it just popped into my head literally five minutes before writing this. Which is kind of funny, because I have the epilogue and the beginning of this story's sequel planned out already! Yay for sequels sometime in the future! Wooo!**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything but my own version of the plot! **_

_**A few quick words of gratitude to my most recent reviewers!**_

_**Thank you to ZombiesloveMangoes! I know right? But she is a rather impatient bint, isn't she? ;P**_

_**Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX, thank you my dear! I was worried for a second that I should have put more violence in, but I didn't want to move too fast on the action. :D**_

_**And hello and thank you to bekah-lauren'.D! Like I told Proudhollow, better late than never! :D I'm glad you enjoy this so far :)**_

_**Last but certainly not least, thank you to Proudhollow! I'm glad you didn't feel it wasn't too long of a wait :D I'd rather take the extra day to make sure I can deliver something good to the readers. And yes! They are jealous! I know I am! Myrnin must have the most exciting inner monologue! **_

_**And without further ado, Chapter 12!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 12.

Miranda's P.o.V

(A.N; bet you didn't see that coming ;p )

Eve should walk by here soon. In four minutes. Nine seconds.

I really wish I could be out there. I know I could help... but this was a better alternative.

_"Hey! Look, it's Charles's broken girl!" _One of the scruffy vampires would say.

"_You helped him cheat us out of our money, you little bitch." _Then pain. Then blood. The usual visions when deciding to go out unprotected. Charles did a lot of bad things with my ability to see the future.

I miss being protected. But I'm glad he's dead.

Two minutes exactly until Eve walks by.

This room is really dark, and full of dusty old boxes, but it's safe. I have to ask Eve to make cookies again. She'll be too distracted with her brother if I don't remind her.

_"Jason!? Someone please help!"_ Blood. A razor.

Shaking my head, I stand up, waiting by the door. Having visions wasn't awesome, it was terrifying most times. This was Morganville. Full of death and blood. And more death. I don't get to see too many happy things.

_"Mmm Myrnin... __Don't stop!__"_

_ "__M__y God, you're exquisite." _Skin. Sweat. Moaning. Stone walls?

Oh geez. Blushing, I shake my head even harder, willing the flash to go away. If it wasn't violence, or drama fit enough to be aired on Oxygen, it was porn. It would probably be awkward if I cared enough.

Three...

Two...

One...

Whipping the door open, I fling my hand out to grab a soft arm, and wrench Eve's shocked body into the closet. Then I slammed the door shut and put my back to it to block her exit.

She'd try to storm back out immediately if she could. She's on her way to find Oliver. She had been told that Naomi promised her brother that she'd turn him. Only because she needed someone loyal to her, and by siring Jason, it was guaranteed.

"Miranda!? Honey, what the hell are you doing?" Eve sounded so impatient. But she couldn't go.

"Shh!" I hiss at her, "Trust me, you need to stay here for a couple minutes. You can NOT leave until I say so. Do you understand?" If she did leave, she'd die. Naomi was in a mood today. She'd stage it well enough to pass as an accident.

She looked stunned, but she slowly nodded.

"Thank you. I need to concentrate. Don't say a word. We have to be quiet now." Another nod. Good.

Flashes didn't require concentration at all. It's hard to describe. It's like a channel presenting itself to you. You don't have to pay attention to it, you can just turn the channel, or turn it off. But when another channel wanted a turn, it got a turn. I've already seen this, but I needed to concentrate on it again. Things can change.

_Naomi. Walking... No, storming down the hallway where this closet was. Now she was passing the door. She's heading towards Jason's room, and the guard makes way for her without question._

_ She steps inside, closing the door. Jason looks rather miserable sitting on the cot. _

_ "You've had a visitor." Her voice sounded kind, but it wasn't a question. It was a statement._

"Naomi is visiting your brother, Eve." My voice even sounded far away to me. A sharp intake of breath from Eve.

"What the hell does that bitch want? You have to let me out, Mir! She's going to change my brother!"

"She won't yet." I reassure distractedly. The yet probably didn't help.

_"Eve doesn't want me to become a vampire." Jason was laughing dryly. "She thinks I'll become a monster."_

_ "No, you'll become a warrior." Naomi cooed to him, taking a seat next to him on the cot. "I need someone loyal to me. Someone brave, and fierce."_

A different flash is flickering. This makes me so tired.

_"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Doc." _Shane. Coffee spilled on the floor.

_"Super Slurper? What's that?" _Michael. My head is killing me.

_"Shane... That's it! That has to work! Where can we find it?!" _Michael again. Clock shows this happening in about twenty-two minutes.

There is some in the janitor's closet right down the hall from me. They should know.

"Eve, Super Slurper is down the hall from us."

"Um, okay?"

Naomi was leaving the room now.

_ "I need three teams to head out on the offensive." _Oliver. _"Naomi will lead the team to the Water Treatment plant."_

That must happen soon.

_"Jason?! Oh God... Oh God!"_

Inevitable.

"Eve," I panted slightly. Exhausted from lack of sleep, food, and over abundance of visions.

"Are you okay?" Eve came over to me, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand. "You feel clammy, have you been eating?"

_"This has to happen." _Me... dying? The master draug.

_"Miranda!" _Claire. Then sobbing.

I froze. I wasn't expecting that. I've seen my death in flickers, but that seemed... solid. Too solid. My throat seemed to close slightly, stomach feeling nauseous. I tried to blink back tears. This wasn't important right now. I had to make sure Eve didn't go out into the hall. Naomi would have used her to attempt to get into Amelie's office, and once that would fail, she'd kill Eve in anger.

I was only sixteen...

My death always seemed inevitable. I saw so many negative outcomes for myself, I ended up depressed. I couldn't have friends. I couldn't go out too much. I saw angry vampires that hated Charles killing me, I saw the human rebel group torturing me. Sometimes raping me. Then killing me, again because of Charles.

I never asked to be used by him. Most of the time I was compelled into having sex with him. Into doing whatever he wished of me. He was a cheat, and a liar. I knew him before I was actually formally introduced when I was ten. My parents officially offered me to him as a.. 'present' when I was thirteen.

I never had feelings for him either. I didn't love him, like him, hate him, nor resent him. There was no other option for me then. It was just a period of my life that I saw play out before it had happened. The only thing that did hurt was school. Word travels fast in Morganville... and soon people were laughing at me, hitting me, saying cruel things. They called me a fang banger. A slut. A whore. As if it were my decision. I may have visions of the future, but I still dreamed of something better.

I always wished I would have what Michael and Eve had.

But fate was cruel. And unchanging. It was an already written play, that couldn't be edited. Sometimes little changes, sure, but nothing big. It was all inevitable.

"MIRANDA!" Eve was hissing loudly in my ear.

I jumped in surprise. Eve was staring at me, worried.

"Miranda, honey, I need to go." She tried pushing past me, but I stayed put.

"No Eve. You need to listen to me before you do." I insisted. She sighed impatiently.

"I have to_ go_, Mir. You've been staring at the wall for fifteen minutes probably."

Thirteen actually.

_"Theo! Stop her!"_

I clenched my eyes shut. I just need three minutes to talk.

"Eve. Don't let Oliver leave Amelie alone. Don't let Myrnin leave Claire, and most importantly..." This was hard. I couldn't tell her everything. Just enough for her to use. "Your brother... he's. You'll become angry with me for saying this. But he's a lost cause, Eve." Sure enough, Eve's face scrunched up in anger. "No, let me finish. This is all a game. He's a pawn on Naomi's chessboard. You can NOT be there when it happens. You can't!"

"What's going to happen Mir?! Just tell me!"

If I tell her, she goes there anyways. If I _don't _tell her, she goes there anyways.

Why couldn't people just listen to me?

"He'll be okay, alright? You have to get to Michael. He will need your help." Okay, that was a lie. But it was the only thing useful enough to get her away from here. "When I let you out, take the long way back to Theo's room." It would be empty. No sense in saying that of course. It would take her long enough to get there, and the lobby would be dealt with by the time she figured out I lied.

"What's wrong with Michael!?" Her blue eyes were wide with worry. Eve was really pretty. I always loved her hair. It was short, to her shoulder, and inky black. She was so nice to me every time we ran into each other. She was one of the few friends I've ever had.

Stupid tears again.

"He's fine, but only if you hurry. The long way. You have to go the long way though. You'll make it in time, I promise. And don't forget about the Super Slurper. And the cookies." Then without hesitation, I opened the door for her, but grabbed her hand before she completely stepped through. "You've been a great friend Eve. Thank you."

She smiled, but she was confused. "You've been a great friend to me as well, Mir. You know this." Then she squeezed my hand and left, closing the door behind her.

_"Miranda!"_ Claire.

_"God help us all... Claire, run!" _That Myrnin guy.

_ "Jason?! Get me Oliver! Fast!" _Naomi. Blood.

"Stop it." I mumbled to myself, hands clutching my long, lank, dark hair. I slid down to the floor, arms wrapped around my knees and cried softly.

Crying never changed anything, but it felt like a release.

For the first time in a long time, I wasn't ready to accept the future.

And for the first time in an even longer time, I prayed it could change. All the while more visions flashing in my head.

_**And there it is xD It's shorter than most of my others, but I love a little background story here and there. **_

_**I only decided to cover Miranda because I thought she needed a little bit of spotlight. Her character always made me sad :( Maybe she'll have a bigger role in mine though ;P**_

_**Please review, let me know what you think!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Uber fast update for the win!**_

_**Not too many words to say other than this is probably the best chapter I've felt I've written so far. Best being that I feel the most confident about it xD Phew.**_

_**Now with words of gratitude!**_

_**Thank you again Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX! Thank you very much, deary! :D I'm glad you enjoyed! The last chapter was probably my most nerve racking one. I mean, how do you tell a story from a point of view that's constantly having visions?**_

_**A thank you to Proudhollow as well! I hope this chapter satisfies the need for Myrnin ;P And be gentle drop kicking poor Myrnin! I always get a good laugh out of reading that xD**_

_**Last but not least, thank you to ZombiesloveMangoes! I had mixed feelings about Miranda in the series. I like her in the last two books more than the others. I didn't care too much for her at first, but I couldn't help but feel bad once we realized she was an outcast everywhere. **_

_**Thank you three for being regular reviewers and readers! I always look forward to seeing your input! So a bow and another thank you.**_

_**Without further ado, Chapter 13!**_

_**Please read and review everyone! I love feedback!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 13.

Claire.

She couldn't concentrate. It had only been a half hour since Naomi's interruption, and she was practically going mad with Myrnin sitting only two feet away from her. He was completely absorbed in some ancient text she didn't recognize, and didn't even seem to be anywhere near as flustered as she was.

Was he going to pretend it didn't happen?

Claire groaned softly, turning back to her own book. Of course she knew now wasn't the time to be moping around in her head about this new...development, and she did feel slightly ashamed that while people and vampires were dying (or being munched on by the draug), she was here fantasizing and full of angst about her boss.

Her very _sexy_ vampire boss. And the way his hair was hanging down in his dark eyes...

_God, what is wrong with me?! _Groaning under her breath, she smacked her head down onto the table, completely missing the smirk Myrnin was wearing, still reading his book.

Maddening. That's what this was.

Myrnin had informed her that he had toyed with the idea of a chemical that could alter the molecular structure of water, but it would take far too long. Oliver was already impatient enough as it was. No. They had to figure something practical, and something safe for the vampires to wield.

In short; pretty much nothing. They had nothing to work with. The draug were more resilient than vampires. Stakes wouldn't work, silver wasn't nearly as effective as they would all like and would harm vampires as well, and nobody had any idea how to kill Magnus even _if_ they found him.

She glanced over at Myrnin, who hadn't changed from a couple minutes ago. He was still reading his book, infuriatingly focused. Just as she was about to turn away in annoyance, she saw him lift his finger to his mouth, tongue slip out from between his lips, and licked his finger (rather seductively, she thought), turning the page.

Her expression turned to one of mortification as a small whiny moan slipped out of her throat. She immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, but couldn't look away from him.

Slowly turning his head towards her, he raised his eyebrow, as if confused. But she saw the amusement dancing in his eyes. That was even more infuriating than watching him read, unaffected.

He _knew_ how she was feeling, and he was playing with her!

"Why are you messing with me!?" Came her brilliant sounding whine. _Awesome Claire,_ she thought, _just awesome. Sound like a toddler a little more why don't you?_

"I'm not messing with you. I'm researching. As you should be as well, cariad." He purred, in his tone of voice that sent shivers down her spine. Good shivers. _Very __g_ood shivers.

He was enjoying this way too much.

Fine. He wanted to play _that_ game did he? She could play it too. Perhaps a little cleavage would get him as flustered as she was.

But as Claire began to unbutton his jacket that she was still wearing, cool, pale hands immediately stopped any progress. She gazed up into his eyes with her big brown ones, confused and wounded. Ridiculous, she knew it was. They had far, _far_, more important things to do right now instead of shameless flirting.

"I just thought I'd tease you back." She muttered lamely, still looking up at him.

"Stop, Claire," Myrnin told her softly. He gazed down at her with a soft expression instead of the wicked one he had a second ago. "You've been tempting me far much longer than you know, fy annwyl. Much longer than you have wanted me, as you seem to do now."

"I _do _want-" He cut her off resting a finger on her lips.

"I see that... in fact," he looked sheepish, making her curious, "I can smell you. How I make you feel, that is." He glanced down briefly, enough for her to get what he was talking about.

Her face could not get any redder. The mortification was back, and she clenched her eyes shut, in some childish hope that he hadn't really said that. That it wasn't really possible. She jumped slightly in her seat when she felt his breath caress her ear as he spoke again.

"Hmm, you're embarrassed?" Chuckling softly into her ears, sending her another wave of shivers, "You shouldn't be, I find that you smell..." He gently took her earlobe into his mouth for a small nibble, and she couldn't help the sigh that followed, "Absolutely mouth watering."

Maybe she should have found that creepy, but it was so... so hot.

Disappointment flooded through her when he leaned back to where he had been at first. She opened her mouth to protest the distance, but he shook his head to silence her.

"That being said, rest assured, little bird, I do indeed desire you. More than I should. But now is not the time, nor the place," Myrnin fully turned back to his book and notes, but continued, "I am sorry to tempt you since we started reading. Your need for me right now encourages my darker side. The same side that feeds off of weakness. I've been constantly trying to control the urge to bend you over and take you until you cry out for mercy."

He said it so matter-of-factly, she was rendered speechless.

Her response, however, probably shocked him as well as her.

"I want you to." Did she? Yes, oh yes she did. Here though, no. And a tiny sliver of her that wasn't controlled by raging hormones was instantly regretting that confession. She had just confessed her love for him in less than twenty-four hours, and she was already begging for sex? That wasn't normally like her. But most of her was tensed in anticipation, expecting him to pounce on her as soon as the words left her mouth. He just turned to glance at her, with a sad smile.

"I'm not like that, cariad," he whispered in a silky voice to her, "I wish to court you. Take you to places you've never been before, places you've only _dreamed_ of seeing. Lavish you in gifts, in knowledge that you crave as much as air. As much as I do." His voice was wistful, and his expression was unfocused.

"Shouldn't you ask for my father's permission before courting me?" She couldn't help but tease him lightly. It earned her a wicked smile.

"But then he'd say no. And I don't very much like the word, little bird."

She laughed, him chuckling with her. But too soon, his expression sobered.

"And there is the issue of you and Shane." He added somewhat tentatively. Claire sat rigidly in her chair at that.

"What issue?"

"You haven't, officially anyways, ended your previous relationship, Claire." Myrnin's voice was soft. As if waiting for her to snap at him.

But she couldn't. And she felt horrible now that she hadn't taken care of it. Not really horrible towards Shane, but towards Myrnin. Okay... maybe a tiny sliver sorry for Shane.

"I will. Soon. Probably the next time I see him." She promised. Myrnin had explained to her what Miranda had said. About Shane being affected from his encounter with the draug. She knew that he was gauging her reaction, dreading to see any sign of forgiveness, and longing at hearing it. But she didn't feel any longing. Forgiveness? Yes. And she had explained it to Myrnin; that she could forgive Shane for leaving her with time, but she couldn't feel the same as she did before.

She could forgive, but she couldn't forget.

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear," Myrnin quoted darkly under his breath. Just as she was about to inquire as to whom he was referring to, the door banged open, with Michael and Shane charging into the lab.

Michael's eyes were shining in excitement, not reacting outwardly at her and Myrnin's closeness to each other.

Shane on the other hand looked better, more sane, but his eyes were flashing from Claire to Myrnin in surprise, and hatred. Which was quickly smoothed out into an expression of disinterest. She felt really uncomfortable with him in the room, and without realizing, slid even closer to Myrnin.

"Shane had an idea about how to get rid of the draug," Michael declared, face beaming. "And I think it'll work."

"_He_ came up with the idea?" Came Myrnin's doubtful reply. She elbowed him softly in the ribs before him and Shane got into another fight. It was obvious with Myrnin's body language that Shane wasn't anywhere close to being welcomed here. His body was tense, like a coil, waiting to spring. Shane seemed to notice this too, and took a slight step back.

"What is it?" Claire asked impatiently.

"Super Slurper," it was Shane who responded. She had no idea what that was though, and it must have showed because Shane continued, "NASA uses it for astronaut's adult diapers."

Now she remembered.

_Oh my God._

"Superabsorbent polymers!" She cried out gleefully.

"What?" Myrnin was still confused. Michael and Shane looked blank at her exclamation as well.

"Here!" Michael said, and took out a tiny plastic bag of white powder, and looked around. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"There's some water and blood on the-" But before Myrnin could finish, Michael stormed over to a neighboring counter, grabbed a couple bottles of water, opened, then dumped them all over the floor.

Myrnin's little cry of outrage made her giggle.

But then they all watched, enthralled, as Michael dumped some powder onto the puddle of water.

It sucked it right up, and formed a gel. How could she have forgotten this stuff?! It wasn't a guaranteed solution, it may not even kill the draug, but it might be able to trap them, and if they could infuse silver powder along _with _the Super Slurper...

Goodbye draug.

Myrnin stood up and made his way to the remnants of the water, and began prodding around with his fingers.

"This is fascinating." He looked up at Michael. "Is there more of this stuff?"

"Yep! Eve ran into us a couple minutes ago on our way here to tell us about the janitor's closet. There's a barrel full of the stuff. And you don't need to use much to absorb anything." Michael's face was probably mirroring hers; excited, gleeful, and hopeful. This was a light when everything else looked dark.

Shane was gazing at her with a sad longing that almost made her heart hurt. She refused to feel guilty though. They were done.

Oh. Yeah. She was supposed to talk to him about that, she had promised it would be done the next time she saw him. And _of course _he had to come only a minute or two after stating that she would. Of course there were other things to do, but this was something that had to be taken care of, and it would be quick. Hopefully.

"We should talk," She started, looking back at Shane, trying to keep an impassive face. He nodded right back. Michael and Myrnin were still in animate discussion about the absorbent, so she waved him into the furthest corner. Not that it would keep them from being overheard by two vampires, but at least it would give them both the illusion of privacy.

Facing each other in awkward silence, they waited for the other to start.

Awkward.

"Look," Claire started, "I heard about what happened... With how the draug's secretions-"

"Ugh," Shane cringed, "Can we _not_ call it a secretion? It makes it sound like the plot of a bad porn or something." She couldn't help but grin in response. It _was_ rather vile.

"The chemicals then," He nodded in acceptance at the alternate term, "I heard about how it affected your mind, and with that... I forgive you."

It was actually difficult for her to forgive him, but she felt better telling him. His expression was relieved, but he was waiting for more.

"Buuuut?" He prompted. She was slightly taken aback, not thinking she needed to spell the rest out.

"But I can't be with you anymore," Claire finished quietly, looking down at the floor. Geez, she needed shoes. Hearing him sigh, she looked up to see him smiling sadly, but trying nonetheless. He didn't have to try otherwise, but that's how Shane was. He knew this had been coming, she could tell.

Only an idiot would think otherwise, of course.

"Yeah, I figured. Look, Claire." He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "You know me. You know I would never have left you otherwise. And I know I won't be the same, but I can get better. I'm not telling you this so you might take me back, I'm just telling you. I'll get better. And I'll always love you." He added the last part softly. A gentle smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"They always say you'll never forget your first love." He looked pained hearing her say that. She didn't mean for it to hurt him, she didn't really know what she meant for him to feel with that.

"Claire," Shane was nervous now, fidgeting, "I have to ask you one more thing. It's personal."

"Shoot," She said, although warily.

"Are you and Myrnin... involved?" He asked bluntly, staring at her closely.

Her face was probably cherry red again, and she started opening and closing her mouth, not knowing how to respond to that, but that was all the answer he needed.

"Claire, you can't do that! He's tried killing you before, he's dangerous!" Shane hissed angrily at her.

"This is officially none of your business now. Who I date is none of your concern." She stated flatly. Why couldn't he just drop it?

"I'm better for you than he is," He sneered, getting up in her face.

"You. Left. Me. To. Die." Claire threw back, enunciating each word. Her courage flickered away for a second seeing the look on his face. It was the same cold expression that always reminded her of his father, Frank. The look that made her cringe away, expecting to be hit.

"So that's it? You're fine with being a fang banger?" Her eyes were so blurred with tears, she didn't see the tall figure approaching Shane from behind. "Fine. You little who-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Mr. Collins." A velvety voice growled.

_**Yay! Violence cliffy! How much more will Myrnin tolerate I wonder? **_

_**Thank you for reading, and please review! Feedback is valued and adored!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but I knew it would be a couple days before this chapter, so that's why I wrote two in the last update :) **_

_**Snow is awful. I'd just like to say that xD**_

_**A thank you to ZombiesloveMangoes! And yes, I'd throw him back to the draug too! ;D**_

_**And another thank you to Proudhollow! Oh yes, Myrnin is very angry. Wonder if someone's going to hold him back **_**again****_ this time :O_**

_**And with those words of gratitude, I give you Chapter 14!**_

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 14.

Claire.

_"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Mr. Collins." A velvety voice growled. _

Myrnin's voice was still ringing in Claire's ears as she watched the next few seconds with horrified fascination.

Shane immediately stiffened, turning slightly towards Myrnin, but Myrnin didn't let him move beyond that.

Grabbing the back of Shane's shirt, Myrnin threw him into one of the lab tables, sending books flying. The papers falling softly were a sharp contrast to the body smashing into the table, a nasty crack echoing through the air.

Myrnin looked... bestial. Feral. Murderous. His deep brown hair was hanging to his shoulders regally, his face a look of cold excitement. Which was another contrast to his white shirt, black pants, and pink, fanged bunny slippers. She had never seen a vampire's eyes glowing as red as his right now.

And it absolutely terrified her.

Michael after a moments shock, leapt in front of Shane at seeing Myrnin advance again.

It was so fast.

Michael throwing a punch. Myrnin deflecting, twirling behind him, Michael's arm in his grip. A snap of bone breaking. Michael roaring in pain and outrage. Myrnin tossing him to the side. Myrnin kneeling down to Shane's level.

Her heart was pounding furiously. Michael was standing up, adjusting his broken arm, a look of weary calculation.

"Myrnin!" She cried out hoarsely, beginning to make her way over to interfere, but Michael was in her way now, too fast for her human eyes to track, blocking her path. Backing her into a corner. He was protecting her.

It wasn't her that needed protecting! Myrnin wouldn't hurt her.

But she wasn't so sure if he was even in control of himself right now.

_Shane._

Pain. Lots of pain. My eyes were clenched shut, teeth gritted tightly as I tried to assess my injuries.

Somebody was roaring. Sounds like Mikey.

Opening my eyes, I immediately try to scramble back. Away from the demon in front of me.

Ouch. Yep. That's a rib broken. Maybe two.

It was just Myrnin, but Myrnin didn't look so... stable at the moment. He leered manically at me, face just inches from mine. My head swam still from being thrown into the table, but I managed to glare unsteadily back at him.

This made him leer at me even more.

"Listen to me, human. I will only say this once more." His voice was soft, but dangerous. Quiet, but unrealistically loud in my ears.

"I don't have to listen to shit, leech!" I hiss back at him. Crazy eyes glinting at me, he slowly, teasingly, raised his hand, bringing it to my jaw. I stiffened at his cold touch, fingers stroking my jaw line gently. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hmm," He hummed slightly, his eyes following his fingers. "My jaw was shattered once. It was dreadfully painful. You wouldn't believe the time it took me to heal. Well. Alright. It took two days. But, alas, I am a vampire. It takes humans much, _much,_ longer." He brought up his other hand, and began trailing those fingers on the other side of my face. This probably looked like he was coming onto me or something. Gross.

That thought was immediately cut short as he began applying pressure to my jaw. I instinctively tried crawling away, but his hands held my still. Panic began flaring white hot through my entire body. I began shaking convulsively. This wasn't like me! Damn it, I was being a little bitch!

But I couldn't shake off the fear. It was like I was trapped in these weird emotional responses. I should be trying to stake this asshole right about now.

Claire screamed at Myrnin from somewhere off to the side. I hope Mikey was keeping her from getting in the way. She probably wasn't in too much danger. The creep was obsessed with her. Why couldn't she _see_ that? He was a psycho!

The pressure paused, my jaw still throbbing in agony, I was barely aware of my voice pleading with him. Begging him to let me go. His eyes were fierce, the crimson was swirling in his irises, like violently red blood in a dark lake.

Pretty fucking scary, actually.

"I don't like hearing you talk," he whispered again, "I loathe it. I detest everything about you. The way you sound, the way you smell, and look. I despise the way you behave. Your pathetic excuse being the way your, equally pathetic, father behaved. The way you treat Claire. As if _you _own her. You always tried to keep her from me... You are completely worthless... yes... I've never liked you," his face was pensive, unfocused, "I imagine things might have been better if I had killed you when I finally had you by the neck. Before little Claire and Oliver found us. Pity."

"Let go of me," I whispered, defeated. I hated being at the mercy of others. And this was a nightmare worse than I had imagined before. His eyes refocused, gaze burning into mine.

"You don't seem to take my threats seriously, Mr. Collins. I do believe I need to give you a more _lasting_ reminder." His finger began squeezing again, tortuously slow. Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain. And with Claire screeching some more, I thought my jaw was finally going to snap.

And then the door burst open.

Claire.

The door burst open, revealing a hassled and distressed Theo quickly assessing the room.

Myrnin, distracted with the surprise, stood up. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing him release Shane. Yes, Shane was an idiot for being an ass to her, in hearing range of Myrnin of all people, but it had looked like Myrnin was going to break his jaw.

"Oh _come on_!" Myrnin cried to Theo, "Can I not enjoy five minutes of maiming the boy before being interrupted?!"

Michael ran over to drag Shane's body away from Myrnin. Shane's jaw already had dark bruises forming, and he was hissing in pain, holding his side while being moved. Probably a broken rib from being tossed.

"No time for your games, Myrnin! Shut up!" Theo yelled frantically, we all froze and stared. What happened now?

"What is it?" Myrnin asked seriously. His eyes were back to their beautiful black, and he seemed ridiculously casual for what had just happened.

"Pennyfeather and some of his friends are in Amelie's chambers, Oliver and her guards are holding them off, but I need your help!"

"What in God's name is Pennyfeather doing in Amelie's chambers?" Myrnin asked, confused with a touch of scandalized glee. Probably thinking the more X-rated of possibilities. He gasped. "Is she with him too!? A lover's affair?!" Yep. Thinking about the most ridiculous outcome.

This lighthearted behavior was too whiplash for her addled brain at the moment.

"What?! No! You idiot!" Theo never snapped at Myrnin like that. They always had had a friendly respect towards each other. Myrnin stiffened again with the serious tone Theo used. "They're trying to kill her! You need to come with me, quickly! Enough time has been wasted on this foolish chatter!" He looked at Michael. "You as well!"

Michael was already running out the door, with Theo following. Shane was also trying to stand up. But Myrnin ran over to her, and gripped both of her shoulders tightly in his hands. His face was severe, and full of worry.

"You can't leave this room. Do you understand?" His voice was insistent and hurried. Eyes wide and searching. As if trying to find some defiance in her.

She must have hid it well.

Nodding silently at him, she saw him smile briefly and he bent down to lightly brush his lips against hers. Then he was across the room, grabbing Shane.

Worry spiked through her again, and Myrnin must have noticed, because he snorted lightly.

"I'm not going to kill the foolish boy, if that's what you're wondering. Lock the door behind me." And with that, he drug Shane from the lab, shutting the door. She could hear Shane's shouts of protest for a few more seconds before it faded.

Claire stood quietly, not moving at all, and counted quietly to two hundred and forty. About four minutes, then she sprinted to the door.

The hallway was empty. Good.

Opening the door quietly, even though four minutes seemed like plenty of time for a couple of vampires to get to Amelie's, she slipped out, and silently padded down the hallway.

She'd have to stop somewhere to pick up a weapon to help with, so that would be a tiny detour.

If she could even remember where the room was.

Everything was eerily quiet, and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that eyes were following her progress.

Stupid paranoia.

_Claire..._

Freezing mid step, body tensed, she waited. The voice seemed to drift through her mind, as if she was imagining it. But it sounded so close...

Moving faster, making her way to the lobby, Claire's heart seemed to stop upon hearing Eve's scream shatter the unnatural silence.

"Jason?! Jason!? Oh God!"

She ran towards the screams. It was horrible, gut wrenching screams that she had only heard Eve make once. When she was dead on the living room floor.

Oh God...

Turning another corner, she slammed to a stop into Eve, whose eyes were bloodshot, face all snot and tears.

"Claire..." her voice sounded brittle, like glass about to shatter. Looking around Eve's shaking form, she saw Jason. In a puddle of blood, face down on the floor in the doorway of his holding room.

Running forwards, and dropping to the ground, Claire pressed her fingers to his neck, checking for any signs of life.

A pulse. It felt weak, but it was there. She stood back up, and cupped Eve's frantic face in her hands, forcing Eve's attention on herself.

"He's alive Eve, but you have to go and get help. Okay?" Claire instructed slowly. Eve nodded shakily and took a gasping breath.

"Claire...He.. He cut himself. I went to go see him again, and... and he. There's a razor in his hand. How the hell did he get a razor!?"

That was a very good question actually.

"Eve. Go. Get. Help." And with that, Claire bodily turned her and shoved her down the hallway. Finally getting control of herself, Eve's boots were heard clomping down hallways for a few more seconds before fading into silence once again.

This felt weird. Why was his door open? And where was his guard? And where _did_ he get the razor? She never thought him to be suicidal at all. If anything, he was as self preserving as _vampires. _And why was he halfway through the doorway?

No, this didn't feel right at all.

Had the vampires gotten tired of wasting man power on guarding him, and staged a suicide?

Maybe. Look at what had happened to Shane's mom. Razors.

She knelt back down beside him, and gently flipped him over, looking for his wound. Examining his right wrist first, she didn't see any lacerations. With peaking curiosity, she grabbed for his left wrist, and saw a thin, shallow cut over his wrist. It was nowhere deep enough, nor in the right spot for him to bleed out this badly.

And that's when she saw the empty bag of blood he had been laying on.

Jumping back sharply, she glanced back up to his face in shock. His eyes were now open, and he was looking back at her, with a sort of apologetic look.

"Sorry," Jason shrugged, sitting up. "Took you long enough. That was so uncomfortable. On the floor in blood. I didn't think Eve would show up though, so that was a tiny set back."

"Jason... what the hell is this?" her voice was shaky, and she took a couple steps back, only to run into something firm.

And kind of cold.

A cruel laugh filled the air, and two thin, feminine arms held her tight as she was about to bolt.

"Now, now, _little Claire_. I have a better use for you..." a voice breathed into her ear.

Eyes wide with fear, Claire stared down at Jason, who was still sitting on the floor. He had a tiny look of remorse before masking it away.

"Naomi." Claire whispered, and heard a responding chuckle before a cloth came up to cover her nose and mouth. Bringing her into darkness.

_**So there it is! Let me know what you think! Please review!**_

_**Another update will be coming soon :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here we are again! Chapter 15! As you can probably guess, the story will be coming to the climatic ending soon, so maybe a couple more chapters? But don't worry! I already have a sequel planned! :D **_

_**I listened to a lot of different music to get what I wanted to happen here fleshed out, so I want to thank E.S Posthumus's Moonlight Sonata for helping out toooons! I thought it went great with this scene. They are another great group, you should check them out if you haven't already :D**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, just my own version of the plot.**_

_**A few thank you's to give out! :D Firstly to ZombiesloveMangoes! I know! She could have just stayed put, but we all know how that usually goes, right? ;D**_

_**And a thank you to Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX! Oh yes, I have something planned for Naomi ;) I don't think anyone will see it coming either :3 **_

_**A thank you to ! Thank you my dear! :D I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far :D And I absolutely agree, I wish Myrnin and Claire would get together in the books as well! I don't see anything beyond hormones for Claire and Shane.**_

_**Last, but certainly not least, thank you Proudhollow! Oh yes, Naomi is definitely still a bitch lol. I want to see Myrnin tear her to pieces... oh what to do what to do xP**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, and thank you all who take the time to read this :)**_

_**Without further ado, Chapter 15!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 15.

Claire.

_Damn, my head hurts..._

Her hands were bound behind her back, and she was laying on something soft.

_What happened?_ Claire tried scrambling her brain for answers, but everything came flooding back with the tinkling giggle somewhere in the room.

"Welcome home, little Claire." A voice sneered lightly.

She pressed her face into the cushion, and groaned loudly in frustration. This was ridiculous. And wait... why did she smell the spicy scent of chili here?

Oh... That would explain the 'welcome home' from Naomi.

_That bitch._

With clumsy, sluggish movements, she managed to lift herself into a sitting position, letting her fuzzy and heavy feeling head be supported by the back of the couch. Head pounding, and stomach nauseous, she blearily tried to force her eyes open to take in her surroundings.

"How mush corofrmm did chuse?" Came her brilliant question. God. Her mouth was even sluggish.

"Not enough chloroform for any permanent damage, if that is what you are inquiring," Naomi sounded polite now. Satisfied. Proper.

Maybe she was bi-polar too? Vampires gave her so much whiplash...

The room was slowly coming out of it's blur. First thing noticed, was that the house was dark. No lights were on. Surprisingly, the sky was clear enough for the moon to illuminate the house, casting a very ethereal looking glow on a petite, gorgeous, blonde vampire, sitting on the window sill. Looking out into the night.

Maybe it was the after effects of the chemical making Naomi look that way, but whatever.

In the corner chair sat a very contrite looking Jason. He glanced her way, but quickly redirected his stare as she was trying her best to muster up a glare. Which took a bit longer than usual, with her fuzzy brain. Hopefully that would clear up soon.

"Oh don't be angry with him, child," Naomi chided indulgently, as if she were scolding a toddler, "He wants what we all do. To destroy the constant threat to Morganville."

"Me?" Claire's mind was clearing, but that didn't mean she wasn't confused. Naomi gazed back at her in what could have passed as concern, if it weren't for the triumphant gleam in her eyes, and the chuckle that followed.

"No, little Claire. The draug. He knows you can see him. He _must _know." Her whisper sounded almost desperate. And her gaze returned to looking out of the window.

"What? How? Why..." So many questions, and the fear that the mentioning of Magnus wasn't helping her at the moment either. Essentially where this was going, was that Claire was bait. For Magnus. Because he wants to kill her. Again._ Awesome_.

"We have time, child, so I'll indulge your incessant questioning," Naomi hadn't moved an inch, save her lips uttering the words. Her gaze was intent and focused on what was going on outside, "This wasn't my original plan you know... I had something planned for the long haul. Something in place before the draug arrived."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is _my_ time to rule. Amelie is leading our kind down a path of destruction for our race. We are not humans, Claire. We are predators. We hunt, we kill, we take what we want, when we want. This... this... relationship as _equals_ with you humans isn't the natural way of things," Naomi spared her a sharp look, "You are food. That is all. And here you come, prancing about as if you were untouchable, crying out for mercy. For peace. For _equality_!" She spat the last work out like poison, "It's sickening. So..." A manic grin now, "I began to think... how poetic would it be to turn the very people Amelie was willing to bargain with, _against_ her. That is where Michael and Eve come in."

"I thought you supported them, I thought-..." Claire stopped abruptly, piecing it together. "You were encouraging them... Because you knew everyone would rebel against the idea," It wasn't even a question, and Naomi smiled at her approvingly, "That doesn't explain why you sided with them."

"I never _sided_ with anyone, Claire. I merely... gave them a little shove of encouragement. Michael was looking desperately for approval amongst our kind, and with my social standing, and _my_ approval of their engagement, he thought things were beginning to look up," A sigh of contentment, "I never expressed my so called 'approval' to anyone else. They just needed a little word of encouragement, and that was all it took for them to carry on. I needed the conflict, Claire. The discord. The defiance. The humans are absolutely right; it is disgusting for a vampire and a human to marry. He could have kept her as a pet, and not very many souls would pay them too much acknowledgment, but to marry her? Marriage is sacred. To humans and vampires both."

"You wanted the humans to rebel against the vampires? How would that help you?!" Claire asked, incredulous. God, her arms were aching in these ropes.

"Silly child, of course I did! Because I would be at the head of the human rebellion!" Naomi cried maniacally, a wild look passing over her delicate features. "You didn't think I hadn't inherited my blood fathers talents as well as Amelie, did you?" She asked softly, with a wicked grin playing on her lips. Claire froze.

"You can control people too..." Another question made into a statement. Jason was still sitting quietly in his chair. Watching Naomi with a somewhat worshiping fascination.

"Yes. I have that blessing. Granted, it was much to early to place myself in their midst, but it would have happened soon. Until the draug arrived," Her face twisted into a bitter, ugly snarl, "My planning was for nothing! Nothing!" She paused, taking an unneeded breath, and continued, "Imagine how... frustrating that was, to see months of planning go to waste. I am patient, but just when things were about to hasten, everything changed. So... you too, could see my disappointment. Until Amelie was bitten-"

"So you thought you could overthrow your own sister while she is ill? You are such a greedy bitch, you-"

SMACK.

Claire's head was forced to the left, face stinging sharply. Wincing, she turned her head back defiantly towards Naomi, who had moved faster than her human eyes could track. She was standing in front of her, hand still outstretched, eyes glowing red, and teeth bared. Licking her lip, Claire tasted the coppery flavor of blood. Distracted, Naomi's eyes tracked the movement her tongue had made, and with another quick movement, bent down to her level... and licked the beading blood from Claire's lip herself.

Repulsed, but too scared to make any sudden movements, she sat still, mouth clenched shut. She wanted to cry, to beg for Naomi to just let her go, so she could see her friends again. Myrnin again... but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Naomi stood back up slowly, and made her way back to the window sill, and sat primly, as if she hadn't just went all vamp on anyone.

"Don't presume to understand vampires. I love my sister. But Amelie _will_ die. She's infected with the bite of a Master Draug, and there is no cure. There is no treatment. There is only the inevitability that she, too, will become a Master Draug. And then what hope would there be?" A tear actually made it's way down Naomi's cheek, only to be dabbed away by a black handkerchief. Where had she kept that? Her dress didn't look like it had any pockets... Clearing her throat, she continued, "So I had to adjust my plans, all the while doing my sister a service. Death is better than the damnation of becoming a draug. So... Amelie would be laid to eternal rest, and I would reign over Morganville. My new plans seemed unreachable at first, since aide was hard to come by..." Here her face twisted again in a manic smile. "But then Oliver gave me leadership over a group of vampires, to attack the draug at the very water plant you were abducted at. This took place after I witnessed you and Myrnin... Well, we know what I saw, don't we? You filthy little child."

Claire couldn't help the rush of heat to her cheeks, nor the sound of indignation at being called 'filthy'. How dare she!? I small, petulant part of her grumbled internally that Naomi could have at least _knocked _first...

"Little did I know, that Oliver only sent me away to have me assassinated..." Claire and Jason both looked shocked at this, "Yes... That... _Fool_ thought he could do away with me right then. He sent that ridiculous looking _Pennyfeather_ to stake me, then leave me for dead. And he did. He staked me," Naomi turned towards her, showing a flap of ripped dress that exposed a small part of her chest. "They all stood to watch as well... Then they turned, and walked away. Walked... _Walked_!" She screamed at that in anger, but it quickly died down into crazed laughter, "You won't believe it, Claire... You won't believe what saved me. What removed the stake. Do you know, Claire? Do you have any idea?" Naomi turned towards her again, and walked over to kneel in front of her, eyes wide. Her eyes were very blue, but not as wintery as Amelie's.

"No... I don't know," Claire confessed slowly, seeing that Naomi was waiting for an answer.

"A draug, Claire. A draug ripped the stake from my heart!" Naomi was practically insane now. More so than usual, that was. It didn't prevent the surprise and reluctant intrigue that coursed through Claire's body.

"What?! Why?" Reluctantly fascinated, she couldn't help but ask. Now Naomi was looking at her like she was telling a best friend all about the latest gossip. The eagerness, the hunger for a reaction, the insanity of it all.

"I fail to understand, as well," seating herself back upon the window, she continued, with a hushed voice, and dark look, "But I didn't wait another second. I stalked my attackers. There were only a handful... And Pennyfeather was in the back. I struck out, like a cobra. Silent and quick. Corrupting his foulness with my control. Within seconds we both had immobilized the rest. And from there, I gained complete, unquestioned, control. Pennyfeather is a merciless fighter. Almost equal to Oliver, now that I think of it."

"No, you forced them into obeying you. It wasn't unquestioned, and how long does it even last for?" Claire argued. She hated Pennyfeather too, but she didn't want to see him and the others become puppets for this psycho clown. Naomi waved her off, uninterested.

"No matter. I took control, and that's what I needed to do. It is what I had originally planned, before I had gotten staked, of course," Her face practically glowed with triumph. Or the moonlight. Probably the moonlight, "That brings us to my next piece I had to acquire... You."

"Why?!"

Naomi just sighed in irritation, "Because Magnus wants _you_, little girl. You have the ability to see him, and he knows this. He'll find you. He needs to end the threat you pose him and his."

Oh God...

"I'm bait, then? And what's the point of controlling Pennyfeather and the others?" Claire knew this, she recalled with perfect clarity Theo calling on Myrnin for assistance against them. It was rather clever... She'd never admit it though to her though. She just needed to buy some time to think of a way to get out of this. Preferably _before _Magnus shows up.

"Pennyfeather and the others were pawns, to distract the others, while aiming to destroy the thing that is corrupting my sister. At the worse, they'd fail in destroying her, but would buy me enough time to kidnap you, and at the best, they'd buy me the time I needed, _and_ save me the trouble of killing that thing myself."

Of course. And she hadn't listened to Myrnin telling her to stay put... how did she know she wouldn't have been there though?

"How did you know I wasn't going to be in Myrnin's lab? How does that explain Jason?"

Naomi smiled, appreciatively at Jason, who seemed to raise himself up higher under her stare.

Did he not know that she preferred _women_?

"You are impulsive, Claire. And Jason's cell was on the way to Amelie's chambers. I had visited him before departing, before speaking with Myrnin and yourself, and slipped him the razor, and the bag of blood. He waited for Myrnin and the others to pass before planting himself in the doorway. He had barely stilled himself before Eve had turned the corner. Thank you for sending her away, it would have proved most difficult and useless if I had to kill her to get to you," Claire felt a shiver, cold as ice sink into her bones, "You are impulsive, and charitable. I knew you would stop and help. However, I wasn't willing to place all of my faith into you running to assist in the squabble, so I went to make sure you weren't there, in the lab. I then saw you running down the hallway, and followed you to Jason."

Damn.

"Now that we're talking about me, when are you going to change me?" Jason asked, rather belligerently. A flash of annoyance passed over Naomi's face, Claire being the only one to see it, before smoothing out into a pleasant smile.

Of course that idiot helped her because he wanted to be a vampire... and to think that she had almost believed Naomi when she was told he was doing it to help with the draug.

"Soon, my love. After we destroy Magnus, you will get your reward." Naomi practically purred to him. Jason's face seemed to shine with excitement.

Ugh. Jason as a vampire? Awesome...

"You're changing him?" Claire laughed, "You do realize how big of a mistake that is, right?"

Naomi just gave her a look, but didn't respond to that. Hmm. Maybe she was just indulging him? That was possible...

"Shut up, bitch, you don't know jack!" Jason sneered at her. Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Now what? We wait here, until Magnus busts through my front door? How are you going to kill him? And why did you take me to my house?!" Claire questioned.

"Yes. We are waiting for him to arrive, and I plan to use this," reaching somewhere behind her, Naomi pulled out a bag full of powder. Super Slurper. Naomi answered her next unspoken question, "I overheard Michael and that Collin's boy shouting about it on their way to see you. I had just arrived then. Very fortunate for me. After I destroy Magnus, nobody will contest my right to lead Morganville. As for this location, it is unexpected. Nobody would assume me to hide you here. In your own home."

That was a whole lot of assuming. As far as Claire knew, nobody else could see Magnus. She didn't bother pointing that out. But this was one of the last places they would look. She had that right.

At that moment, a loud thump came from upstairs. All three of their heads snapped to look at the ceiling. Claire felt a burst of hope... it sounded like it had come from the secret room...

Another bang from the front door of the house. Their heads now snapped in comical unison to stare in the blackened direction of the door. Naomi was the only one with eyesight that could penetrate the inky black hallway.

No more bangs, just silence.

"Jason, do be a dear and check upstairs, won't you?" Naomi whispered, eyes still intent on the door.

Jason hesitated noticeably, and he was trembling in fear. But with a soft growl from Naomi, he got up, pulling out a shotgun that Claire hadn't seen before, and made his way towards the stairs.

Upon hearing his footsteps trot up to the second floor, Claire started to panic as well.

"Naomi, please, cut these ropes!" She began struggling fiercely against them, pulling and tugging every which way, until a cold hand pressed down on her shoulder, stilling her movements.

"I can't have you try to stop me, Claire. You will stay there."

Horrible, but understandable logic.

Then, in synchronized action, a scream came from upstairs, with the sound of a door slamming shut, the front door bursting open, and the living room windows smashing, bodies tumbling and running in from both.

Still too fast for her to see, she saw the man from the window pounce on Naomi, and another who had came in from the front door join the fray. She saw flashes of blonde hair, Naomi and someone else's, and another taller man with shoulder length, brown hair.

Myrnin and Michael!

They were fighting in the middle of the living room, a blur of bodies now, she wasn't able to decipher any movement. Just lots of snarls, and growls.

Three more figures came in through the door, all of them holding flashlights, momentarily blinding her sensitive eyes as they grew closer to her.

"Claire Bear!" It was Eve, Shane and Miranda... Miranda?!

"Hello," Claire responded weakly as they turned her around, and Shane cut away the ropes binding her hands. She rubbed her wrists, gratefully, as they stood her up and moved her away from the crazed vampires, who were still a blur of limbs. She heard a lot of feminine shrieking here and there, so that was a good thing, right?

"Claire," Miranda nudged her shoulder, tearing her attention away from the brawl.

"Miranda? What are you doing here?"

"She insisted on coming," Shane answered for her, eyes riveted on the vampires. "Where the hell is Richard? And Hannah?"

They came too?!

"Claire," Miranda came close to whisper in her ear, "Whatever happens, was meant to happen, alright? It's going to be okay."

That was not very promising at all...

Miranda was staring down the hallway, eyes unfocused, and when Claire followed her gaze, she let out a blood curdling scream of horror.

There, in the darkened hallway, illuminated by Miranda's flashlight, stood Magnus. One greyish, rippling, slimy hand gripping an unconscious Hannah's hair, and the other holding up a bloodied Richard to her, by the neck. Like a sort of offering. Richard looked barely conscious, eyes half lidded, body limp. Breathing raspy. Magnus was terrifying, all boring and unspectacular on the surface, hiding the evil monster underneath that disguise.

Magnus smiled at her, almost pleasantly.

"Hello again, Claire."

_**And there it is! Didn't think I'd forget about Hannah and Richard did you? :D Mwahahaha!**_

_**Lol, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sooo sorry for the delay in between stories. This week has been busy, and the weather has been god awful, so I lost internet quite a bit courtesy of a snow storm. **_

_**So let's cut to the chase, but first, of course, I'd like to thank my reviewers!**_

_**Thank you to cheesepuffzapper! I love your name too, btw! Lol xD And I'm glad you like this! There will definitely be sequel after this! I already have an idea fleshed out, so make sure to check once in a while after this story is finished! :D**_

_**Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX, thank you my dear! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! X( I hate snow. I'd like to say that once more! This would have been updated sooner! And you flatter me as always, deary! And oh nooo, I couldn't forget about Hannah and Richard xD**_

_**Thank you to ZombiesloveMangoes! And we shall see :3 Weeeee shall see! If not Richard, someone else has to die. :D -Crazed face of powa! Lol, but just wait and see. Maybe he'll live xD And as for the lemons, and Myrnin hot goodness, that actually might be in the sequel. Come on! I have to give you something to come back to! :P**_

_**And thank you to Proudhollow! We will have to see if Richard dies again :3 And thanks for the laugh your comment gave me lol. I love Myrnin, but who doesn't?**_

_**And last but not least, and edited because you reviewed just as I posted this chapter, so I had to edit a thank you in or else I'd feel bad! A thank you to jjrw 1998! Much appreciated! :D And thank you so much for your review!**_

_**Let me know what you guys would think about a somewhat darker sequel. Not dark as in emo dark, (lol) but dark as in... hmm. I don't know. Just darker, and probably way more mature. That wouldn't bother anyone too much, would it? Creepier, I guess you could say I want to go with it.**_

_**Read and please please review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 16.

Claire.

_"Hello again, Claire."_

If it were any other time, if there wasn't the threat of death and dismemberment at bay, and if Hannah and Richard weren't in such a position, everyone's reactions might have been somewhat comical.

Upon hearing her bloodcurdling scream, Myrnin, Michael, and Naomi all froze. Naomi's boot pressed into Michael's chest, pinning him to the ground. Myrnin had a hold of Naomi's hair, and had jerked her head to the side, exposing her throat, with his mouth just inches from her skin.

Lucky Naomi then.

Now they stayed frozen, eyes all wide and terrified upon seeing Magnus walking into the room, slowly. Hannah's unconscious body being towed behind him by her hair, which had been done up in cornrows. And Richard swinging, body limp in Magnus's grip. His eyes were half open, as though trying desperately to stay conscious.

"Let them go," Claire growled, strong voice betraying the mind numbing terror that the sight caused.

"We can't see him," Eve choked out to her left, "Richard's... floating. He's floating."

"Hold her," Myrnin muttered to Michael, leaving Naomi to stand in front of Claire and the others. Magnus paid absolutely no attention to this, still staring intently at her.

"I want you. Everyone else lives, if you give yourself to me," came his demand. He was no longer smiling, instead he was leering at her with ill disguised hunger.

"I don't like dying very much," Claire stated, trying desperately to sound calm and cool, like Eve would. Even though Eve was still shaking uncontrollably, staring at Richard in mortification.

"Then you leave me no choice," he snarled in response, and turned his gaze up to look at Richard, who had began to try to claw at the hand gripped around his throat in panic.

"Please stop! Don't hurt him!" she screamed desperately. Eve was sobbing, Myrnin wasn't moving from guarding her, Michael and Naomi were still frozen to the side. Shane was trembling, a horrified expression on his face. And Miranda... was taking a vial of silver powder from her pocket?!

Dashing forwards, surprisingly quick, Miranda ran forwards, uncapping the vial of powder. And threw it right into Magnus's face.

With a deafening roar of outrage, Magnus released his hold on both Hannah and Richard, and lashed out with a lightning quick swing, back handing Miranda with a sickening crunch, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Mir!" Eve rushed over to Miranda, who was now lying motionless on the floor, blood beginning to pool from her head at an alarming rate.

Magnus was now clawing at his face, which seemed to bubble and fizz, his disguise fading slightly to show the mass of grayish blob underneath. His screams of pain made her ears ring. It sounded a hundred times louder, and more horrible than any of his minions when they had been hurt.

At this, everyone sprang into action.

Shane went over to Hannah, quickly pulling her away from the flailing Magnus, and to the opposite side of the room. Michael let go of Naomi, and went to retrieve Richard. Myrnin pulled out a sawed off shotgun, and began firing into Magnus. Naomi was digging around for her bag of powder. Claire couldn't move for a moment, frozen in anticipation to see Magnus destroyed.

Then she heard Eve's gut wrenching sobs, and every thought vanished. She ran over to Eve, who was crouched over Miranda's pitifully tiny form, which had collided with the wall by the kitchen doorway.

Upon seeing the condition of Miranda's head, she knew checking for a pulse was pointless, but she did it anyways. There was a nasty indentation where her head had met the wall, and there was so much blood.

_So_ much blood.

Swallowing a sob, Claire stood, pulling a bawling Eve up with her, and took her to the other side of the room, away from the fighting.

"Stay here," she told Eve, who seemed in no condition to argue at the moment.

Claire turned to see Naomi, stepping out of the shadows, taking smooth, long strides, then dumped the contents of Super Slurper at Magnus, whom had dodged before too much had absorbed into his form.

His scream was even worse than when Miranda had thrown silver at him, and he grabbed Naomi, who waited a second too late to attempt to dodge his grasping hands, and twisted her head.

A full one hundred and eighty degrees.

She fell limply to the ground, twitching.

"This is much more interesting now that we can see you," came a cheery taunt from Myrnin, completely ignoring what had just happened to Naomi, pumping round after round at Magnus, reloading so quickly you could barely notice the pause in firing.

Magnus wasn't phased as much now. He wasn't scratching at his face, which looked like a snarling, gooey mess, along with his left shoulder and arm, which was a thick, nasty black color. Now he looked pissed... and he was striding directly for Myrnin, who had quieted down, but kept firing, in even quicker succession than before.

"No!" Claire screamed, dashing towards Myrnin. But just as she reached him, Myrnin swung his hand back, and shoved her backwards towards the stairs.

"Go! Go Claire!" Myrnin shouted at her, turning his head to gaze desperately at her, "Get upstairs!"

And then he was in Magnus's grasp, head violently wrenched to the side, a snap echoing in the room.

"Noooooo!" Claire screamed, running forwards, but Shane was there now, wrapping his arms around her body, keeping her still.

"He's fine, Claire. He's a vampire, he's not dead," Shane frantically whispered in her ear, easily fighting her attempts to throw him off.

"Let him go, please!" Claire begged Magnus, who was now gazing at her triumphantly.

Everyone was silent. Even Eve's sobs had died down.

"Claire, go," choked out Myrnin, "I'll be alright. Shane. Shoot him."

Only then did she notice that Shane had a gun as well, as Shane shifted his hold on her to shoulder the gun up in his right hand. It was a massive pistol, about the size of Myrnin's gun.

"No... no, no, no, no," Claire chanted like a mantra. If he fired at Magnus, he's most assuredly hit Myrnin too.

"Do it, and he dies," Magnus hissed, hiding most of his form behind Myrnin, but keeping his mouth right above his neck.

"Shoot him, idiot boy!" Myrnin shouted forcefully.

Shane was hesitating, the feel of Claire's body heaving with her crying.

"Claire, get upstairs, and I won't shoot," Shane whispered so quietly in her ear, she barely heard it. Then he shoved her roughly towards the stairs, her hands catching her fall on the first step, "Go!"

Not sure if she could believe Shane, she looked back at Myrnin. His gaze met hers, and he mouthed something to her.

_Trust me, cariad._

Magnus was watching her progress up the steps, growling in frustration. But he did something unexpected; he dropped Myrnin to the floor, and began making his way to her. Not as slow of a death march his initial arrival into the room had been. Now he was hastier, but still with the speeds of a human.

"I grow tired of these games."

As she began to turn around, she noticed Eve coming at Magnus from his side. With her gemmed out, silver coated stake.

So did Magnus.

"You son of a bitch!" As Eve launched herself to bury the stake into his back, Magnus turned, grabbing the stake.

And buried it into her stomach. Then turned, and proceeded after Claire.

General P.o.V

Michael screamed for Eve, rushed over to catch her before she fell. Myrnin and Shane were screaming for Claire to go upstairs, which she did, only because Magnus was in the way of getting to Eve.

Myrnin listened for Claire reaching the secret room as he watched Magnus follow after her. Hearing the door slide open, he sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was hope the plan would follow through as discussed.

Glancing over, he saw Shane and Michael holding onto Eve. Shane was holding her hand, as Michael went to reach for the stake that was still lodged inside of her, but Shane batted his hand away.

"Don't pull it out man... it'll make it worse," he told him, voice shaky. They both were crying silently, Michael's expression, crushed.

"Baby?" Michael gently stroked her hair back from her face, which had gone horribly pale and clammy.

"God damn this hurts. I feel bad for any vamp who gets it like this, let me tell you," Eve responded weakly.

"Myrnin, will she-... I mean, is it..." It was the same question most of them had, not knowing whether it was fatal, or could be fixed.

Not needing to assess her injuries to come up with a conclusion, Myrnin stood, and made his way hastily to them.

"Count Crackula, the bearer of bad news, as always," Eve gasped out. Shane was applying pressure around the stake, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Get away from her man," Shane snapped at Myrnin, thinking that he was going to vamp out and snack on Eve, "there's blood in the fridge. Now get away from us before I kill you."

"Oh do us all a favor, and shut that incessant mouth of yours," Myrnin calmly waved him off, and sat cross legged next to Eve's head. Michael wasn't paying anyone, but Eve, any attention. His face was crestfallen, and he was whispering nonsense to Eve, who was too focused on Myrnin at the moment to listen to him.

"What are you doing?" Eve and Shane asked at the same time. Myrnin gazed reproachfully at Shane, then turned back to Eve.

"Child, you're dying," came Myrnin's calm response. Michael was shaking his head furiously, Shane looked dumbstruck, and Eve just nodded in acceptance.

"So what are our options?" Eve asked him, voice growing steadily weaker.

"Death or... undead... Your pick!" Myrnin cheerily told her. Michael looked up, hope shinning brightly in his blue eyes. Eve frowned slightly, and Shane looked murderous.

"Look asshole, Eve doesn't want to be-" he began.

"I'll do it! Change me Mikey," Eve exposed her throat to Michael, who looked shocked. As if he hadn't thought of changing her himself.

"Eve... You don't want that! You can't!" Shane croaked.

"It's my choice, Shane," Eve said, with pity in her voice. She understood what Shane was going through as well, but she didn't want to die. And this wasn't exactly something that hadn't crossed her mind before, "Don't be a douche. Go sit down."

Shane got up, and slumped down onto the couch, burying his face in his bloodied hands.

"I'm afraid Michael is too young to change you himself," Myrnin responded, surprisingly softly. Eve blinked, "But fortunately for you, I am, most certainly, old enough!" He sounded insanely bright about this whole thing, "I haven't changed anyone since Ada... she was the only one I've ever sired, and she was ill for about a week after-"

"Count Crazy, let's go, I'm feeling a little woozy here," Eve snapped, faintly.

"Yes, yes," Myrnin muttered in agreement, and gently lifted Eve's head into his lap, trying his best to mind her pain, "Michael? If you would do the... I'd say honor, but you know... anyways, would you be so kind as to...?" He didn't need to spell it out for him. Nodding, Michael bent his head down, pressed a tender kiss to her lips, then nuzzled her neck before biting down as gently as possible.

Eve gaze one last sharp intake of breath, before her eyes fluttered shut. Shane was grumbling inchoherently on the couch, crying silently.

"Michael, that's enough," Myrnin said firmly, pushed him back away from her. Michael sat back slowly, licking the remnants of her blood from his lips. Rolling his sleeve away from his wrist, Myrnin bit down hastily, tearing it open, and pressing firmly to Eve's mouth, "Drink, child."

Obeying as if forced by compulsion, they saw her swallow the first gulp. Then she drank almost greedily, sighing pleasantly, hands coming up to keep Myrnin's wrist to her mouth as she drank deeply, eyes still closed.

After a minute, Myrnin gave a soft hiss, and wrenched his wrist away from Eve's mouth, who's head fell back into his lap, once again limp. Shane gave a sound of disgust at seeing some of Myrnin's blood smeared on her face.

"Get two bags of blood ready, Michael," Myrnin commanded, pressing his finger tips to Eve's temples, "And do be a sport and pull that stake out before you do."

Michael left for the kitchen after swiftly dislodging the stake, and as Myrnin closing his eyes to concentrate on the last part of the ritual, they heard several unearthly shrieks from upstairs, followed by a couple thumps.

"Let us hope it worked," Myrnin muttered quietly, concentrating on Eve once more.

_**There it is! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! I'll update sooner this time! Unless another evil snow storm trots on by... Ugh. Snow... Blech.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Two chapters in one day, readers! Weeeee! This is a make up chapter, for taking so long before to update.**_

_**Be warned. I don't really understand what the term 'lemons' means, but this would definitely be rated M. So be warned! **_

_**A thank you to cheesepuffzapper! I'm glad you liked it! :D And I know, I feel bad for Mir too :(**_

_**And another thank you to Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX! Thank you! I've always wanted to be one, and I've had a really good idea for a story for a couple years now, but I haven't really started on it. XD The positive responses I've gotten from this though have been encouraging me to give it a shot, so we'll see :D I'm glad this can brighten up your day :)**_

_**Another rated M warning! I don't want to hear complaints, although I can't see myself getting too many xD Just giving ya'll a heads up!**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 17.

Claire.

Claire stared, from the floor of the secret room, over at the blob that had been Magnus. The little spiny ball with suckers that Amelie had crushed was on top of the gray, gooey mass, and the smell was rancid. Like moldy sewage.

Amelie had punched a hole into her own chest right after, destroying the master draug that had possessed her, as well. Now she was being cradled by Oliver, who's face was uncharacteristically soft, and... maybe even loving?

Claire let her head fall back onto the floor with a quiet thump. This must have been the plan all along; Claire lure Magnus into the secret room, and encounter Amelie, who thankfully happened to be a very volatile master draug herself.

Quite the gamble, but thank God it had worked.

Jason was pressing himself into the far corner of the room, wide eyes staring towards Amelie and Oliver, terrified at the thought of what repercussions his actions will have caused once she's back to normal.

"I need blood," Amelie whispered, loudly enough for both her and Jason to hear, "Claire. Claire come here."

Claire slide away hastily from Amelie and Oliver, both of which were now gazing at her. Amelie with the, 'I'm starving and I must have you,' face, and Oliver with, 'Her wish is my command,' face.

Ugh, great. Just great.

Amelie was now struggling to stand, with Oliver bearing the brunt of her weight as he assisted her.

"Just think about it Claire. I need the blood, and you become a vampire. Myrnin would be pleased," Amelie encouraged softly, walking over to Claire, shrugging Oliver's bracing arm off of her, "You would be even more invaluable than you are now. You would have decades of knowledge, and the time to learn all that you wish!"

Yeah, Claire knew all of this, and it was exciting to think about, but she was still young. And she wanted to _at least_ experience MIT first! And she couldn't help the internal chuckle at Amelie mentioning Myrnin, because she probably hadn't realized that they were sorta-kinda an item. That would be... interesting to witness once she found out. Well... maybe.

"Wait a second... why the hell does _she_ get to be a vampire? Hell no. Not her. No way," Jason demanded, rising up from his cowered position from the corner, "I want it! I'll do any-"

"I suggest, that if you want to continue your pathetic existence in this life, and not the afterlife, you stop talking. Now," Oliver drawled, standing only a few paces behind Amelie, "I have no use for a traitor, and do not think for a moment that you won't be properly punished as one."

Jason immediately shrank back down into the corner, wisely not commenting back. His eyes were a good mix between terrified and furious.

"Amelie, I appreciate the offer, I really, truly do," Claire began, still slowly backing away, with Amelie mirroring each step taken towards her, "But I'm not ready for that yet, please. _Please!_"

Perhaps it didn't help that Claire had Miranda's blood all over her hands, because Amelie's eyes were glowing crimson now.

"My lady," Oliver began, in a silky voice, "Why not take the boy? I'm sure a little of what he has to offer will sustain you."

"No, I don't want _his_ blood. I. Want. Claire," Amelie enunciated, softly, still making progress towards her.

Geez, out of the frying pan into the fire didn't seem to cover _this_ situation...

Mind racing, Claire decided to take a gamble and turned to run for the door. She knew it was stupid, that it only further drew out the predator inside of vampires, but standing there while Amelie practically stalked her way towards her wasn't doing any good either.

And sure enough, as soon as her foot touched the first stair, Amelie's firm, cool arms wrapped around her firmly, holding her upper torso completely still. Deciding fighting wouldn't do her any favors, Claire stood stock still as Amelie brushed hair away from her neck, licking a short trail across her carotid artery.

A groan was heard from behind them both, sounding... oddly aroused.

"Oliver that's so creepy," Claire whined as Amelie nuzzled her neck. Jason gave a sharp bark of laughter before silencing immediately once again.

"I can see why Myrnin desires you so, Claire. You have much to be desired. Don't fret, I won't turn you. Yet," And with that, Amelie's fangs pierced through her skin, and she began to take slow, languid mouthfuls of blood, embracing Claire's body gently in her arms, bringing them to sit down onto the floor.

It was painful, but Amelie was doing something... bizarre to her. Compulsion maybe? To make her enjoy it.

_Yes,_ Amelie's voice caressed her thoughts gently, alarming her, _I can make my prey take pleasure. It makes it more enjoyable for us both, if you're not fighting it. I won't take too much, little one._

What choice did she have? Try to run? Maybe. If it weren't for what Amelie was doing to her.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she mentally slapped herself for giving in. It didn't feel like Amelie was taking too much. Just little sips. She internally shuddered at the comparison.

A coil of heat was working it's way inside of her, and her eyes widened in shock, before glazing back into that of pleasure. When Amelie said she'd 'enjoy' it, she didn't think she'd... well... _enjoy_ it. Intimately.

Unwillingly she began squirming, not trying to get away as much as trying to find friction between her thighs.

"Oh God, yes!" Claire moaned, arching her back slightly, trying to find anything to scratch the itch Amelie had started, deep inside, "Please... _please!_"

"Holy shit..." came Jason's voice quietly from behind them.

Why was Amelie doing this to her? It was beyond awkward. And she knew she'd be horrified after this.

_It makes the blood taste sweeter, child. And you enjoy it, don't you? I told you I could make this pleasurable. _

But she didn't want... did she?

Her head was an incoherent mess as her body writhed in Amelie's arms, her moans reverberating throughout the room, breathing in shallow gasps. Some of the button's on Myrnin's jacket had come undone, threatening to expose her chest to the hallway leading to the door. She didn't care though, trying to control her reaction, but failing miserably.

"So... so close!" She whined breathlessly, breathing coming in faster. Her body was beginning to tense, and a thin sheet of sweat was glazing her skin. God it felt so good...

Then the door slid open, and Myrnin stepped in, and froze upon seeing the both of them, Amelie's fangs embedded into Claire's neck, who was flushed and panting wantonly.

Seeing Myrnin, Claire froze in Amelie's hold, startling her as well, and Amelie released her, arms and fangs, to glare at Myrnin, who, in turn, shot her a baleful glance in response.

He rushed forwards, grabbing Claire, pulling her back and holding her tightly against him. Still affected by Amelie's bite, Claire whimpered as soon as her front touched Myrnin's, who immediately tensed and looked down at her in surprise.

"Please, Myrnin," she sobbed lightly in need, "Amelie did something. Oh God, it's not going away! I'm so close! Please just..." Claire didn't know what she wanted him to do. Well... she knew. Oh she could think of many things he could do to fix this, and she could care less if other people were here to witness it.

Myrnin grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides as she found herself trying to undo his pants. His expression was one of the utmost concern, and it infuriated her.

She didn't want him any less though.

"Why, Amelie?" Myrnin snarled at the other woman in the room, "You used _that_ on Claire!? Not to mention feeding from her!"

"Myrnin I needed-" Amelie started, but couldn't finish. Claire glanced backwards, and saw Oliver and Jason both covering their groins. Jason with an old blanket covering his pants, and Oliver subtly crossing his leg. They were probably getting turned on watching that. Pervs.

"Bite your tongue, wench. We _will _talk later," with that he picked Claire up, throwing her unceremoniously over his shoulder, and ran hurriedly down the steps, through the secret door, and immediately through another, setting Claire down gently on a bed.

_Her_ bed.

Internally, she knew what she was feeling was wrong, but physically she was painfully on the brink of release. Still whimpering, she laid down fully onto the bed, and gestured for Myrnin to join her.

_Goddammit Amelie, _she thought to herself.

Myrnin looked so conflicted, her heart went out to him. Here she was, writhing on her bed, totally not by her own doing, begging Myrnin to take her.

"I can't, fy annwyl. These feeling weren't provoked by neither you, nor I," he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "but it's usually satisfied when the vampire finishes feeding... This will only last a couple of hours more, Claire. I promise you!"

Claire keened in response, sitting up and launching herself at Myrnin, who caught her in his arms, holding her to him.

"Please. It hurts, Myrnin. I need you. I _need_ you so much," She groaned, grinding her hips against him. He moaned reluctantly at this. She knew he wanted it as much as she did, she could see it in his eyes. Standing on her tiptoes, she drew her mouth close to his ear, "Take me. You know you want it."

Growling, Myrnin grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her into the wall, not too hard as if to hurt her. She let out a startled gasp, turned on even more, as impossible as it was. The coat she was wearing was so close to bearing her heaving chest to him. If only he would just...

Myrnin's black eyes were boring into hers, as if assessing her. Another whimper was all it took for him to sigh in defeat.

"I will not bed you, love. Not yet," He drew closer to her, one hand caressing her face gently, the other caressing the side of her breast through the cloth of the jacket, causing her to moan loudly, "But I know what you want... And I will be damned if it's anyone else that gives it to you," With that he crushed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth, which opening greedily in response. His hand drifted lower, and lower, and she bucked her hips in anticipation.

Chuckling against her mouth, his fingers lifted the coat up, and away from her most intimate part of herself, and trailed his fingers across the waistband of her underwear. She shivered deliciously in response, biting softly on his lip, earning a growl in response. His other hand trailed down to palm her breast through the coat, causing her to cry out.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, he dipped his hand down the front of her underwear, fingers dipping into her folds.

That tiny touch made her feel so faint, she thought she was going to collapse.

"You're mine," he growled down at her, as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Yours...Oh God, Oh God, Oh God oh..." Claire mumbled rapidly, rocking against his finger.

"Do you like this, cariad?" Myrnin's deep voice rumbled in her ear, as he began lapping lightly at the little bit of blood still on her neck. He dipped in a second finger, eliciting another groan from her. And he grinned wickedly as he brought his thumb up to rub at her tiny bundle of nerves, causing her hoarse voice to beg him.

"Oh yes, yes, please Myrnin! Oh God, oh my fucking God," She was bucking wildly against his hand, causing him to briefly reconsider his decline to take her. It wasn't time for that though, they both knew it. His arousal was crushed against his constricting pants... he would have to take care of that later.

"No one else will ever touch you like this again. Satisfy you again. You. Are._ Mine,_" he hissed, punctuating the last three words with thrusting fingers.

He growled deeply as he felt how wet she was, and began to thrust his fingers in faster and faster. His thumb rubbing her nub at a now unnatural speed.

There it was. The tensing, then he felt her pulse and clench hard around his fingers, making him stifle a groan at how tight she felt. He leaned back to stare in utter fascination as her mouth formed a perfect little o, big brown eyes wide, her coppery brown hair disheveled so beautifully around her face. Crying out, she rode out the waves of pleasure, before sagging against his chest, panting in relief, hearth beating furiously against her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, somewhat embarrassed at her behavior. He slid his hand out from inside of her to wrap his arms tightly around her, crushing her to him.

"It was my pleasure, fy annwyl," he said, softly, "Although I need to wash my hands. The sooner the better."

A sharp stab of embarrassment went through her, and she couldn't help but feel self conscious. Did she smell awful or something? Was she gross?

Myrnin seemed to notice that she was feeling uncomfortable, and chuckled knowingly, drawing her chin up so she could meet his gaze. Then he held up his hand that he had used to pleasure her, which was shiny from her fluids, and slid his two fingers into his mouth, eyes boring into hers.

That. Was. Hot.

He lapped up the remains of her orgasm, all the while never breaking eye contact. His eyes glittered wickedly back at her, and she couldn't help but blush in response.

"You taste divine, little bird," he purred to her gently, "I had just thought it would be... rather crude if I were to do that in front of you. Now that you're not..." he hesitated somewhat nervously, then stated rather dryly "affected by Amelie's... charms."

"Oh," her face was positively scarlet now, "Thank you. For coming for me."

"My dear, I believe we both are very aware that I haven't fulfilled _that_ yet."

Her face was probably glowing crimson at this, not having realized her choice of wording.

"Erm, I meant, getting me out of that situation... and for helping me... with. Yeah," she finished lamely, oddly shy now. Myrnin snickered in response, causing her to grin. It had been absolutely amazing. She always knew he had talented hands, but that had given her a whole new perspective on just how _talented_ they were.

"Oh, and by the way," Myrnin started, straightening her jacket for her, "I know a lot has just happened but don't worry, it's understandable that you forgot," he paused for dramatic effect, "Eve's a vampire."

Silence.

"Oh..." Claire said. Lamely once again.

Banging on her bedroom door made her jump violently in surprise.

"Now that you two aren't busy... getting busy... could you explain what the hell is going on?" came Eve's voice.

This was going to be... fun.

_**So? Let me know what you thought! Please review! :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ah, and here is the second to last chapter! I originally started writing this as the LAST chapter, but I decided to stretch it out into two instead. So, I have to scratch the original notes I made as well xD Garrrr!**_

_**I want to also address the collective surprise the majority of the reviewers expressed at the last chapter xD Originally, as soon as I began writing Chapter 17, Myrnin and Claire being intimate wasn't planned. At all! Lol. I literally just wrote, and my brain was like, "Yes... Mwahahahahaha... let's give zem a curve ball.. Meheheheh". That's how it came about, and I wouldn't change it for the world, so I'm glad that you liked it if you did, and if it was uncomfortable or too much for some readers, I don't suggest you read the sequel xD It WILL be dark and it WILL be rated M.**_

_**I'll be sharing a lot of info in these next few words, so be sure to read 'em :D**_

_**A thank you to Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX! I really appreciate your support throughout the story, and the encouraging words you have given me :) Thank you so much, and I hope you'll stay with me for the sequel. Your encouragement has been amazing, and for that I bow repeatedly! **_

_**Thank you ZombiesloveMangoes, I actually snickered at the end, and thought about you, and how you wanted some action between the two! XD I'm glad you enjoyed! And I think I read the first four books of House of Night, and it's a great series! I prefer M.V more, of course, but I've been reading vampire novels for years, with Anne Rice's series being one of the firsts when I was 14 or 15. It's way, WAY more mature, but they kind of (KIND OF) have the same kind of sexuality that House of Night has, and I really like that about vampires! I don't like thinking that they can just cause ungodly pain all the time, so I like a little of both. And regards to that, I decided to make that an attribute of Amelie's; to be able to seduce her prey while she feeds. I want to set the record straight for everyone though, it's not a gift all these vampires will have in my story! I hope to see your reviews when I get around to the sequel as well! Thank you for your support, it's more appreciated than you know! :)**_

_**Aww, thank you Cheesepuffzapper! I hope to read more reviews from you as well. I hope the last chapter was different in a good way! Lol. I thought a curve ball would be funny to throw right near the end. It's important to how things roll in this chapter though :D **_

_**And jjrw1998, it's not sickening, don't worry lol. Who doesn't like a dark, sexy Amelie thrown into a scene!? I'm glad you liked how everything was written, I try not to be too crass with descriptive words. It has a time and a place, but not in my story lol. I hope you'll read the sequel once it's posted :)**_

_**Thank you Proudhollow! You better review my sequel! Lol I get a good laugh every time I read your reviews :D I'm glad you liked the Amelie situation xD Like I said, you better review my sequel! :P Thanks for sticking with me for this story :D**_

_**And last but not least, thank you Clyrnin Forever! :) I know the last chapter was unexpected, but it was intended to be xD I hope you stick around as well for the sequel :)**_

_**Thank you all, readers and reviewers, favorite-rs and followers :) This will be a longer chapter, with the next being the end.**_

_**Without further ado, the second to last chapter, 18!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Omsy~ **_

Chapter 18.

Claire.

Five days have passed since Magnus was destroyed.

Also five days since Claire had last seen Myrnin.

Everything else had been going wonderfully though! Eve had taken to the life of a vampire so well, you could barely tell anything about her had changed. The only things Claire could point out were that Eve no longer caked rice powder on her face, and the occasional craving for blood. Other than that, it was just... Eve. She didn't know what she had been expecting to see, but she was grateful that Eve was alive, and normal. Just without a pulse. And super human strength and that kind of stuff.

Michael was over the moon now. At first he had behaved like he was treading on glass around Eve, as if expecting her to change her mind about her new life, but it never happened. Eve was like a radiant ball of sun wherever she went. Now more than ever. Strangely enough, being a vampire suited her. Michael must have agreed... because when they weren't busy repairing the town, or helping others, they were shacked up in his room.

And Shane... well, Shane was trying. They had to give him that. He genuinely was trying, for all of them, it seemed. Unfortunately his hatred of vampires ran so deeply, he couldn't help but cringe every time he saw Eve now, and not wanting to upset anyone, had also locked himself up into his room. Claire had decided to give Theo a call, and Theo gave her the task of persuading Shane to come back for some more therapy sessions. A task she had expected to be pointless, but she had received another shock when Shane had been almost eager to visit Theo. It was confusing, considering the consuming hate he held for all things vampire, but maybe he needed an outlet to vent his frustration upon. God knows _she_ wasn't any help at all.

No, Claire had been trying to busy herself wherever she was needed. Picking up trash and debris from the streets, and repairing other damages here and there. Anything to take her mind off of the fact that she hadn't seen nor heard from Myrnin since that night. She felt humiliated. At first she had thought him to be busy as well, but his lab was blocked... By a huge slab of concrete. She had tried numerous times at first to open a portal, but couldn't manage it. It was like the machines were down. She had almost caved in and gone to see Amelie, but the awkwardness was still there. Amelie had come to apologize, as genuinely as an ice queen like her could anyways. It was a brief visit, where Amelie had told her that she wasn't in her right mind, and that it would be forgotten. Easy for her to say...

After looking all over town for her crazy boss, she gave up, becoming a victim to her own mind. A little voice was always there whispering insecurities... And Claire was almost at her wits end. She hadn't meant to practically throw herself on him! So why was he avoiding her like the plague?! Was he even _here_?

_Oh God... Maybe he left..._ that thought stopped her dead in her tracks, having been on her way to the kitchen to try to eat. No. He couldn't have.

Could he?

Gritting her teeth, she stomped over to the refrigerator door, and threw open the door with enough force for it to collide with the counter with a resounding bang.

Trying to control the tears that were threatening to surface, she took a shuddering breath and rested her head against one of the shelves. The icy cold air felt amazing against her hot skin. The rain was long gone, and the water that had been left behind, evaporated by the unforgiving Texas heat.

"Claire Bear..." a soft voice spoke gently from behind her. Claire jumped, accidentally smacking her head against another shelf as she spun around. She was a bit shocked to see Michael, instead of Eve. Frowning slightly, she rubbed her sore head.

"Oh, hey," she responded, cringing internally at how pitifully small her voice sounded. Michael's eyes seemed to be shouting out at her in unspoken concern.

"You need to talk," he stated bluntly. Not a question, just a statement. It made her angry.

"I don't need to talk to anyone!" Claire snapped at him before heading towards the kitchen door, only to be cut off.

"Yes, you do," Michael whispered from in front of her, but she refused to meet his eyes. Her fists were clenched at her sides, with her eyes glued onto his chest. Sure, she was probably being irrational, but it just felt... too raw.

"Myrnin's gone," she mumbled it quietly, before even realizing what she had said.

"You don't know that," came his reply. It wasn't good enough.

"No. I don't. Because I haven't _seen_ him. I haven't_ heard_ from him. Not since..." Claire didn't have to specify since what. Everyone had heard. Everyone. Shane had been furious, and he probably was _still_ angry. She wasn't sure, with him always being locked up in his room. Except for when he went to his sessions with Theo, like he was now. Besides the time when she suggested talking to Theo, he really hadn't talked to her, aside from grunts of acknowledgment, if that even counted for anything.

Eve and Michael had both been surprisingly neutral about the situation. Michael was sympathetic, since he knew that Amelie had that... ability, and had heard of how consuming it could be. He had informed her that older vampires with that ability don't use that type of compulsion on their victims, and hadn't done so in years. Michael had gone on to reassure her that it was probably just desperation for a willing victim that wouldn't fight at the time. Eve, on the other hand, was conspiring that maybe Amelie had the same preference in partners as her sister, Naomi. Who cares, either way, really? Claire was the one that had to deal with that awesome bit of awkwardness.

When it came to discussing Myrnin, Eve and Michael were neither here nor there on their opinions. They clearly understood that she loved him, and that he... well, she wasn't sure anymore, but they knew he _had_ feelings for her, but also stayed sympathetic to Shane. This whole thing was a mess, and Claire found herself breaking as each day passed. She needed Myrnin.

"I'm sure he's fine, Claire," Michael insisted, softly, and pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

She wanted desperately to be left alone, but her arms betrayed her, wrapping tightly around his waist. And she finally cried her heart out, into his chest.

"He doesn't love me," her wail was muffled by her buried face. Much to her annoyance, Michael started chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sure he does. In fact, I _know_ he does. There's no way he couldn't," his hand was lightly stroking her tangled hair.

"Well, he has a piss poor way of showing it if he does," Claire grumbled, pulling herself away, and finally looking up. Michael's eyes were shinning with worry, "I can't be here anymore. I just... I can't, Michael," his face fell sadly, but bent forward and placed a sweet kiss on her tear stained cheek.

"You'll be alright, Claire Bear. Do what you have to do," and with another bear hug, he released her and disappeared up the stairs.

She stood in the, once again, silent kitchen. The sun was shining through the kitchen windows, casting a golden ray throughout the room. A draft of ice cold air passed over her hands, and she smiled softly. Miranda. Miranda had shockingly been saved by the house, and had the same deal that Michael had. She, just like Eve, adapted to the changes with enthusiasm. Even more so when she told them that she didn't have visions anymore.

"Thanks Mir, but I'm fine."

Another breeze of cold air.

She wasn't fine, and everyone knew that. Miranda had tried her best to keep her occupied at night, when she wasn't busy helping the town, but everything still hurt. Five days without Myrnin was five days too long. And if he didn't want her anymore... Fine. Then he shouldn't have to hide in the town on her account.

Unfortunately, it looked as if she would be paying Amelie a visit anyways.

Damn it.

She could have asked Michael for a ride, but walking was more therapeutic. It was about five in the afternoon, a little too close to sundown for some, but Claire couldn't find it in herself to care that much. Even if she didn't feel lost and hopeless inside, most of the resident vampires regarded her with a sort of reluctant respect now after the draug incident.

Hands in the pockets of a pair of worn skinny jeans, and wearing a plain, tight fitting black t-shirt, she made her way to Amelie's office.

Absorbed in her thoughts, she was partially surprised to find herself in the alley where the entrance to Myrnin's lab had been leveled, and covered with a slab of concrete.

If he closed off his lab, then he probably left.

Sighing softly, she turned and trudged her way back up the alley, and actually paid enough attention to notice that Grandma Day was watching her from her rocking chair on the porch. Concern evident on her face, just like everyone else. It was maddening, but it was hard to be any kind of negative towards Grandma.

At the sight of Grandma beckoning her to the porch, Claire made her way over.

"Your trap-door spider hasn't been around, I see," Grandma stated with underlying understanding.

"Yeah..." was all Claire responded with.

"Well, all good things come in time," whatever that meant, "I never had a chance to thank you for Hannah." Claire looked up, startled.

"Gramma, I didn't save her," Claire clarified. It was true. It had been Miranda's quick thinking that had prevented Richard's and Hannah's deaths. But she had paid for it with her life. Well, sort of. Richard had ended up with a broken collar bone, and some fractured ribs, which was far better than what Claire had expected him to come out with. He was taken to the makeshift hospital that night, with an incredibly distressed Monica fretting over him the entire time he was there. Hannah was the worst of the two, with a concussion, internal bleeding... and a crushed tibia and fibula. They had thought it could be mended... but a whole lot of other complications later, and Hannah had half of her right leg amputated. She was recovering at hospital still.

"Well, you and your friends. Thank you all. Tell them for me, if you would dear," she gave Claire's hand a little pat, "I'd ask if you wanted some lemonade or tea, but I'm guessing you're on your way to see the queen."

"Yeah, I should get going. Tell Hannah I said hi when you see her next."

"I will, child," Grandma went back to rocking slowly in her chair. How she always knew what was going on was beyond Claire.

The rest of the walk was entirely uneventful, even the guards to the Founder's building let her through every door without question, which was surprising.

Now she found herself outside of Amelie's office, staring at the heavy door. It seemed like forever ago when the halls were chaos. Armed vampires had been rushing around, fighting the draug. She had been recovering in one of the rooms. Myrnin had kissed her...

_No!_ Claire gave her head a sharp shake, and knocked loudly on the door.

The door swung open almost immediately to reveal Oliver. She remained unsurprised, and unaffected by his sneer as he opened the door wider, permitting her entrance.

Hearing the door close behind her, Claire took a second to take in her surroundings. This had been where Amelie had rested, trying to recover from the Master's bite. You couldn't tell anything besides Amelie's normal routine had been done here. Amelie was sitting behind her fancy, intricately decorated mahogany desk, scratching away at some old looking paper with what looked to be a quill. Her hair was pulled up into a noble, tight bun, and she was wearing a stark white pantsuit.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Claire?" Amelie asked, not sounding particularly pleased at the interruption.

Claire didn't respond right away, instead mustering up whatever courage she had at the moment. Oliver was lurking somewhere behind her, probably sneering still, or looking bored. Probably the latter. After a few more seconds, the scratching stopped, and Amelie gazed up to look into her eyes.

"You look terrible," Amelie bluntly stated. As... _nice_ as that was to hear, Claire couldn't help but agree internally. She hadn't been eating very much, and sleep would never come to her. After the second day of not seeing Myrnin, she had dramatically come to the conclusion that she would always have these dark circles under her eyes, and the clammy, pale looking skin.

"Thanks. Anyways, I am here to ask you to fulfill a past bargain," Claire finally stated, tonelessly. Oliver hissed slightly from by the door, while Amelie's expressionless face delicately lifted a brow.

"Really? And what may that be?"

"I want to leave Morganville."

Silence. Even Oliver had shut up.

Amelie stared into her eyes for a minute, then stood up, walking to the front of her desk, so she was only a few feet away from Claire.

"Why?"

Claire was speechless. She had thought it was obvious, and wasn't expecting a 'why' because of the obvious. Her face began to heat up as she began to debate how to tell her the reasoning. Or if she even had to. It wasn't anyone's business, and Amelie _had_ told her that she was gifted with the opportunity to leave if she wanted it.

"It's nothing," Claire mumbled, breaking eye contact.

"Claire..." Amelie began, sounding embarrassed, "If it's because of what happened in the secret room-"

"No! No, no, no... it's not that, I promise," Now it was awkward again, "It's just. I need to get away."

"I see," Amelie said softly. Claire shifted her weight around as silence descended once again.

The ringing of the phone on her desk tore through the silence, startling Claire enough for her to jump slightly.

Amelie rushed to the phone and quickly picked it up.

"Yes?... I see... Let him in as soon as he arrives," and with the last command, Amelie hung the phone up, turning her attention back to Claire.

"I want to transfer my credits to MIT, and while I'm pretty confident that it won't be an issue to do so, maybe you could help if it does become a problem. That's all I want," Claire finished, straightening up, and determining herself to maintain the Founder's hard gaze.

"That's a lot of demanding girl," Oliver growled from the door.

"I see no issue with this. As long as you return to Morganville after you finish your education," Amelie stated, completely ignoring Oliver.

"Thank you, ma'am. I will," Claire said gratefully, bowing her head slightly in respect. She turned to make her way through the door, but stopped. Asking wouldn't hurt... It wouldn't hurt any more than it already did at least, "Where's Myrnin?"

Claire wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe hesitation in answering? Sympathetic words telling her how he couldn't stand to be here anymore. Perhaps she would be berated for scaring Myrnin away from Morganville...

"Myrnin and I are exchanging favors. He wants something from me, and I require a favor in return," Nope. No hesitation. Just a matter-of-fact attitude that grated on her already short fuse.

"What favors? Where is he?" Claire demanded, voice rising.

"Watch your tone, child. You may have done me many services, but I will not tolerate insolence," Amelie hissed, eyes flaring red for a brief second. Calming herself, she continued, "He is underneath his laboratory, finishing his task. If you must know, I expect him to arrive shortly."

Claire was frozen. Anger. Hot, pulsing anger coursed throughout her being. Here she was, torturing herself daily by speculating as to where Myrnin had gone, and why he hadn't come to see her, and he was at his lab. The entire goddamn time!?

"The lab is blocked by concrete. And the portal wouldn't open for me when I tried to check on him," Claire growled, gritting her teeth. Amelie just raised a brow again in response, "_ma'am_," Claire addressed, mockingly.

"Disobedient bi-"

"Oliver," Amelie snapped sharply. Oliver quieted once again, and Amelie focused her gaze on Claire, seeming to contemplate giving her an answer. Finally, she sighed dramatically, "Myrnin came to me, informing me that he was soon to be going on a little... excursion of sorts. And in return for my blessing, I gave him the assigned task of Naomi's punishment. He was enthusiastic, and has been shut in since last you saw him. He had the concrete poured over the entrance as soon as he was assigned his task, and the portal system has been taken down, also, in regards to my task."

Claire was a mess inside. Angry, confused, concerned, and heart broken. So he _had_ been wanting to leave...

"Thank you, Founder. I expect to be leaving in a day or so then," Claire quietly said, turning towards the door. She could feel both of their gazes on her as she exited the room, making her way silently down the hallway.

She felt even more broken than when she had first arrived, which she hadn't thought possible. Myrnin was here. In Morganville. And he hadn't come to see her. At all. So maybe she _had_ scared him off, but he could have at least talked to her about it! They were both adults! Well, he was _some_ of the time.

Cringing slightly at that harsh thought, she let out a tiny sob, and wrapped her arms around her body as she went through the front doors.

Myrnin was due to arrive soon, but she didn't think she could face him right now. She felt... little. Insignificant. Everything that she hadn't felt since leaving the girls dorm, when she had been subject to Monica's reign of terror. Myrnin had seemed to at least reciprocate _some_ of her feelings... hadn't he?

Making her way down the sidewalk, she barely noticed that the sun had finally began to set, casting the sky in purples and pinks, light beginning to fade into night. The air had cooled down significantly as well, and smelled fresh, like recently mowed grass.

MIT wasn't a bad idea at all, she had always dreamed of going there, and she had been accepted already.

A figure was making their way towards her, but she paid them no notice.

Until she was swept up in two firm, toned arms, and was embraced tightly.

Normally she would have began fighting or freaking out, but she recognized the smell immediately.

"Myrnin," she choked out.

_**Ah, a little bit of angst and a cliffy! XD I hope you enjoyed! There will only be one more chapter coming, so please review! Let me know what you think!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Gah, I can not tell you how many times I scrapped different versions of this chapter. Gah!**_

_**Anyways, as you can see, this is the longest chapter, and the final chapter of this story! Woo! Sequel will be coming soon! So please keep an eye out!**_

_**The song lyrics in this chapter, (yes! More song lyrics!) are from the song, Bleeding Out, by Imagine Dragons. **_

_**Some thank you's before we get started, the last thank you's for this story. Awww! **_

_**Thank you to Cheesepuffzapper! And I know! Living with one vampire was enough of a hazard right?! And thank you for the compliment! :D **_

_**Another thank you to Clyrnin Forever! Thank YOU for taking the time to review! :D It always means a lot.**_

_**ZombielovesMangoes! You sneaky you! You had me checking like a crazy person on to make sure I spelled that correctly! XD Lol but thank you very much! And noooo, it's not ending, it's just leading up to something much bigger :)**_

_**Thank you Xx-Lost-In-The-Echo-xX! Lol, I'm glad this gives you something to do! The sequel should start here in a week and a half. That seems like a good guess xD **_

_**And thank you Proudhollow! If you didn't see my response to you in the reviews, let me reassure you that the sequel will surprise you ;P **_

_**And last but not least, thank you Jjrw1998! I know, it was rather mean of Myrnin, we'll see how it goes xD **_

_**I hope to see your reviews for the sequel, which will follow this. I don't know what the title will be, so I'm sorry if that doesn't help xD Keep an eye out, or slap me on follow, or whatever helps :D **_

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read this story, and thank you even more if you took the time to review, favorite, and follow! **_

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_

_**And without further ado, the last chapter!**_

_**~Omsy~**_

Chapter 19.

Claire.

_ "Myrnin," she choked out._

The surprise only last a few seconds before she clutched onto him for all she was worth, and when his lips sought out hers, she responded with fervor. Myrnin wrapping her even more tightly in his arms, with her throwing her arms around his neck.

He tasted _so_ good. Soft, silky lips...

Wait...

"Wait," she gasped, her hands sliding down to his chest to push him away. It was dark now, and the street light wasn't much help, considering they were both in the shadow of a nearby tree. But she could see the perplexed look on his face, and it infuriated her further.

"What is the matter, little bird?" came his confused reply.

_Seriously?_

"What's the matter?!" she repeated in disbelief, "Oh, I don't know, Myrnin... maybe it's the fact that you've been missing? For _five_ days!?" she screeched, making him cringe.

"Oh, you mean that..." he mumbled, looking a little sheepish for a second, "My presence was required elsewhere, cariad. I apologize if you're upset." Claire just stared at this.

"Upset... Upset?! _Obviously_ I'm upset! You've been _missing_ for five days! I thought you had left Morganville! Your lab is blocked off by a huge slab of cement, I can't use the portals to check in on you, I didn't hear from you, didn't see you..." she trailed off, panting slightly from her rant. Myrnin's eyes were wide, she sighed in defeat, anger just vanishing, "I thought you left me Myrnin. I thought maybe what had happened at the house..." Claire just trailed off, with a weak hand gesture. Myrnin tried stepping closer, but she held out her hand to stop him, not missing the wounded look in his black eyes.

"Claire... I couldn't contact you. I was preoccupied with something important, something I had to finish before-"

"Before you left?" she snapped. Shock was evident on his face.

"How did you know?"

"Amelie told me."

"What exactly did Amelie say?" Myrnin growled slightly, looking somewhat pissed.

"It doesn't matter what she said. I heard about how you're leaving. And that's fine, because I'm leaving too," she told him, beginning to walk towards her house. A few seconds of silence, then she heard, or rather felt, him walking behind her.

"You're leaving? What do you mean?" He sounded heart brokenly confused. Her insides twisted hearing him like that, but there was know way that this was okay. Maybe she was being irrational, but she couldn't deal with this right now.

"I'm leaving to finish my education at MIT," she responded in a clipped tone. As soon as she finished her sentence, his hand gripped her arm, and swung her around to collide with his chest. Shocked, she looked up into his eyes, to see him frowning down at her.

"Why?" He demanded. She started slightly at that question.

"Because I've always wanted to go there. I want to learn. Obviously you've been too busy to be of any help, so I might as well go somewhere that will be of some use to me," she said, coldly. He didn't seem phased at this, but stared into her eyes, analyzing her. It made her angry, she wanted him to be as upset as she had been. Feel unneeded. Unwanted. Just like she had, even if what she said wasn't true.

"I hurt you," he stated quietly, gazing softly down at her.

"Obviously."

"Little bird, I promise you with everything I have, I couldn't see you these past five days. If you would like to hear why-" he insisted, but she turned back around and walked towards the Glass House. It was creeping up ahead of her.

Of course she knew that she was being harsh. Maybe she would go as far as to call it cruel, but she didn't care. Well, she _did_ care, but she was tired. Physically and emotionally.

"I was assigned to punish Naomi, for her crimes against Morganville and the Founder," Myrnin's voice was maybe two feet away from her ear at the most, making her jump.

Stupid vampires and their stupid stealth.

"And why did that mean that you couldn't at least tell me? Or have Amelie let me know that you would be busy?" If it were a normal day, with anything else, and she wasn't as strung out, she probably would have face palmed with how possessive and controlling she was sounding, but still...

Myrnin's melodic laugh rang through the silence around them.

"Amelie? Amelie doesn't approve of my feelings towards you in the slightest. At least, while you're human that is," he corrected himself, sounding amused, "Shreve is a vampire now, so the focus has been taken off of their relationship. _Our_ relationship on the other hand..." Myrnin trailed off. He didn't need to specify where he was going with that. It was true. She and Myrnin are... involved now. Or were. Or are? She didn't know what was going on, but that didn't stop the tiny pinch of dread at this tidbit of information.

"Peachy," was her response.

"I would never let anything happen to you, cariad," Myrnin stated, softly in her ear. Her body betrayed her, breaking out in a delicate shiver at feeling his breath on her ear.

"But _you_ hurt me."

"It was unintentional," she could hear the frustration in his voice now.

Claire said nothing, but continued to walk. They were only two houses away now, so she stopped and turned towards him.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked.

"Because something of dire importance has made itself known," he responded immediately.

Cryptic much?

"That doesn't answer my question... well, it does, but it's not a very good answer," she told him sternly, eliciting a dramatic sigh in response.

"I was going to tell you. However," Myrnin looked around at their surroundings, "it is most definitely not something we shall discuss in the open. It is incredibly private."

Why did he sound so eager? She just stared at him quietly. He seemed honest, and there was that manic glint in his eyes that came with excitement. She took the time to notice what he was wearing, and was surprised to see his beach garb covered in splashes of dried blood. It looked slightly darker than what it should.

Naomi.

"What did you do to Naomi?" Claire quietly asked, almost dreading the answer. He followed her gaze to his shirt, and seemed startled. Almost. Then he composed his face into a blank mask.

"I don't believe it's relevant to our current discussion."

"Why are you hiding this from me?"

"Because you don't want to know."

Sure, taking that explanation might have stopped further curiosity before. It was Morganville after all, and when a vampire tells you that you probably don't want to know something, you most likely didn't want to know. But there were so many secrets with Myrnin, and his response just brought her fury back.

"I want to know, and I need to know," she ground out through clenched teeth. Myrnin frowned again, and she was surprised to see a flash of shame flicker through his eyes.

"It's none of your concern, leave it," his voice was slightly harsh.

"Myrnin," Claire tried again, making an effort to be calm, "You can tell me." Myrnin's lips were pressed together in a thin line, as if physically forcing himself to be quiet.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't," he muttered, gazing at the ground. She regarded him in silence, and slowly closed the distance, to place a gently kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Myrnin," she said softly, turning and walking hastily to her home.

If she tried hard enough, she could almost pretend not to hear him crying.

~*oOo*~

The next afternoon, Claire found herself packing all of her belongings, quietly reassuring Miranda that she would definitely be back after college. She received cool breezes in response.

Eve had taken the news hard, and had been locked in her room, crying for most of the day. Her soft sobs reminded her of when how she left Myrnin outside last night, and her heart twisted painfully at the thought.

_No,_ she shook her head fiercely. Maybe she was being rash, but she couldn't care. She wouldn't!

As much as she told herself that, she found it to be the biggest lie she ever told herself.

Countless times today she had to stop herself from running over to that concrete slab, and banging against it for all she was worth. She needed Myrnin. He was everything to her.

But she couldn't deal with cryptic answers, and no answers.

Michael had given her a weak smile, with sad eyes when he heard. He had pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her lightly on her temple, promising her a go away party at Common Grounds tonight, since she was leaving tomorrow.

As much as she wanted to argue against that, Eve had brightened up a little bit at the mention of a party in Claire's honor, so she decided not to fight it.

Shane had let out a giant breath of relief, and had even gone as far as to pick her up in a bear hug, spinning her in circles. They had stopped, laughing madly, and she had begun to panic, thinking that maybe he was going to kiss her, only to be surprised when he held out his hand to hers. She shook it, giggling slightly at the absurdness of shaking hands after a crazed hug. But he wished her well, and encouraged the statement that she could do anything she set her mind to.

"Claire Bear?" Eve called to her, knocking on her bedroom door."

"It's open, Eve."

Eve stepped into the room, glancing at the lack of anything Claire related, and sniffed, trying to hold back the waterworks. Seeing this, Claire crossed the room to her, and wrapped her in a tight hug until she got it under control.

"Thanks," Eve mumbled, wiping her eyes, "Anyways, I'm here to get you ready! This party is going to be a blast! Oliver isn't too thrilled, but screw him!" she exclaimed, cheerfully. Eve held up a folded dress, that Claire hadn't noticed her holding, and displayed it proudly.

"Wow," Claire gasped, "it's beautiful."

"I know right?" Eve chirped back. It really was beautiful. It was simple, nothing overboard in the slightest, but it had a sexy elegance to it that she loved. It was a black halter dress, with an open back and a neckline that showed more cleavage than anything she had ever worn before. The length of it would go down to about mid thigh, it looked like.

Eve helped her slip into in, and then proceeded to drag her into the bathroom. The mirror was covered with a sheet.

"Eve, why is the mirror covered?"

"Well duh, C.B," Eve laughed, brushing out Claire's hair, "because you're not allowed to look until I'm finished."

That was Eve for you.

What felt like two hours later, Eve screamed out a, "Tada!" and uncovered the mirror, stepping back to allow Claire to admire her work.

She felt like she was staring at a whole other person, and not herself. Her coppery brown hair had been curled, making it fall in soft, loose ringlets. Her brown eyes were accentuated by eyeliner, and finished with a smoky eye look, that made her gaze look smoldering. Eve had just used a nude colored gloss for her lips, not wanted to overdo it.

And while she felt stunning, Claire couldn't help the heartache of not having Myrnin here. As the day had gone on, she had began to beat herself up about the way last night had gone. She should have listened to what he had to say, and not been a total bitch running off.

"Is it too much?" Eve fretted worriedly at the look on her face, "We can go for something more natural if you want-"

"No, no," Claire insisted quickly, "it's great. It's wonderful, really. You did amazing."

"Well, the canvas is pretty fetching, herself," Eve winked, but still looking concerned, "what' wrong, honey?" Claire took in a shuddering breath, forcing herself to relax.

"It's silly," Claire said dismissively.

"It must not be, because you look like you dog just died," Eve stated, doubtfully.

"I was just," Claire began, relenting at the look on Eve's face, "thinking that I wished Myrnin was here. I was a bitch to him last night. I don't know if he'll forgive me," she muttered the last part sadly.

"Oh honey," Eve came over, giving her a one armed hug while gazing at her reflection, "there's nothing to forgive. Myrnin could never be mad at you. It's understandable why you were upset." Claire laughed, dryly, not choosing to respond, "I'm just going to spray some nice, smelly stuff on us, some shoes, and then we're ready to go!"

Eve ran out of the bathroom, going to retrieve her perfume and probably painfully high heels.. Eve looked just as amazing, if not more. She opted for a blood red dress, that rode a little higher on her legs, and had sleeves down to her wrists, with holes bearing her shoulders. There was a little cut in the back of the dress to bare some skin, and Claire was sure Michael's tongue was going to flop out of his head upon seeing it.

"Alrighty! Here we are," a cloud of perfume around Claire at this, making her gag since her mouth was open. Eve then threw her a pair of (yep, she knew it) stiletto heels. They were black as well, complete open, with straps holding down the front of her feet, and straps around her ankle. She was surprised to find them comfortable and somewhat easy to walk in.

"Thanks," Claire said, genuinely grateful.

"No prob C.B! Now let's go do this thing!"

~*oOo*~

Common Grounds was surprisingly packed, with both vampires and humans. A stage was set up in the corner, featuring none other than Michael himself, who gave her a hearty wave, and Eve a very thorough once over. Or twice over. Okay, he just blatantly stared. You could still catch him giving Eve heated glances every few minutes.

Monica was there, in all of her pink glory, and shockingly lacking her body guards, Jennifer and Gina.

"Way to look like a big girl, preschool," was all that Monica said, which was, where Monica was concerned, a complement.

Richard was catering to Hannah, with the latter not looking too enthused about this, but humored nonetheless.

"Hannah," Claire called, bending down to give her a small hug. She was now wheel chair bound, but had been told that a prosthetic leg was being made, which would allow her to walk again.

"Hey Claire," Hannah responded, looking relieved when Richard stopped asking her how her drink was doing, "This is a great party."

"It is," Claire agreed, still feeling her heart twinge, as it did every time she thought of Myrnin. With a few last words to Richard and Hannah, she left to go stand by the counter, where a surly faced Oliver was standing, arms crossed.

They both stood in mutual silence as Michael and a couple of other guys she didn't know were covering some of her favorite songs. Right now they were singing _Nothing Left to Say_ by Imagine Dragons. She should thank Eve again for getting her hooked onto that band.

That was not the most encouraging song for her to hear right now, it just made her hurt more. Looking anywhere and everywhere, she finally noticed Amelie in a corner on the other side of the room, with her guards placed strategically around her. It looked as if she were arguing with a guy dressed all black. She couldn't see very well, and couldn't care less.

"Shouldn't you be _mingling_, as you humans call it," Oliver drawled, snapping her ought of her thoughts.

"I already mingled," Claire grumbled, glancing over at him. He was holding a bottle of something amber colored. Well, it wasn't blood, so that was a plus.

Feeling somewhat gutsy, she snatched it from his loose grip, and hurriedly took a big swallow. Then she her taste buds finally processed what it was, and started coughing, and her throat burned. Oliver roared with laughter, and grabbed the bottle back.

"Single malt not your cup of tea, child?" he chuckled, composing himself rather quickly at all the surprised stares in their direction.

"My God, that is absolutely foul," Claire gripped, wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin. Her stomach felt pleasant though, and she could feel the alcohol calm her nerves.

Ugh, she was such a light weight.

"Attention! If I could have everyone's attention please!" Michael's voice rang throughout the room. Claire's head snapped to look towards the stage. What was he doing? "Thank you all for coming tonight, to Claire's going away party," a few cheers and clapping, "But I think it's time for some Claire. As you may not know, she happens to be quite the closet singer, and a great one at that. So, with some encouragement, and peer pressure," a few laughs and more cheering, "I'd like to call Claire Danvers up to the stage please."

She was going to kill him when they got home. Everyone was searching around to find her, and she glanced at Oliver, who was smirking at her.

"I need this," Claire hissed, grabbing his bottle back, and taking three more swallows. Oliver started snickering, before grabbing his bottle back.

"Over here!" Oliver called, before stepping out of the way, into the crowd.

With that call, everyone's head snapped towards her, and she felt the her face heat up. Eve was barreling her way through the crowd, and grabbed her hand, leading her to the stage.

The whiskey was starting to course it's way faster, probably on the account that she hadn't eaten much of anything all day.

Before she knew it, Michael was there, holding out his hand, helping her up the stage.

Her heart was pounding furiously at seeing all of the faces looking up at her. Gulping, Claire turned back to look at Michael, who was situating himself somewhat next to her with his guitar. He had three other guys with him. One on the drums, another on a keyboard, and another one operating what looked to be something that a DJ would use. Michael just gave her an encouraging smile.

"What do you want to sing, Claire? Your pick."

_Ass,_ she thought wryly. At least she could pick what she wanted to sing. What to sing though?

Glancing around the room, her gaze was drawn to the corner where Amelie was residing. She was still there, with her guard, and the guy she had been arguing with was also looking Claire's way.

What a shock it was to realize it was Myrnin, and the look in his eyes both heated her up and broke her heart. He looked tortured, but was giving her the same heated glance Michael had given Eve.

Thank God for that extra swig of that bottle. Or two. Okay, it was more like three gulps, but no matter.

Whispering the song into Michael's ear, she straightened back up in front of the microphone.

Patiently waiting for Michael to get the others situated, she stood, offering a nervous grin to Myrnin, who upon seeing this brightened up like the fourth of July.

"Thanks for coming everyone," she said softly into mic, then Michael started the song off, strumming his guitar.

Taking a quick breath, and looking over to Myrnin, she sang somewhat softly.

"I'm bleeding out,  
So if the last thing that I do,  
Is to bring you down,  
I'll bleed out for you,  
So I bare my skin,  
And I count my sins,  
And I close my eyes,  
And I take it in,  
And I'm bleeding out,  
I'm bleeding out for you,"

Michael's voice harmonized with hers perfectly, and she sent him a quick smile, before continuing.

"When the day has come,  
That I've lost my way around,  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground,  
When the sky turns gray,  
And everything is screaming,  
I will reach inside,  
Just to find my heart is beating,

"You tell me to hold on,  
Oh you tell me to hold on,  
But innocence is gone,  
And what was right is wrong,"

Myrnin was staring at her intently, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The irony of this song wasn't lost on her either, but it was a great song with an equally great meaning.

Her body was starting to move with the music now that she was feeling a bit braver. Glancing over quickly she saw Eve giving her a thumbs up in front of the stage.

"'Cause I'm bleeding out,  
So if the last thing that I do,  
Is to bring you down,  
I'll bleed out for you,  
So I bare my skin,  
And I count my sins,  
And I close my eyes,  
And I take it in,  
And I'm bleeding out,  
I'm bleeding out for you,

"When the hour is nigh,  
And hopelessness is sinking in,  
And the wolves all cry,  
To fill the night with hollering,  
When your eyes are red,  
And emptiness is all you know,  
With the darkness fed,  
I will be your scarecrow,

You tell me to hold on,  
Oh you tell me to hold on,  
But innocence is gone,  
And what was right is wrong,"

People were singing the chorus along with her.

"'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you,"

Clapping along with the beat, she backed off of the next little bit as Michael took over.

"I'm bleeding out for you  
I'm bleeding out for you  
I'm bleeding out for you  
I'm bleeding out for you,"

With a deep breath, they finished together.

"'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you."

So much cheering.

Feeling rather giddy with the rush and excitement, (and perhaps the alcohol) she hopped up and down, clapping like a maniac. Michael got up and came over to give her a bear hug.

"You were amazing, even if you want me staked for this," she could hear the smile in his voice. Then he took the microphone, and told the crowd to give her one last cheer. Feeling a little goofy, she bowed at the waist.

And toppled right off of the stage.

Into someone's waiting arms.

Looking up to express her thanks, she was a little surprised to see it was Myrnin, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Hi," she breathed. That was brilliant...

"Hello, little bird," he was smiling gently, and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to Oliver's office, much to her shock.

Once inside, he set her down carefully, and shut the door behind them. It was dark for only a few seconds until he turned on the light, illuminating the room in a harsh light. But she could finally see him, and her heart melted at the warm look he was giving her.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered to her, keeping a three feet distance away from her. She frowned internally until she realized that he was doing so because she was such a bitch the night before.

Taking a second, she looked at what he was wearing, and was floored. He was dressed completely normal! Black, button-down dress shirt that was rolled up a little away from his wrists, and black slacks, with a belt. With a grin, she noted that he still had on his pink bunny slippers.

"You look quite dashing yourself, Myrnin," she responded a bit too enthusiastically. Again, probably the booze, "But you look amazing in whatever you wear. Thank God you didn't get rid of your slippers though. It'd be too weird if you did," Myrnin snorted in amusement.

"Yes... well, Shreve-"

"Eve."

"Eve, whatever," Myrnin waved his hand dismissively, "assisted me today on choosing my... apparel," he said the last word hesitantly, looking down at what he was wearing as if seeing it for the first time, "She wanted me to leave out the slippers, but I refused."

"Although I'm confused about why she was there to help, I'm glad you did." Michael and Eve must have set this up, or at least encouraged the both of them to make amends.

"So am I."

Awkward silence now. Awkward because Claire wanted desperately to throw herself at him, and just cling to him. And Myrnin was probably waiting for her to have a freak out like last night.

"Myrnin," Claire began, earnestly, "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Myrnin interrupted, taking two strides over to where she was standing, and brushing her curls away as he cupped her face, "I should have figured out a way to contact you. I'm sorry for making you worry." Claire frowned.

"No, I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"Well, you were rather rude about it."

"Are you agreeing with me calling myself a bitch?"

"No of course not... well, okay. Perhaps a little."

It became too much, and she burst out laughing, with him snickering with her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her head in his chest, shaking with laughter.

His finger lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him again. Smiling serenely, he bent his head down to capture his lips with hers.

It was soft, and full of emotion. His tongue swiping her lip, causing her to gasp slightly.

After what seemed like ages of getting lost in each other, she stepped back, clearing her throat.

"I do have to leave for MIT though. Tomorrow," she said softly, expecting to see devastation on his face. However, she was a bit shocked and nervous to see eagerness.

"What if," Myrnin began, the manic glint back in his eyes, "you received an offer, greater than that of MIT."

"What offer?" Claire asked, confused. Myrnin just smiled a bit too broadly.

"We will get to that, but first..." he concentrated, and she felt the beginnings of a portal opening in the office, "I will answer your question from last night," and with that, he grabbed her hand, and led her through the portal.

His lab was dark, and seemed almost tomb like. Which was most likely because she knew it to be sealed off.

Leading her over to where the door to the lower level was, he jumped down into the darkness.

"I'll catch you," came his voice, sounding a bit more farther down than she liked.

Grumbling petulantly, she clenched her eyes shut, and took that heart stopping step into the dark abyss below.

Myrnin caught her effortlessly of course, and didn't bother to put her down as they made their way to where the computer was.

Except there was also a cage in the same room. A prison cell sized cage, made of gleaming silver, and contained in a glass dome of sorts. It looked frightening, but what was even more terrifying was the person glaring darkly at them from the middle of the cage.

"Naomi," Claire breathed, stunned by what she was seeing. Naomi's long hair was pinned tightly up, and she was wearing a white tracksuit kind of outfit. That's not what she was stunned about though... There was a metal device settled around her lower jaw, blocking any view of her mouth.

Myrnin was silent as they walked over to the glass to get a closer look.

Claire then realized that she didn't want to be this close.

"Myrnin... oh my God, is that _screwed_ into her jaw!?"

"Yes," Myrnin confirmed simply, "this is her punishment. For her crimes against Morganville, her crimes against the Founder... and," he paused, then added quietly, "her crimes against you," Claire snapped her head around to look at him, but he was glaring back at Naomi.

"Myrnin, this is horrible," Claire stated, almost in a whisper.

"This is her punishment. She was given the choice. The choice to serve the sentence that I would create for her, or death."

Claire just stared, mouth agape at him.

"So a mystery punishment versus death? That's hardly fair!" she protested weakly. Myrnin's gaze was furious, and would have made her cower if she were anyone else.

"It is more than fair," he hissed, "She is a traitor, and she almost killed you!" his voice broke off, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I'm fine, Myrnin," Claire reassured softly, slipping her hand in his. He squeezed it back, gently.

"I know, fy annwyl," he responded, just as quietly.

"How does this work?" Claire asked, waving vaguely at the cages, "How will it keep her in?"

"The device on her jaw completely prevents the use of her mouth. It doesn't hurt my feelings at all, considering how much I despise seeing it. The bars are silver coated steel, wired to deliver a very strong current upon any contact," Myrnin explained, almost sounding bored, "the glass is a foot thick, embedded with silver shards, and other... fatal... countermeasures," he smiled, maliciously at Naomi, who just glared quietly in response.

"How will she survive without blood? Who's going to watch her? Are you sure this can keep her in?"

"She's kept on twenty-four hour surveillance, and she can survive for a long time without nourishment..." another dark smile, and he pointed to her hands, which were an angry shiny pink, as if she had been burned recently, "unless she tries to escape, which would wound her grievously, which we learned yesterday... didn't we Naomi? Rhetorical question. Anyways, as you know, Claire, vampires need human blood to sustain themselves, or heal wounds. The more wounds Naomi receives..."

"The more of her own reserves she uses, starving herself even quicker," Claire finished, faintly.

"Correct! If she doesn't attempt to break out, which isn't possible as she now knows, she'll survive her sentence. Now, back to previous business! As I said before, what if you were given an alternative choice to MIT? Something adventurous, where you would learn under my guidance, and would even have the company of your friends?"

"That sounds like what we already do," Claire stated slowly, confused. Myrnin's excitement was building up, and he snatched her back up into his arms as he made his way back to his lab. Speeding back up, he set her down once more, and latched the trapdoor shut, covering it with a rug.

"But what if," Myrnin's hushed voice was straining to keep composed, "what if you were to come with me on my trip? I've already discussed things with Amelie, and... in light of other... circumstances that have come up, has given me permission to also take Michael and Eve with us. That is, if you agree of course," he finished nervously.

"What are you talking about? What trip? Where? What circumstances?"

"I'm talking about my trip, which will be to Conwy-" Myrnin was ticking off each question with his fingers.

"Wait! Wales? Conwy, Wales!?" Claire asked, perplexed.

"Yes!" Myrnin grinned at her. His excitement was ridiculously contagious. She felt floored. He had told her that he had studied there at a castle, even though he didn't go through all the details. This was... huge. Never had she dreamed of an opportunity like this... and a castle!? Where her genius boss learned what he knew?

"Yes," Claire's voice was still rather faint, "Yeah, I'll go. Yeah..." and then she was being swung up into his arms, and twirled in circles, until she screeched from dizziness.

~*oOo*~

Amelie sat at her desk, staring out the window in contemplation. Oliver was sitting across from her, re-reading the same sheet of parchment that she, herself, had read countless times in the last thirty minutes. Ever since Myrnin had finally given it to her at the party.

"Is this real?" Oliver demanded.

"I believe it to be so," Amelie responded quietly, still gazing out into the night.

"After all this time... After everyone believed him to be dead. What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

They didn't say anything more as Oliver set the paper back on the desk.

If anyone were to try and read it, folded as it were, they wouldn't see much of anything, with the words being covered.

Except for the closing words.

_I await your arrival._

_ Yours in eternity,_

_ Gwion._

_**Ooooooh! I told you that you wouldn't guess it! XD Rather ominous ending, eh? Please let me know what you thought! If you don't know who Gwion is, I advise you to google Myrnin's Story. I'm sure you all have read it, if not, it's legitimately from Rachel Caine, so make sure you don't confuse what I'm referring to with fanfiction.  
**_


End file.
